A New Beginning
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Haley is Edward's younger twin sister. When Edward along with there parents ends up sick with Spanish Influenza Haley is kidnapped by vampires. She is eventually experimented on and is changed into a powerful vampire by them. Years later Edward and Haley run into each other again. Only this time someone is after Haley and they wont rest until she is finally in there hands.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Chapter 1

One month earlier….

Edward and Haley walked into the house to see their parents on the kitchen table looking worried.

It was sunset and they had just returned from the park.

They turned to them as they walked towards the kitchen table.

Haley could tell that something was wrong by the look on their faces.

'Something has happened.' Haley thought. 'What's gotten them so worried?'

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

'He can feel it as well.'

Their Mother smiled slightly. "It's nothing to worry about. We heard that the flu is getting worse out there. More and more people are getting it."

Their father held up four masks. "Your mother and I were talking while you were out. And we want you to wear these masks so that you won't catch it as well. It's only a precaution."

"It's spreading further every time." Haley said worriedly.

Edward hugged Haley and said. "You don't have to worry about the flu Haley. I'll protect you from it. I'll make sure that you won't get it."

"Promise me Edward that you won't get it?" Haley asked. "I want you to make me promise that you won't get ill from that stupid illness."

Edward nodded. "I promise. I'll always be here to protect you baby."

"Good." She said as she turned to her parents. "Then we don't need those masks. No one in this family is getting sick."

"Sweetie you don't know that." Her mother said. "You never know who is going to get sick next. The illness strikes anyone."

"Well I know that no one in this family is going to get sick." Haley said. "Edward promised me. And we don't need those masks."

Haley walked over to her father and snatched the masks away from him and chucked them in the bin.

Edward looked at his mother with worried eyes but didn't say anything.

"We don't need to wear them." Haley said. "The illness won't affect this family."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A month later….

Haley Mason paced back and forth impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital.

She was waiting for the nurses to call her in so that she could see her parents one last time before they passed on.

She was getting more and more anxious to see how her family was doing the more that she had to wait there by herself.

Haley sighed as she stopped pacing around the room and sat down on one of the empty seats in the lonely, abandoned room.

She was all alone in the waiting room.

No one was waiting there with her.

No one was waiting there with her because she had no other family left.

Her Mother and Father told her and Edward a few years back that she had an Uncle but he died a few years after she was born.

They never knew how or why he had died so Haley didn't worry about it.

They didn't talk much about him.

They didn't even tell them what his name was.

'What's taking them so long? Where are the nurses? Why does this have to happen to my family?' She thought as she held back tears that were threatening to come. 'No I need to be strong for them. So I can't cry. Not here. Not now. I refuse to cry here alone in this hospital. I can't be seen crying around here in this stupid hospital. The staff and patients will think that I'm weak if they see me like that and I don't want to feel or look weak around them. We must have bad luck in our family if everyone is dying like this.'

Haley wasn't very good at being patient at times and often lost her focus when she was usually waiting for something to come.

'Why are the nurses taking so long to call me in? Are they doing this on purpose? Are they actually waiting for me to crack under pressure? What's happening to my family? Are they getting better or worse? I hope that there getting better and not the other way around. There's always a chance that they can get better. Isn't there? Why aren't they telling me how there are?'

She looked to the nurses' station to see one of the nurse's glance at her then went back to her work.

She knew that they were talking about her behind her back.

She sighed as she remembered that only last month everything was fine and she was hanging around her family in the comfort of their own home laughing and joking around and then they were all suddenly sick from this disease that was going around her hometown.

She remembered her brother promising her that he'll never get sick and leave her side.

She sighed. 'I guess that things have changed now. I don't blame Edward for breaking his promise. He couldn't have seen this coming. No one could have seen this coming to our family. I blame this stupid disease. I mean how did this happen so quickly? It came out of nowhere.' she thought sadly. 'Why am I the only one that's not sick and dying?' she thought. 'Why am I left out while my family is in there dying? Why am I not sick?'

Ever since her family had gotten sick she didn't leave the hospital once even when the nurses and doctors asked her too.

"Haley!" came a voice.

Haley turned to see her friends Renée, Danielle and Rebecca Jones walked over to her.

They all had the same pale skin and glowing crimson red eyes.

They were triplets.

Haley thought that they were the most beautiful people she had ever met.

'Why can't I have eyes like that?' Haley thought. 'There so beautiful. I mean I do like my eyes the way there are but I would love to have red eyes like they do. I've always been jealous of them and of their beauty.'

Renée had red hair, Danielle had brown hair and Rebecca had blonde hair.

She stood as Danielle reached her first and hugged her tightly.

"We are so sorry for what's happening to your family Haley." She said. "Is there anything that we can do for you at this terrible, terrible time?"

"Thanks Danielle." Haley replied. "But no I don't think that there anything you can do for me now. All I want to do is see my family."

'At least I still have my friends by my side to help me through this.' Haley thought. 'I think I'll need them when the time comes.'

"Do they know what's wrong with them yet or are you still left in the dark because those nurses aren't telling you anything about what's going on?" Renée asked as she crossed her arms together and shivered as she looked around the room.

Haley knew that Renée always hated hospitals but she knew that Haley needed her right now.

She smiled slightly at Renée.

"Have they found out anything yet?"

Haley nodded and sighed. "Yes they've found out what's wrong with them and its bad news unfortunately." She explained. "I'm afraid that they've all got Spanish Influenza."

Rebecca gasped.

Danielle looked her over and covered her mouth and nose in disgust with one of her hands.

Renée took a step away from Haley.

"Do you think you have it?" Danielle asked through her hand.

Haley shook her head and frowned. "No. If I did then I'll be with my family. I don't really understand why I don't have it and my family does."

She looked at each of them and tilted her head when she saw their expressions.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "It's not like I'm going to get sick. I've been here all this time and haven't been sick."

Renée looked to Rebecca and Danielle then back to Haley and said. "We are sorry Haley but we can't be seen around you Haley."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We are sorry Haley but we can't be seen around you Haley."

Haley gasped. "And why not?"

Danielle scoffed and rolled her eyes and took her hand away from her mouth as she said. "Please Haley. Isn't it obvious? It's because you're just going to die anyway if your parents and brother have it. There's a slight chance that you might get it from your parents and brother and there was a chance that your uncle might have gotten it before he died and he passed it onto your parents and it was slowly killing them over the years."

"We thought that we might as well tell you before you get weaker and die." Renée said. "This will be the last time that you'll see us. We won't come back and be by your side. I'm sorry that it has to be this way but none of us want to get that illness and die all because of you. My sisters and I don't want to get sick and we don't want to die."

Haley flinched. 'That hurt. I thought that they were my friends. It looks like I was wrong about that. I have to at least try and ask them not to leave me.'

"Please don't do this." Haley begged them. "I need you by my side through all this. I don't think that I can get through this by myself. I need someone to help me along the way. Please don't leave me. You are the only friends I have and you are all like family to me. I'll go to my knees and start begging. Just please don't leave me all alone. You're the only people who I can turn to. I don't want to be alone! Please!"

Rebecca slowly shook her head as she turned to the door. "I'm sorry."

Renée looked like she was having second thoughts but followed Rebecca.

"We are sorry Haley but we can't be there for you." Rebecca said. "Not this time. This time you're on your own. This is the last time that you'll see us. Good bye Haley Masen."

Danielle gave her one last look in disgust before they walked out of the building.

"Please!" Haley yelled after them. "Please don't leave me alone!"

They walked out of the hospital and Haley ran after them.

"Wait! Come back." She looked around to see that no one was around and fell to her knees. "They're gone. They're gone forever. Danielle…. Rebecca…. Renee…. How did they get away so fast?"

After a few minutes Haley walked back inside the hospital and into the waiting room.

A nurse walked from the nurses' station towards her.

Like everyone that worked in the hospital she wore a mask over her mouth and nose so that she wouldn't catch the disease from the patients.

They had wanted her to have the mask but Haley had rejected it.

"Miss Haley I'm sorry to disturb you but your parents will see you now."

Haley nodded as she walked to their room.

Haley walked in and sat in between her mother and fathers bed.

She grabbed her mother's hands and stared into her emerald-green eyes.

She and her brother had both gotten their eyes from her.

Elizabeth saw that she didn't have a mask on her face like everyone else had in the hospital.

She frowned slightly.

Haley could see that it hurt her face to do so.

'She doesn't deserve this. Mother and Father are kind people and so is my brother. They don't deserve to die of this disease. They always helped the people in need. They're the nicest people on earth.'

"Sweetie why don't you have your mask on?" she asked. "Didn't the nurses give you one?"

Haley shook her head. "No they gave me one but I didn't want it. I'm not scared of this disease. Please don't leave me mother. I'll have no one to turn to when you leave."

She had gotten her middle name from her mother Elizabeth and her brother had gotten named after her father.

"Your wrong baby." Her father said. "You've got your brother with you. He'll always be by your side…. Not matter what." He started coughing.

Haley sighed as he turned to face him. "Yes Father but his dying like you are now. His got that stupid disease that you're dying of. It seems to be spreading all over Chicago." She watched as his eyes widened. "A lot of people have lost families because of this illness and no one knows where it started or even came from. Please don't leave me. I'm scared what will happen to me when I'm all alone."

They were both dying of Spanish Influenza.

"What happened to your friends? Rebecca, Danielle and Renée were their names wasn't it?" she asked. "Why aren't they helping you through this? They should be here beside you to support you."

Haley sighed. "Rebecca, Renée and Danielle abandoned me as soon as they found out what happened to you, father and brother." Haley replied. "They thought that they'll get sick if they hanged around with me. They thought I was some sort of sick disease that they didn't want to catch. Like a plague of some sort. They don't want to have anything to do with me anymore. I'm going to be alone after you and father and brother dies. I have no one else to turn to." Her eyes began to tear up.

She tried to hold it together for her mother and fathers sake.

She had to try to be strong in front of them.

'I need to hold on until they go.' She thought. 'I need them to see me strong. I need to show them that I can take care of myself after they leave.'

Her mother took a deep shaky breathe. "Listen to me baby girl." She said as Haley turned back to face her again. "After we leave this place go and spend your last few hours you have with your brother." Her mother said. "He needs you more than we do. You know what your brother is like with you. He loves you. He wants to protect you even when he is weakened. He needs your strength to keep him strong until the end takes him away. Promise us."

Haley nodded. "I will. I promise you mother. I'll try to take good care of him. Until…." She gulped.

She couldn't say the words that were stuck in her throat.

Her mother smiled. "Thank you. I love you my angel. My beautiful princess. Please remember that. Your father and I are very proud of you and we always will be. Remember that my darling beautiful girl. We will always be in your heart. Goodbye my beautiful baby girl." She said before she closed her eyes and never opened them again.

"Mother?" She turned to her father. "Father?"

He had his eyes closed and wasn't breathing.

Haley started crying as she realized that they were both dead.

"No. Mother, Father don't leave me." She cried into her mother's chest. "You can't go. You can't leave me here alone!"

A nurse came in a second later.

She looked to Haley's mother and fathers bodies before turning to her.

She had pain in her eyes as she looked at the sad, lonely girl sitting next to her dead parents.

"Miss Haley I'm sorry about your parents but your brother has been asking for you for some time now." The nurse said. "His been very worried about you. Please go to him so we can take your parents away to the morgue."

Haley stood and the nurse tilted her head as she looked her over.

"Do you need a hug my dear?" the nurse asked. "I'm sorry about your parents passing."

Haley shook her head. "No. Thank you anyway. I should go. I need to go and see my brother."

"In that case I don't wish for him to worry about you any further. Come on. I'll take you to him."

Haley wiped away her tears and nodded as she walked out the door and walked down to her brother's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haley sighed as she walked into the room and sat down next to her brother.

She looked at him with sad eyes.

They both looked the same in every way.

They both had the same bronze hair and if you looked close enough into their eyes you can tell that Haley's eyes were less green and her brother Edward's was a little darker than hers.

Haley was a little bit shorter than her brother and her hair ran to her shoulders.

They had the same colour hair as their fathers.

The only way to actually tell them apart was to look them carefully in the eyes and look at their height.

She and her brother were both very stubborn but sometimes Haley could be more stubborn than her brother was.

They had got that from their father's side.

But when she looked into her brother's eyes at this moment they were the same color as hers now.

It was all because he was dying of a terrible and horrible illness.

He was dying of Spanish Influenza.

The very same illness as her parents was fighting their lives and died for.

She closed her eyes as she thought about her parents. 'It doesn't matter anymore because there dead and can't come back. People who have died can't come back from the dead. That's impossible. My parents can't come back from the dead. It's not possible for them to come back. They can't have another chance at life again.'

He looked at her eyes and said. "You've been crying." Haley flinched.

"I can tell." He continued. "Don't worry sister. It's ok to let go baby."

'He can read me like a rock.' She thought.

She sat down on a chair next to her brother. "I don't want you to die brother. Mother and Father have just passed away a few minutes ago." she said to her twin. "I'm going to be alone after you go."

"Don't worry about me baby." Edward said weakly. "You have to start worrying about yourself for now on." He coughed roughly.

His face was full of sweat.

Haley sighed and grabbed her brother's thin sweaty hand and squeezed it slightly.

He hadn't eaten in a few days which caused her to worry about him further.

They were now all with no family left for them to turn too.

"I want to die." Haley said as she looked down at her hands and winced.

She knew that would cause a reaction from Edward.

Edward's eyes widened at that comment and slowly shook his head.

'Thought so.'

Haley could see that it hurt him to do so.

"No you don't….." he replied. "Don't ever say that Haley. You don't want to die."

Haley's head snapped up to look into his eyes and said. "Yes I do."

Edward ignored her and continued. "You've got a future ahead of you Haley. A bright and happy future ahead. Don't waste it on wishful thinking like that. That's just plain stupid to be thinking like that. I know that you're smarter than that."

"Edward Mother and Father are gone. There dead. They can't come back." Haley said stubbornly. "You're going to be next, my friends abandoned me the second they found out what you, mother and father were dying off and to top it off the doctors are thinking of sending me to an orphanage. I've heard them talking about where they wanted to send me. I haven't got a future ahead of me Edward. Not without you by my side helping me day by day. I'm going to be alone!" Her eyes welled up as she thought about her parents again. "I don't want to be alone. I need you by my side brother."

She was almost getting to the point of yelling.

She had to calm down for Edward's sake.

"Haley calm down." Edward said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly. "It's going to be alright you'll see. Everything will work out on its own somehow. Trust me little sister."

Edward had always protected his younger sister from the world and Haley had always loved him for that.

"I trust you Edward. Always and forever." Haley replied. "You know I do."

Someone walked into the room and came to stand behind her.

He put his hand on her shoulder and Haley flinched away from his ice-cold hand.

He didn't notice her reaction to his ice-cold hand when he touched her.

"Miss Haley I'm afraid that it's time for you to leave." He said. "There is a car waiting outside to take you away."

He was pale-faced and had blonde hair and he was very handsome.

Haley turned to look up into his face. 'Dr Carlisle Cullen.'

She turned to face him.

She had seen him treat Edward and her mother and father every day and trusted him with her life if she ever needed it.

For a while she even had a crush on Dr Cullen but it didn't last very long when she found out that the doctor was married.

He was such amazing doctor and Haley admired him for that.

Dr Cullen was the only one in the hospital who didn't wear a mask over his face.

"Doctor I know that you did your best to save my parents." Haley said as she sighed. "But Dr Cullen you have to save my brother and to make him better with all your strength and with all your power you must help him survive this disease."

She looked into his butterscotch eyes with her sad green eyes.

She often would be entranced just by looking into his eyes but today wasn't one of those days.

She was determined to get what she wanted.

"Please do this for me. You're the best doctor around Chicago. Anywhere for that matter. I don't know anyone that's better than you are at what you do. You're amazing! You're the only one that I know that I can trust. I know that you're the only one who can heal my brother of this terrible disease. I know that you have the power to heal him if you at least try. I don't want to see my brother die of this stupid disease. His the only one that I have left. I don't want to lose anyone else because of this stupid disease."

Dr Cullen looked startled.

But a second later he nodded.

"I'll try to do my best to help your brother. I promise you that I'll try my hardest to help him. I'll try to heal him for you. I'm very sorry about what's happening in your life miss Haley. You've lost those who were dear to you."

Haley sighed with relief and turned back to her brother and kissed him on the forehead. 'Thank you. At least I know that he'll get better somehow. Hopefully. I have to trust that Dr Cullen will make him better.'

He smiled slightly. "Goodbye baby sister. I want you to do something for me." He said weakly his voice coming out hazily with every breath.

'I think his getting closer to dying now.' She thought sadly.

"Anything brother."

"I want you to promise me that when you leave here not to look back." He said. "Look to the future. Please will you do this for me?"

Haley nodded. "I will brother. I promise you that I'll never look back. I'll keep moving forward. No matter what the situation is."

His chest rose as his breathe came out in chunks.

He only had hours or minutes left.

'His getting closer.'

"If I really do get better as Dr Cullen said then I'll try and search for you. I promise you that. I'll never give up until I've found you and were back together again. No matter how far away you are. I will not rest until I find you again."

Haley half smiled. "Then I'll be waiting for you. No matter how long it takes. I'll keep on waiting for you to find me. Goodbye big brother." She said as left Dr Cullen with Edward.

She stopped by the open door and turned to Dr Cullen and said. "Dr Cullen please take good care of my brother."

Dr Cullen nodded. "I will Haley. Good bye. I promise that I'll take good care of your brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As she promised her brother she didn't look back as she walked out the building.

Haley started to cry as she climbed inside the motor car.

Now that her family was gone all her tears had come rushing out at once.

She could finally let herself go.

She didn't want her family to see her like this but that didn't matter anymore.

'There dead. They can't come back no matter how hard I wish for them by my side.'

"We are almost there Miss Haley." said the man who was driving as he looked at her through the rearview mirror.

The two men that were sitting beside her chuckled beside her.

Haley noticed that like the driver and the men that were sitting beside her looked exactly like Dr Cullen.

Because they too were pale-faced and beautiful.

But instead of the golden eyes that Dr Cullen had they had bright crimson red eyes.

'They all look alike.' Haley thought as she glanced at the men sitting beside her.

She wiped her tears away and looked at the men who were sitting beside her. 'What's so funny? Why are they laughing like that? Are they trying to make me feel a little better? If they are then it's not really working. There not doing a good job at doing it. Why are they laughing?'

Suddenly the man who was sitting on her left grabbed her and held her around the neck.

She screamed. "Let me go!"

"Hold her." The driver said calmly like nothing was happening out of the ordinary.

He continued to drive forward.

"Unfortunately there will be no orphanage for you Haley. We are sorry about that." Said the man who was holding her.

The other man who was in front of her took out a handkerchief and covered Haley's mouth and nose.

He grinned at Haley as he covered her mouth and nose.

She tried to kick and scream but in seconds she was unconscious.

The men chuckled.

The man who was holding her let go of her and Haley fell to the car floor.

"So what shall we do with this human child boss?" asked one of the men as the car stopped.

As he got out the car and put Haley limply over his shoulder.

"Can we feed on her?" asked the second man as he licked his lips as he smelled her fragrance. "Her smell is so overwhelming that I just can't stand it." He shivered.

"No. We are not to harm this child." He said. "I know that you are just a newborn Jay but you just can't taste this human's blood. She is just too important to me to just let her die. You're just going to have to be patient for now. Her future is too important to me." He chuckled when Jay's reaction dropped. "Don't worry we'll find you someone that you can drink from soon enough. Think of this as a test to control your thirst around humans."

Jay nodded.

He looked at Haley and smiled. "We shall freeze her. Then when she wakes in the 21st century we can decide what to do with her next."

"Why can't we just do it now?" Jay asked.

"Because we don't have the technology to do it." Tom replied. "In the future we'll have the technology then."

"How do you know." The other asked.

"Because I do." he replied. "Let's go."

The two men nodded.

They then placed Haley gently in a cryotube then froze her.

He laughed. "Until next we meet my dear Haley."

"What if someone finds her here before we can get to her?" Jay asked.

"Don't worry. No one will ever find her here or miss her. She has no other family left. When she wakes next she will remember nothing about what happened in this life and that includes us. And this building is in a very secure location."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haley woke in the 21st century when the door opened for her.

As she stumbled out she couldn't remember anything about her past.

Everything was blurred and that made her frustrated.

'Why can't I remember anything?'

She stared out the window.

She couldn't see anything because night was out.

She walked out of the building and into a park bench.

Haley sat down.

As she put her head in her hands she heard voices that somehow came out of nowhere.

She didn't even hear them walking over to her.

"Hello there missy what's your name?" asked one of the men.

Haley looked up at him.

He was pale faced and beautiful and he had raven black hair.

He had crimson red eyes that seem to bore into her own eyes.

She thought that she had seen him somewhere before but she couldn't remember where.

"Haley. My name is Haley."

The three other men behind him looked exactly like him.

'They could be brothers.' Haley thought.

He smiled. "My name is Tom. And this is Jay, Tim and Jake."

Jake had pale skin, red eyes that was slowly turning black and dark brown hair, Jay had the same red eyes and pale skin but he had brown hair with red streaks.

He had a mean look in his eyes as he stared at Haley.

And Tim had crimson red eyes with pale skin and dark blonde hair.

He tilted his head and smiled at her.

She shivered at that.

"Can I ask you how old are you Haley?"

"I…" Haley started as she stood. "I'm sorry but I have to go." She turned to walk away but Tom and his friends caught up easily.

"Oh but we all know that you have nowhere to go Haley." Tom said as he laughed.

'How do they know that? Are they reading my mind? No that's impossible. No one can read people's minds.'

Jay laughed at her uneasiness. "Aww don't be like that sweetheart. We're just trying to look for someone to play with. We're so bored at the moment and have nothing to do. And you look like a lot of fun."

'Is that my problem buddy? Go and bother someone else. Why do their voices sound so familiar? Have I already met them?'

She wanted to say that out loud but something was stopping her from saying anything.

Something was warning her at the back of her mind about these men but she didn't know what it was.

"Won't you play with us?" Jay asked.

"No." Haley replied. "Get away from me. I don't want to play with you."

"You shouldn't turn your back on us girlie." Tim said furiously.

Jake nodded in agreement. "Yes you don't know what we are and what we are capable of doing to you."

Haley stopped and slowly turned.

She knew now that there was something different about these people now.

She now knew that these people were different.

"And…. And just what are you?"

Tom smiled. "You really want to know? It just might shock you."

Haley nodded. "Just tell me what you are."

He shrugged. "Alright we'll tell you our little secret. Just remember Haley that you wanted to know." Tom grinned showing his brilliant white teeth. "We are vampires."

Haley gasped. 'Oh no! Vampires. What have I gotten myself into?'

Her memory flashed back from someone telling her stories about vampires.

She knew that they were dangerous and not to be trusted with and could kill you within seconds without giving it a second thought.

They were cold-hearted killers that didn't care about anything.

Her hand flew up to her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

She knew that there was no one to help her now.

If someone were to help her then they'll end up dying and it would be her fault.

She couldn't let that happen.

She didn't want people to die for her.

She was on her own from now on.

She then turned and ran for her life.

"You can't get away from us." Jay yelled after her as he laughed. "We will always find you no matter where you hide."

"Stay away from me you monsters." Haley said as she ran away from them.

Haley hid in an alleyway.

It wasn't long until she soon heard there soft voices calling out to her.

"Oh Haley where are you?" Tom said. "Don't worry we won't hurt you." He paused and sighed. "We know a lot about you." He chuckled. "We know that your seventeen and you lived in the 18th century before coming here to the 21st century. And that your memory from your life has mysteriously disappeared."

Haley gasped. 'The 18th century.' Her eyes widened. 'I think that I remember that now. But there was something else that I was meant to remember. Why do they know so much about me? How do they know that my memory has gone?'

"We also know that when you were younger you used to pretend that you were a vampire yourself and annoy your brother and parents." Tom said. "You weren't scared of anything back then. You weren't scared of being alone all the time. What happened to you?"

'I grew up. How is it that they know me? I don't know them. Do I? How did they know what my fear is? That I'm scared to be alone. And how did they know that I used to do that? That was a secret only my family knew." She frowned as she tried to remember the faces of her family.

Suddenly they were right in front of her.

"Hello there." Tom said as he grabbed her shirt and yanked Haley to her feet.

He circled Haley and started to sniff her while his mates were watching him. "Mmm you so smell so good. mouth-watering to be exact. I have to control myself just in case I decided to have a taste of your blood otherwise I won't be able to stop myself." He chuckled as he turned to his mates and said. "She smells delicious doesn't she?"

Jake, Jay and Tim nodded together.

Jake looked her down furiously as through he wanted her blood there and now which made Haley shiver in fright.

Haley was frozen with fear as Tom continued to circle her. "P….please don't hurt me."

Jake laughed. "Aww she's scared to death. Look she's shaking. Poor thing."

Tom stopped behind her back and said. "Shh. Don't worry sweetheart." He soothed her as he moved her hair away from her neck as he continued to talk into her ear. "I promise you that we won't hurt you here. We have no intention of doing that just yet. Don't be scared. Everything is going to be alright." He chuckled as he lifted his fingers and pressed them against the skin of her neck and immediately she was knocked unconscious.

Haley fell to the ground.

Jay laughed and walked over and put Haley over his shoulder. "That power of yours can be very useful sometimes."

"Do you really think it's the same girl from that day Tom?" Jake asked.

Tom nodded. "Yes she's defiantly the one. Let's take her back. She's the last of them for now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tom walked into a cell room with Jake, Jay and Tim following behind him.

"Put her in that cell." Tom said. "She'll wake soon."

Jay nodded and walked into a cell and put Haley's limp body on the ground and then locked the door after him.

Jay looked at the other girls in the other cells and smiled at them.

Some cringed away when they saw him looking other girls started crying.

They laughed and walked out of the room.

Five minutes later Haley woke and sat up immediately.

She knew where she was.

She brought her knees to her chest.

"Do you know where you are?" asked the girl in a cell across from her.

She came out of the shadows.

Haley gasped when she saw that her face was full of scars that were slashed all over her face.

From what or how Haley wasn't sure but she was sure that it wasn't for a good reason.

She guessed that the she had tried to escape before and this was the penalty for doing so.

Haley saw that the girl didn't react when Haley saw her face.

Haley nodded and the girl smiled slightly.

Haley could see that she seemed a little pleased.

"Good so you know what they are and what they are going to do to you?" she said. "At least you know that much about what's going to happen to you."

Haley nodded again but didn't answer.

One of the girls came up to the bars. "Hey Scars don't scare the poor new girl. She's been through enough as it is." She said as she chuckled.

'How can anyone laugh when there stuck in a scary and dreary place as this? Are they nuts?' Haley thought. 'And with those vampires here.'

Scars shrugged. "I might as well. I'm only telling her this before they decide eat her. She won't be able to escape from this place. None of us can so don't even think of trying it because you won't succeed."

The girl smiled at Haley. "Hi I'm Amy. I've been here for about 4 weeks now. We call that girl over there who has the scars on her face Scars. It's a bit original but whatever. She's my sister."

Haley said nothing.

'How can she call her sister that?' Haley thought as she shivered.

Amy and Scars laughed at her.

"Aww the poor thing. She's scared to death." Amy said as she pouted her bottom lip out. "Poor baby. Just look at her shiver in her cage. I feel for you girl. You have no idea what they are going to do to you."

"She should be scared. Do you think they'll eat her or change her Amy?"

"Oh defiantly eat her." Amy replied as she smiled wickedly. "That's why they brought her here. Don't you think Scars? So that they can feed off her. They won't think to change a girl like her."

Scars grinned and nodded in agreement. "That's defiantly the reason Amy. I don't know why they'll even bother to change her. Those creatures don't think twice with what they do."

"Why don't you leave her alone?" said one of the girls closer to Haley as she moved to the bars.

"Yeah she's done nothing to you." said another on the opposite side of Haley.

Scars turned and frowned at them. "Why don't you just butt out of it? This isn't your business whether we tease her or not."

Amy smiled slightly. "Yeah. Were just trying to have some fun with her. That's all. It's so boring here and new girls are always so much fun to play with. We like to see them break."

'I think I'm going to be sick.' Haley thought as she put her hands on her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haley didn't want to eat when food eventually came to them.

Instead she sat on the left hand corner of her cell.

'I want to go home.' She thought as she sighed. 'Expect I can't remember where home is.' She frowned. 'Why can't remember anything? This is so frustrating. There has to be something that I can remember. All I can remember is the 18th century and that's all. Nothing else. I feel like there's something that I need to remember about right away. Something important.'

The two girls that were beside her looked at each other from their cells.

The one that was furthest away from Haley nodded her head at the other girl.

The girl who was closest to Haley moved over to her and put her hand on Haley's shoulder.

Haley flinched away as she touched her.

"You don't have to worry. I won't hurt you. I'm not one of them." She sighed as she looked down as she whispered. "Not yet anyway if they decide that they want to change me into one of them."

Haley stared at her without saying anything.

She noticed that this was one of the girls that had stood up for her before.

The girl looked up at her with her sad hazel brown eyes.

Haley could see the girl's spirit through her eyes.

It was crushed and Haley pitied her.

'She must have been hurt bad before they brought her to this place. Poor girl. What have they done to her? Is this what they're going to do to me? Break me down.'

She looked over at the other girl and gasped as she turned her neck.

There was a bite mark on the left side of her neck that looked fresh.

"I know that you're scared. You have every reason to be scared being here with those vampires. Trust me I know. But my sister and I have been here for 3 weeks now. So were hardly scared anymore. What's your name?" she asked as Haley turned back to her.

"Haley." She replied. "My name is Haley."

She tried to smile but to Haley it looked like it hurt her face to do so.

Haley didn't blame her.

'Who could ever feel the need to smile in a place like this?' Haley thought.

"My name is Emma and that's my sister Abby."

"Nice to meet you." Haley replied. "Thank you for standing up for me before."

Haley heard Amy scoff from inside from cell

Haley ignored her.

"It was all we could do." Abby said. "All Scars and Amy think about is themselves and teasing other girls. Don't worry about them."

Haley felt Scars and Amy's glare on her but ignored them.

"Emma could you tell me what year I'm in?"

Haley watched Emma's reaction as it turned into shock.

"It's the 21st century 2009. Why didn't you know that?"

Haley's eyes widened. "The 21st century. I don't believe it."

'I missed out 109 years.'

"No reason."

Suddenly someone walked into the room.

Haley knew that he was a vampire from the look at him. He had the same red eyes and paled face as the other vampires that she had seen so far today.

He pressed a button and all the cell doors opened.

"In front of your cells now." He commanded. "And don't try to run away or you'll pay the penalty."

He looked at Scars as he did so and Scars grinned at him in return.

"What's going on?" Haley asked as she stood outside her cell.

"There choosing whether to change us." Emma explained.

"Or drink our blood." Abby added.

Vampires came into the cell room and stood in front of each of the girls.

Haley recognized who was in front of her and frowned. "Tom."

Tom smiled. "Hello Haley."

He brought out a marker and put SPV on her forehead.

He smiled at her one last time before leaving.

Haley turned to Emma.

She had a huge V on her forehead.

"Venom." Emma mouthed and Haley sighed with relief.

Haley turned to look at Abby.

She also had a V on her forehead.

'Good.'

Abby tilted her head in confusion as she saw what was on Haley's head. "What does SPV mean?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know but I hope it's good."

Haley turned to Scars and Amy.

Scars had a D on her forehead but Amy had a V on her forehead.

Amy went over to hug Scars. "I don't believe it. Oh Scars."

Scars was glaring at Haley when she saw what was on her forehead. "This isn't fair. You should be with us. They only brought you here to drink your blood. Why are you so special enough that they have to change you into one of them?"

One of the vampires that was marking another girl glared at her. "Shut up. You haven't got a right to talk outside your cage."

Scars glared back at him. "No I won't. I can talk however and whenever I want."

Haley gasped as she looked to Scars then to the vampire. 'She's not scared of them. She's standing her ground. She's brave.'

The vampire walked up to her and Scars didn't flinch once when he walked to her side. "You will do as you are told you pesky human. Or else."

Scars smiled up at him. "Or else what? Huh. What will you do to me? You'll make me pay the penalty again. What other horrible thing can you do to this face?" she said as she pointed to her face. She spat at his feet and grinned up at him and Haley could see that the vampire's hand was twitching.

'She better be careful.' Haley thought.

"You filthy, disgusting monster." Scars said. "You kill people without giving it a second thought. Do you even care about whose lives that you're destroying? You can't do anything to me without your master's permission can't you. So you can't hurt me without him telling me so."

He growled. "I can do whatever I want. I don't need Tom to tell me what to do."

"Then prove it." Scars said. "Go right ahead and try to hurt me anyway you want. I want to see you try to hurt me. Go ahead and do it. Take your best shot. I have nothing less to lose now. Go on. Do it. I want to see if you can hurt me." She grinned. "Unless you're too chicken to do it."

"Don't push it Scars." Emma said. "You might regret it."

Scars turned to Emma and frowned. "You stay out of this. I can stand for myself. I don't need anyone's help. I know what I'm doing."

Emma shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Scars turned back to the vampire and smiled at him and said. "Now Amy!"

Amy jumped up onto the vampires back and wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Get off me!"

She looked over his shoulder and said. "Run Scars! Run and get out of here. I won't let them drink your blood."

Scars nodded and ran for the door.

Just as she got to the door Tom appeared.

He growled at her as he said. "Get into your cell. Now!"

Scars shook her head. "No I had enough of this."

Tom sighed. "Why have you been so hard to handle since we brought you here?"

"You know why." Scars replied. "I don't want to be in a cage. Let me go."

Tom smiled and flashed by her side. "Oh don't you worry. I'll let you go."

She gasped. "You will?"

Tom grinned and bit into her neck.

Scars screamed out in pain as he drank her blood from her neck.

Some of the girls in the cells started screaming when he bit into her neck.

Jay walked in and banged on the cell doors. "Shut up."

Jake came in after Jay as Tom continued to drink Scars blood and sighed. "Is that really necessary to do that now Tom?"

Tom stopped drinking her blood and Scars fell limply into his arms and her eyes slowly closed. "She doesn't deserve to be punished now. She's had her chance. She's been tough to handle ever since we brought her in here." He said as he finished Scars off.

Jake sighed again as Tom broke her neck. "Has he finally lost it?" he mumbled to himself.

He let her go and Scars fell dead by his feet and kicked the body hard.

Haley was frozen with fear as she looked down at the dead body.

Amy screamed when Scars fell to the ground and kneeled down next to her. "Bree can you hear me?" she said as she shook Scars. "Please wake up. Please you can't be dead. You just can't. It's all my fault. I should be the one who is dead. Not you. I'm so sorry. I was the stupid one who thought of the plan. I forgot about their incredible speed and strength. I'm such an idiot for thinking that this would work in the first place." She looked up at Tom and glared at him. "This is all your fault!" She said as she stood. "You killed her!"

"Maybe if she listened to me then I wouldn't have killed her." Tom replied. But no. She refused to obey me so she paid the price."

"That's because you're a monster!" Amy screamed.

She was just about to lunge at him when he grabbed her by the neck.

Amy gasped out for breath as he lifted her up into the air. "If you listen to me then I won't kill you like I killed your sister."

"Never…. I would never listen…. to you. You monster…"

Tom's eyes narrowed. "Very well. Die." He said as he squeezed his fingers tightly around Amy's neck.

Amy eyes almost rolled back into her head as Tom choked her.

"Tom stop this." Jake said. "She's not worth the trouble. She's just a pathetic, weak human. She's not worth it."

Tom sighed as he loosened his grip around her neck and said. "Yes your right."

He turned to her cell and threw her in.

Amy gasped for breath.

"I don't believe it." Haley whispered to herself. "Is this my fate? To die like this."

Tom turned and smiled at Haley.

She knew that he had heard what she had said and gulped.

"Don't worry my lovely, sweet girl." He said to her as he walked over to her side and put his hand on her head. "I have bigger plans for you in the future. You're not going to die like this girl just did. You have nothing to worry about. Even if you break the rules I still won't hurt you or kill you. I'll keep you safe."

'Gee that's not very reassuring to me.'

Amy glared at Haley. "Why can't she die? Why is she so special to you?"

Tom ignored Amy as he then turned back to the body. "Take this filth away. I don't want to see it again." Tom turned and left.

Jake nodded and grabbed the body and put it over his shoulder and walked after Tom.

Amy started crying.

"I knew it." Haley heard Jake say. "His completely lost his mind now."

'Is he meant to be crazy or something? He must be crazy.'

"Why are you taking orders from him when his acting this way?" Haley asked Jake as he walked to the door. "You know you can just walk away from all this. Can't you?"

Emma nodded in agreement.

Jake turned and walked up to Haley's cell and sighed. "I can't. It's too late to walk away from all this now."

Haley frowned. "Why not?"

"You wouldn't…. you wouldn't understand what we do." Jake replied.

"Try me."

Jake slowly shook his head. "No I'm sorry Haley but I have to go. You'll understand soon enough. I'm sorry." He said as he walked off.

The remaining vampires told everyone to go back into the cells expect the ones who had D on their foreheads.

Haley saw that a few of them looked scared about what was going to happen to them but some tried to look brave.

Haley watched them walk out the room from inside her cell.

They heard the screams straight away and Haley blocked her ears away from the horrible noise.

'Make it stop.' She thought as she squeezed her eyes shut.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Afterwards it slowly dyed down and Haley knew that it was over.

The girls never did come back afterwards but Tom and a few others came and grabbed the other girls and took them away to change them.

Their eyes were now a bright crimson red color after drinking the girl's blood.

Tom took Haley to a room that said "SPV" on the door frame.

Jay, Tim and Jake followed him in and closed the door after them.

Inside there was needles, other tools and a table in the middle of the room.

Haley's eyes went wide as she saw them and gulped. 'What are they planning to do with me?'

Haley didn't struggle as Tom tied her on the table.

She knew that it was useless to struggle with their strong grip.

They strapped her arms above her head and they also strapped her torso and legs down and for an hour or so Tom and his mates took pleasure with torturing Haley.

Haley's screams echoed the room and it made her screams seem louder than they already were.

When they finally stopped torturing her Tom bent over and bit into Haley's neck and put his own venom into her bloodstream.

Haley started screaming louder in pain.

"Quickly the needle." Tom said. "Give it to me before the venom blocks the bloodstream. We cannot use what's inside the needle if the bloodstream is blocked. The plan won't work then."

Jay quickly handed him a needle with green liquid inside. He injected it right into her arm.

Haley screamed even louder as the needle was injected into her arm and the liquid sent into her body.

She didn't know that she could scream louder than she already had but somehow she managed to do it.

"Make it stop!" she screamed. "Please! It hurts so much! I want it to stop!"

Tom smiled at her pain. "Don't worry Haley. I promise you that it will be all over very soon. There won't be any pain left after it's all finished. You won't feel any pain ever again. You have my word on that. This is the last time that you'll feel this burning from the venom. You'll become what we are soon enough." He stroked her forehead. "Then you'll be a completely new person. You'll feel a difference when this is over. Trust me. This is all part of the process of becoming a vampire. We all had to go through this process to become what you are now becoming." He grinned. "You are not alone."

"What?" Haley said through her teeth.

'How can anyone go through this? It's unbearable.'

Slowly her memories disappeared and turned to darkness in her mind.

As soon as it began it was all over in five minutes.

Haley could feel that her body had changed somehow like Tom had said.

She felt different.

She felt stronger and her throat felt sore.

It was like it was on fire.

Haley looked around the room.

She could see every crack in the walls.

When she came to her reflection in the mirror of the door she saw that her eyes had turned silver.

Haley gasped and widened her eyes. 'My eyes. What happened to my eyes? What did they do to them?'

Tom took little notice of her gasp for he was jumping with joy. "It worked! I did it. I can't believe that it worked."

"Yes but what's wrong with her eyes?" Jay asked. "Why aren't they red like ours are? There different from our colour."

"Never mind about that now. What's important now is that the venom worked." Tom untied her and took her back to her cell.

Haley noticed that Abby and Emma were already back in their cells.

They looked up when they saw Haley walking in and Haley gasped when she saw that their eyes had turned from their usual color to a bright crimson red color.

Emma's eyes widened as she saw Haley's own silver eyes.

She frowned slightly. 'Why are there eyes red and mine silver?'

Tom pushed Haley back into her cell and locked the door afterwards.

Haley could see that Amy was in her cell rocking on the ground.

Haley noticed that her eyes were crimson red as well.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked.

"We heard you scream from here. It's amazing what we can now hear." Abby said. "Why are your eyes silver and ours red?"

"Make it stop." Amy moaned. "I don't want to feel like this. My throat is so sore."

"I don't know." Haley said as she sat down and pressed her back against the wall hard.

Suddenly the wall cracked and fell apart.

Abby and Emma gasped together.

"Run Haley." Abby yelled. "Run and get away of this place."

"But what about you?" Haley asked. "I can't just leave you here in this horrible place. Especially with Tom here."

"Never mind about us Haley." Emma said. "You're the only one who can get out of this place. Run now! And never look back."

"But…"

"Haley just go!" Abby said. "Listen Tom wants you for a reason and we are not letting him get his hands on you. Go!"

Haley nodded. "Thank you both. You both have been very good friends to me since I met you. Don't worry. I'll come back for you."

Emma forced a smile to come across her face.

Haley knew that it was hard for her to do so after so many weeks in the cell.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Now go. Don't let Tom catch you."

Haley nodded again as she ran off and never looked back at the building.

Tom, Jay, Jake, Tim, Hunter and Flint came in a second later.

Tom gasped as he saw that Haley's cage was empty. "No!"

Emma smiled. "She'll be far away from this place now. You'll never be able catch up to her now." She laughed slightly. "Not after what you did to her and all of us."

Amy's head was in her lap.

Her head snapped up and said. "So you didn't any of need us after all?" she said as she looked to Haley's empty cell. "After all that all that you actually needed was Haley? Why her? Why is she so special?"

Tom laughed. "Do you think I care about that or what happens to you girls? You'll find out soon why Haley is so special and why I paid special attention to her." Tom said as he turned to Hunter and Flint. I want you to search everywhere for her. I don't care how; when or where you find her just bring her back here. I want her back. She's too important if she gets into the wrong hands. Especially if the Volturi get to her."

"Yes master. We will find her." They said as they disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Haley finally stopped in front of a sign.

She had been running all night and never stopped.

She wasn't even tired and was fascinated about that.

'What am I? Have I really become like them now. A vampire.' She shuddered at the thought. "I won't trust anyone expect myself."

Haley soon came across a sign.

"'Welcome to Forks.'" She read.

She felt a pull coming from this place deep in her body but she ignored it.

She didn't know what that meant.

'I hope that there's a place where I can hide for now until I figure out where to go from here. I'm sure that Tom will be searching for me. That means I can't stay here for that long.'

Haley ran on.

She stopped in front of a high school.

Haley smiled slightly. "At least I'll be with others students my age here. If they do find me here then they wouldn't attack me in front of all those students and give themselves away. It's the perfect hiding place from those creeps."

Later….

"What's with the new girl?" Emmett asked Edward at lunch.

Haley was sitting alone at a table on the opposite end of the cafeteria.

Her hands were tightly gripping the end of the table as she stared at them.

She was frowning at the Cullen's and her whole body was trembling.

Edward shrugged. "I haven't heard her say anything."

"Go on." Emmett encouraged him. "I want to hear what's wrong with her."

He rolled his eyes and then concentrated on her and a moment later he gasped and then growled.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"She's a newborn. She's struggling to hold onto her thirst with all these people around. She knows what we are and she doesn't trust us let alone herself."

"What should we do?" Bella asked as she looked around at the students sitting around in the cafeteria.

Edward leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "We just have to keep an eye on her and stop her from attacking anyone in here." He whispered as he looked to Haley.

"Does anyone suspect anything?" Jasper asked as he looked around at the students that were passing by her.

She squeezed her eyes shut as they walked past her.

"A few are wondering what's wrong with her eyes but beside from that nothing else." Edward replied. "They're wondering why there so silver and some of them are wondering if she's related to us."

"Silver? That can't be right." Jasper said. "That's not normal. Are you sure that's what they were thinking?"

Edward nodded.

'Shows what they know.' Rosalie thought. 'Why do they even think that she could be related to us? Just look at her."

Edward ignored her thoughts.

"What's her name?" Alice asked as she frowned as she looked at Haley. "That's very strange. I didn't see her coming. I should have seen her coming."

"I don't know what her name is." Edward replied.

"Do you know if she works for the Volturi?" Rosalie asked. "Do you know if she was sent here by them to keep an eye on us? That must be why you didn't see her coming here. To keep us from knowing what their plans were."

Edward and Alice shook their heads together.

"She doesn't look like she belongs to the Volturi." Alice said. "And the Volturi wouldn't send out a newborn to check on us. There better than that. They would know that a newborn wouldn't be able to handle their thirst."

Edward looked at her again.

A second later he sighed and shook his head. "I can't hear anything that she's thinking now. She's hiding her thoughts from me. If she knows what I can do I bet she knows who we are."

Alice shook her head. "No I don't think she does. She doesn't seem to know us. She just knows what we are and that's all. She's just a nomad. She doesn't trust us. That means that she doesn't work for the Volturi."

Suddenly Haley banged the table with her fist and stormed out the cafeteria.

"We should follow her." Jasper said. "She might hurt someone if were not near her to stop her."

Edward nodded and got up from the table and walked off after Haley followed by Jasper, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Haley ran into the forest.

She sat herself against a tree and put her head in her knees.

'I can't take it anymore! I want out. I don't want this anymore. I never wanted this. I don't want to be like this.'

"Hello." came a voice.

Haley looked up to see six people standing in front of her.

Haley recognized them from the cafeteria and snarled and stood to defend herself.

That made her uncomfortable but she knew that they were vampires like her so she was determined to protect herself at any cost.

They gasped when they saw her silvery eyes.

"Why aren't her eyes red?" the girl with the brown hair said.

'Vampires. I can't trust them. I have to protect myself from them. I don't know who they are working for.'

"What do you want with me vampires? Have you come to destroy me? Because if you are then you'll be doing me a favor. I never wanted to be like this or have this life."

The one who had bronze hair put his hands out in front of him. "It's alright. Don't be afraid of us. We won't hurt you. We don't mean you harm and we don't want to destroy you. My name is Edward. These are my siblings and wife Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. What is your name?"

"How do I know if you won't hurt me?" Haley snarled. "You are like me after all. How can I trust you if you are vampires?"

"You can trust us because we haven't attacked you yet." Emmett said.

Haley sighed. 'I guess that's true.'

She looked at each of them. "Haley. My name is Haley." She replied as she straightened up out of her crouch.

She could now see now that they weren't here to hurt her and trusted them a little even if they were vampires like her.

'If they were here to hurt me they would have done that already.' She thought.

"What are you doing here newborn?" Rosalie demanded.

Haley turned and glared at her and asked. "What did you call me?"

"Humans who have been turned into a vampire from the first couple months to this life are called newborns." Edward explained.

'So that's what I am.' Haley thought as she sighed. 'I guess there's no going back now. I guess I have to learn to live with it.'

"When did you become a vampire?" Bella asked.

"I was turned yesterday." Haley replied.

"Did the person who changed you explain the rules to you after they created you?" Emmett asked.

Haley shook her head. 'Vampires have rules?'

"Come and stay with us and we'll tell you the rules." Emmett said.

"It's alright Haley." Alice said gently as she gave Haley a soft smile. "You can trust us. We won't hurt you."

Haley nodded.

"Follow us." Edward said as they ran off.

They arrived at a big white house.

Haley gawked at it. "This is your house?"

Edward nodded. "You better stay behind us."

Haley nodded as she hid behind Emmett and Jasper.

Edward called for Carlisle and Esmé as they walked through the doors.

"What are you doing home so early?" Esmé asked. "Is everything alright?"

"We had an unsuspected surprise." Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes as she looked to Edward who ignored her glare.

"Haley." Edward called. "Emmett, Jasper would you please step forward so that Haley can be seen."

Emmett and Jasper moved so Haley could be seen.

Esmé gasped. "A newborn." Her eyes widened when she saw her eyes.

Edward nodded. "We found her at school. If we didn't help her then she might have lost control and attacked everyone that was near her."

'I'm so glad that they have so little faith in me.' Haley thought.

Carlisle nodded. "Then it was a good thing that you got to her first without something happening." He said as he turned to Haley. "What is your name young one?"

"Haley."

Carlisle eyes narrowed for a second as she said her name.

"The person who created her didn't explain to her the rules." Edward explained.

"That was reckless." Carlisle said. "Something could have happened if she lost control of herself. Luckily you got to her before anything could happen."

"Please can you tell me these rules?" Haley asked.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Come take a seat. There are only one or two that I have to explain to you."

Haley nodded as she sat down.

"You have to keep being a vampire to yourself." Carlisle explained as Haley sat down. "We can't draw attention to ourselves and you cannot let a human know what you really are. There is a group of vampires called the Volturi in Italy."

"They're like royalty." Esmé explained. "Some vampires have talents and you even might have a talent."

"So do you understand now?" Carlisle asked.

Haley nodded.

There was something very familiar about the man.

Haley just didn't know what it was.

She felt that she had seen him somewhere before but didn't know where.

'Why does he seem so familiar? And it's not just him. I have the same feeling with Edward as well. It's as if I know him from somewhere. But that's impossible. Isn't it?'

Esmé placed her hand on her shoulder and Haley flinched away from the touch.

"Sorry dear." She said. "Do you have a place to stay sweetheart?"

Haley shook her head.

Esmé smiled. "Then why don't you stay here. You can join our family if you like."

Haley gasped. "Really? Thank you so much."

Emmett laughed. "Welcome to the family little sister."

"Bella could you take Haley up to our spare room please." Carlisle said.

Bella nodded and took Haley's hand.

"I would like to come also." Edward said.

As they walked upstairs Haley asked Bella. "So how long have you been a vampire?"

"For about ninety years now."

"And what's your ability?"

"I'm a shield." Bella explained. "I can shield people with my mind."

"And I can read people's minds. All expect for Bella." Edward said.

Haley stopped and turned to them and tilted her head as she asked. "Why?"

"Because I also have a shield around my brain." Bella explained.

"That would be so cool if I had a ability." Haley replied with a smile.

Edward chuckled. "We only just have to wait and see."

"Can I ask you why your eyes are silver instead of red?" Bella asked.

Haley sighed. "Honestly I don't know why my eyes are silver."

They stopped in front of a door.

"This will be your room." Bella said. "It was the music room but we can change all that."

Haley opened the door and saw that the room was filled with many instruments like Bella had said.

Haley walked over to a Guitar and touched its strings.

They all heard Alice's voice yelling from downstairs. "You can play that Haley."

Edward laughed. "Apparently Alice saw you playing that in her vision just now."

Haley laughed with him.

Haley took the guitar and sat down on a bed and started playing.

"Wow you are good." Bella said.

Edward stared at Haley and tilted his head.

"What?" Haley asked.

"It's strange we look so much alike. We both have the same hair and the same face. The only difference is our eyes. I didn't notice that at school."

Haley shrugged. "Nothing to worry about. It's properly just coincidence."

As Haley sat on the couch Carlisle asked. "So how did you end up becoming a vampire?"

Without thinking Haley drew a box in midair and it started playing like a movie.

It showed her walking out of the tube.

Haley looked at her hands stunned. "How did I do that?" she said after it ended and slowly disappeared.

"The SPV that they injected into you must mean 'Special Venom'." Carlisle explained. "And that tube that they put you in is called a cryotube. I didn't think that they had those sorts of things back then."

"Is that meant to mean anything?" Haley asked. "The SPV I mean."

Carlisle nodded. "It means that when you were changed they have put every ability inside you. That was what that green liquid was when they injected it into your arm. That's properly why your eyes are silver."

Haley nodded. "I understand now. And is this burning in my throat is that a part of that." She said as she put her hand to her neck. "It feels like my skin is on fire. Its uncomfortable."

Edward chuckled. "I'm surprised that you could hold yourself together today when you were surrounded by all those people at the cafeteria." He said. "It just means that you're thirsty. Come with me and I'll take you hunting."

Haley nodded and went with him willingly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Haley started hunting 2 Elk and two Deer's all while Edward leaned against a tree and watched her.

She turned to him after she had finished with a Moose.

"Are you done?"

Haley nodded.

"Let's go back."

"Haley was quite impressive when she was hunting." Edward explained after they got back to the house.

Haley frowned. "Um… I was wondering…. What is that thing?" Haley asked as she pointed at the TV.

Emmett turned to the TV and back to Haley and began to laugh. "It's called a Television." He smirked at Haley. "You can watch things on it." He grabbed the remote and turned it on and chuckled. "It looks like we have to teach you about the 21st century." He said laughing.

Haley ignored him.

Suddenly a shimmering white box appeared in midair again.

Emmett turned the T.V off and turned to see what was going on.

"Hey…I didn't do that." Haley said as everyone began to watch with her.

"I don't want you to die." said the voice.

Haley gasped. "That's…. that's me." Haley widened her eyes in surprise. "In the 18th century before I was turned."

"Don't worry about me baby." said another voice.

Edward gasped. "That's.… me."

As it ended Edward and Haley turned to face each other.

They both couldn't speak as they stared at each other's faces.

Haley was the one who broke the silence.

She turned to Carlisle. "I remember that night now. I remember you. I remember trying to not to cry over my parents."

Carlisle nodded. "As do I thought that they sent you to an orphanage. It's clear now that, that was not the intention in the first place. They wanted to turn you. It was a trap all along. They knew that they could get to you if your family died."

Haley turned back to Edward with wide eyes. "You're…. my…. Brother…." Haley said slowly as she took a step back. "I…. I don't believe it. How is that even possible?"

"I never knew that I had a twin sister before." Edward said as he looked down and sighed. "I guess that I forgot all about you when Carlisle turned me."

Haley suddenly started shouting. "No! You can't be my brother…. You can't! That's just….That's just impossible! There's no way that you can be my brother."

"That was evidence just then Haley." Jasper said.

He pointed at the space where the glowing box had been and to Carlisle. "And you both look exactly the same."

Edward nodded in agreement.

Haley shook her head and took another step back. "No. You…. can't…. be." She turned and ran out the house.

"Edward you better go and find her." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded and ran out the house.

Edward ran through the forest calling out Haley's name. "Haley!"

He stopped and closed his eyes and listened for a sign. He opened them again and ran towards the lake. "Haley. Where are you?"

"I'm up here." said a voice.

Edward looked up to see that Haley was on a tree sitting on a branch.

Her back was against the trunk of the tree.

She looked down and half smiled at him.

"What are you doing up there?" Edward asked.

"Thinking." Haley replied.

"About?"

She looked down and gave him a soar look. "You're the one that can read minds. Read mine."

Edward chuckled. "I would but you're blocking your thoughts from me. I can't read anyone's mind if there blocking me."

"You're not much of a mind reader then if you can't hear people's thought if there blocking you out." Haley said as she sighed. "I was thinking about us being brother and sister."

"And?"

Haley grunted and closed her eyes. "I believe it's true. That we are brother and sister. I mean it's true that we both do look-alike. I can see that now."

Edward smiled. "Come let's go back."

"Were back." Edward called as they entered the house.

Edward walked over to Bella and kissed her on the lips then turned to Haley and laughed. "Don't worry you'll find someone someday."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Oh so now you can read my mind."

Edward chuckled.

"His right Haley." Alice said. "I just saw you with someone."

Haley turned to her with interest in her eyes. "What did he look like?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't know. I couldn't see him very well in the vision. His face was all blurry. But don't worry. You'll see him in about a year. I'm not sure if he'll be a vampire or something else though. Sorry."

'Please be vampire. I don't want to hurt him if his human.'

Haley turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle when the others go back to school can I come with them? I really want to learn more about this century."

"Maybe you should wait a while before doing that Haley." Carlisle replied. "We don't want you to lose control when you smell human blood for the first time."

"I can help her train for that day." Jasper said. "I'll help you."

Haley gasped. "You will." She hugged him. "Thank you so much Jasper. When can we get started?"

Jasper smiled. "Anytime you want."

"How about now?"

Jasper nodded as he smiled. "Alright we can start now."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

One year later….

"Are you ready yet Haley?" Esmé called from downstairs.

"Yes!" Haley called from upstairs.

"Then hurry up please dear. The others are waiting for you in the car."

'Oh boy.' She thought as she took a deep unnecessary breathe. 'I still can't believe that I'm doing this. I thought that this day would never arrive.'

During the year that she had stayed with them Haley's eyes had stayed the same color but her eyes were now flecked with purple.

When she was thirsty they would turn into an icy light blue color.

She had also adapted to the Cullen's diet which she had found hard at first but overtime she found it more easier as she got used to it.

She had gotten used to the 21st century and learnt everything there was about it.

Usually she thought of it as an alien world that she wasn't used to.

Emmett had kept laughing at her when she tried to understand everything.

She had to try to keep her temper down so she wouldn't rip his head off and Emmett could see that which made him want to joke around with her the more.

She and Jasper had also practiced to train herself to keep control around blood.

She truly felt that she was now a part of the family now.

Haley laughed as she ran out the house and into the car where they were waiting for her.

"Another school year." Rosalie grumbled.

"And my first school time ever." Haley said excitedly as she started bouncing around in the car. "This is so exciting."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she saw and sensed her excitement. "Please. Haley I just want you to know one thing. School isn't exciting. Sorry if I disappointed you but it's true."

"Well sure for you it isn't exciting." Haley said. "That's because you kept going back through the years. And that's not my fault that you got bored with it during those years. This is my first day."

"Remember Rosalie. Haley and I were born in the 18th century…." Edward said.

"And never got to go to school…." Haley finished for Edward.

"Stop finishing each other's sentences." Rosalie growled. "Why do you have to do that? It's so annoying."

Haley laughed as she got out the car.

"Just remember what I taught you Haley." Jasper said.

Haley nodded. "Don't worry Jasper I'll remember. You don't have to worry about me. I won't let you down. I promise."

'Urg I hate twins. There so annoying.' Haley heard Rosalie think.

'Just one more reason to annoy her then.' She thought as Edward grinned at her causing Rosalie to glare at Haley.

She could feel everyone's stares at her as she walked through the school with Edward.

She could smell the scents right away.

'Wow she's beautiful.' A boy thought. 'Is she related to the Cullens? She looks exactly like Edward. Expect for the eyes.'

Edward growled softly.

Haley rolled her eyes. 'Edward stop being so over protective of me. You knew this might happen.'

'Not when you immediately step out the car.'

Later….

As usual when it was at lunch the Cullen's sat alone.

Jasper was tense around Haley with all the people surrounding her.

"Jasper please I'm sure that I can handle myself." Haley said as she squeezed her eyes shut. "You can trust me not to lose control of myself."

"Just remember what I taught you."

Alice suddenly started giggling.

"What?" Haley asked as she opened her eyes to stare at Alice.

Alice pointed at a boy sitting alone. "The new boy keeps staring at you. He can't take his eyes off you."

Rosalie scoffed. "So everyone's been staring at her all day like morons. What's so special about this one?"

Haley ignored Rosalie and turned to look at the boy who was staring at her.

He had red hair and had bright blue eyes.

He immediately looked down guiltily as he caught her looking.

Haley could see from where she sat that he was blushing.

She immediately smelt his sweet scent and her eyes widened in surprise.

'Wow. His scent is so sweet.'

Jasper tensed again as he felt her emotions change and Haley rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm fine Jasper." She said. "You don't have to be so tense all the time around me."

"Just making sure. This is your first time around humans since being turned last year. You haven't had much experience in keeping your thirst in control. And that new boy's blood smells very sweet for you."

Haley rolled her eyes again and turned back to Edward and asked him. "What's his name?"

"William Miller." Edward replied without a moment's hesitation. "He has French Class with you next. He seems to be very eager to meet you."

'Great.' She thought as she sighed.

She heard what he was thinking then. 'Wow she's so beautiful. I wonder who she is. She stands out from the rest of them.'

Haley rolled her eyes again as Edward chuckled.

The boy Will immediately ran out of the cafeteria as soon as the bell ended for lunch.

A boy walked over to Haley and smiled.

He had brown spiky hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi there. My name is Dean Blackman." He said as he smiled at Haley. "Will you go out with me? You're really beautiful."

Haley's eyes widened. "E… Excuse me?"

Dean tilted his head. "I asked you if you wanted to go out with me."

'Eww his scent is disgusting.' She thought as her nose wrinkled. 'It smells like old socks.'

"Um sorry Dean but I don't date anyone at this time."

"Oh that's understandable." He replied. "Did you just get out of one?"

Haley shrugged. "Something like that."

Dean smiled. "Don't worry that guy didn't deserve you if he broke up with you. He was a loser. Let me know if you change your mind because I really like you." He said before walking away.

'If I get her than I'll be the most popular guy in school with the hottest girlfriend.'

"Gross." Haley said.

Edward growled.

Haley turned to Emmett who had begun to laugh and glared at him.

"First day and you already snagged yourself a guy." Emmett said. "Good going Haley."

"Shut up Emmett."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After lunch Haley sat alone in French Class.

She was used to being alone by now.

She struggled to keep control of herself as she smelt everyone's scent in the class.

She closed her eyes as she concentrated on remembering what Jasper taught her during the first couple of months with them.

She clenched her fist as she thought. 'Such sweet and delicious smells.'

'Haley try to control yourself.' Edward said. 'I know that some of the scents are so sweet and overpowering but I know that you don't want to disappoint everyone by attacking them.'

'Your right Edward and I am trying to control my thirst.' She replied. 'They're very strong. But some are just plain disgusting.'

Her nose wrinkled in disgust as her nose filled with the smells that she thought were disgusting.

'I should have hunted again yesterday just to keep it safe like Carlisle had told me.'

Suddenly Haley smelled a new and overpowering fragrance entering the room.

Haley opened her eyes and turned to see the new boy standing next to the teacher.

He was staring at her while the teacher was talking to him.

His eyes were full of interest as he stared at Haley.

She could smell his scent from where she sat and flinched.

'Mmm chocolate. He smells so good. It's so unfair. Why does that scent have to overwhelm me? And on my first day.'

'Emmett doesn't think that he smells that good.' Edward replied. 'He doesn't know why his scent is so strong towards you when it doesn't appeal to him at all.'

'Emmett and I have different tastes.' Haley said as she flinched again.

'Do you think you'll be ok?' Edward asked.

She could tell in the tone of his voice that he was very worried about her.

Haley sighed. 'I hope so.'

Suddenly a new voice entered her mind.

She knew who it was.

'Haley are you alright?' Jasper asked.

'I'm fine Jasper.' Haley replied. 'There's a new scent that is very sweet right now. It's that new boy.'

She could tell that, that made him worried. 'Will you be alright?'

Haley nodded. 'Don't worry about me Jasper. I remember what you taught me. I think that I'll be alright. I know that you guys are somewhere inside the school and if anything goes wrong you'll be here in less than a second.'

His voice faded away as the teacher started talking to the boy. "Go and sit next to Miss Cullen."

Haley groaned quietly. 'I don't need this right now. I don't think I can hold till after school. He has a sweet smell and it's so overpowering towards me. I'm only a newborn. Why does this have to happen to me?'

'Try Haley. Try and remember what Jasper has taught you.' Edward thought.

Haley sighed again and looked down. 'I'll try but I'm not sure if I could handle his sweet smell. It's too powerful for me.'

She didn't look up when the boy sat next to her.

Edward chuckled. 'Just like when I met Bella.'

"Hello my name is Will Miller what's yours?" he said as he sat down next to her.

"Haley Cullen." She replied as she clenched her fist tighter.

Haley heard Edward laugh in her head. 'Yep it's defiantly happening all over again. I can sense that he likes you.'

'Oh great. I'm so glad that you're enjoying this Edward.'

He chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you Haley."

Haley didn't reply and she turned away from him and clutched her fists.

She could feel his eyes on her as she looked towards the desk.

She was thinking of attacking everyone in class including the teacher then when there all dead breaking Will's neck and drinking his body clean dry of blood.

Haley flinched at the thought. 'No I can't do that. I don't want to hurt anyone.'

She groaned when Dean decided joined them at their table.

"Hey Haley." He said as he glared at Will. "So did you change your mind about me yet?" he turned back to her and smiled. "I would love for you to be my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry Dean but I don't want don't want to be your girlfriend. I hate to say this but I think that you can do better than me."

"Better than someone as pretty as you!" he said. "You're insane!"

Haley shrugged. "Sorry."

"Whatever." He said as he walked away.

'Why doesn't she want to be with me?" Dean thought as he walked away. 'I'm the captain of the football team. What a loser!'

Will chuckled.

Haley was almost too glad when school ended.

She went to meet the others at the car.

She heard Edward and Bella walking towards her.

"How did it go?" Bella asked. "Did that Dean boy trouble you again?"

"It was…. fine." Haley said as she turned. "But I'm glad it's over. I turned down Dean again. I don't think he took it well though."

Edward chuckled. "He likes you. Will Miller I mean."

"Oh great." Haley replied.

"I can tell that you like him as well Haley." said a voice.

Jasper and Alice were walking towards them with Emmett and Rosalie behind them. "I can feel it in your emotions."

"Ok I like him only as a friend and that's all. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Jasper and Edward laughed as they got in the car.

"I'm very proud of you Haley." Jasper said. "You survived your first day around humans without being tempted by their blood."

Haley sighed. "To tell you the truth I was a little tempted of William's blood."

"Yes but you sat through it." Edward said. "We are all very proud of you."

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Rosalie won't admit it but she's proud of you as well." Emmett said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked out the window. 'Just a little.'

Haley smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alice kept on bugging her all through the trip home until Haley lost it.

"Ok Alice." She said. "I admit it. I do like him. Ok! I like Will Miller. Are you happy now?"

Alice smiled. "Excellent."

Haley grumbled as she got out the car.

Alice started dancing around her. "So how much do you like him?"

"A little."

"How much is a little."

Haley was getting more and more angrier by the second and Jasper could feel it through her emotions.

"Alice you better stop."

She stopped and turned to Jasper. "Oh don't worry." She said smiling. "I can see that she won't hurt me. She can be very tame for a newborn." She giggled.

"Newborns can lose their temper very easily and you know that Alice. You know that." Edward said. "It's better that you don't push it."

"Hey I'm nearly a year old." Haley said as they walked through the doors.

"Yes but your still a newborn until then Haley." Edward replied.

Haley grumbled.

"How did your first day go sweetheart?" Esmé asked as she walked out from the kitchen.

"Fine." Haley replied.

"Did she get tempted?" Carlisle asked as he stood from the couch.

Edward nodded. "There is this one human named William Miller whose blood is very sweet towards her." He ignored Haley's glare that was directed plainly at him. "She sat through the entire class though without getting tempted to taste his blood. She didn't lose control once throughout the school day."

"It was very hard for me to do so as well." Haley said as she flinched as she remembered the memory of his sweet blood tempting her to take a bite. "To control myself around so many humans."

Esmé smiled as she hugged her. "We're so proud of you Haley."

Haley smiled back. "Thank you Esmé."

Later….

Alice looked at Haley and began to laugh.

"What!" Haley asked.

Edward smiled. "She just saw you with Will."

Haley rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at Alice.

Alice smiled.

Haley glanced at the clock. '11:30pm.'

Edward chuckled as Haley headed for the door.

"Haley where are you going?" Esmé asked.

"To watch Will sleep."

Bella and Edward looked at each other for a second then suddenly they burst out laughing.

"What!" Haley demanded getting annoyed.

"That's what Edward did with me." Bella said in between giggles. "He always used to watch me sleep when I was still human."

Haley grumbled as she ran out the house.

Haley found Will's house easily using her mental abilities.

She jumped up the wall and looked inside his room.

Will was fast asleep.

'Good. His asleep.'

'Are you going to be alright by yourself with his strong scent?' Edward asked. 'Will it be too much for you?'

'I hope that I'll be fine. I'll have to get over it at some point don't I?'

'Be careful Haley.' Edward thought. 'Don't make the wrong move.'

'I won't.'

Haley opened the window and stepped inside.

She cringed as she smelt his scent filling up her nose.

'I can do this.' Haley thought as she took a deep breath to calm herself. 'I can do this. I know that I can control myself around him.'

There was a chair at the corner of his room so Haley went to sit in it.

'He looks so peaceful.'

"Haley." He mumbled.

Haley froze.

Until he turned over onto his side Haley relaxed.

'He talks in his sleep.' Haley thought as she smiled. 'That's so funny.'

'Ha!' Edward said. 'Bella used to do that when she was human.'

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Haley…. I…I love you." Will mumbled. "You're… so… beautiful."

Haley gasped. 'No way!'

'What?'

'He just said that he loves me.'

Haley stayed until 6:30am in the morning.

She sighed as she looked at the time on his alarm clock.

'I can't believe that I lasted the night without being tempted to have a taste of his blood. Jasper will be very proud of me. I better go.'

'See you when you get back.' Edward said.

She opened the window and climbed out.

"How did it go?" Carlisle asked as Haley walked through the door.

"Fine." Haley replied. "He said that he loves me in his sleep. I'm going hunting."

"I'll come with you." Bella said.

"I'll come also." Edward said.

"So how much do you like him?" Bella asked.

"Too much. But I need someone who is a vampire. I can't afford hurting Will. I don't want him to get hurt because of me. I can't have that risk. If I lose control when I'm around him and kill him I won't be able to live with myself."

"But what if he likes you back?" Bella asked.

She leaped at a Bear. "Will could never like someone like me."

'You're wrong baby.' Edward thought.

After she had finished with it Edward said. "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Edward can I please get a car." Haley pleaded when Edward drove them to school on Monday.

"Please."

"What kind of car do you want?" Edward asked.

Haley smiled. "A Ferrari and it has to be purple."

Edward smiled. "I'll get you one for your birthday."

Haley laughed and in her head she said. 'Yes.'

She looked down at the ice on the path and frowned at it. 'Ice. Why does it have to snow?'

Suddenly Haley and Alice shared the same vision.

Haley gasped as a van came screeching towards Will and his car. "Oh no. I can't make him bleed all over the road. I won't be able to control my urges then. I have to stop it from happening."

She ran over to him and put her hand out to stop the van from crushing Will.

While that was happening she pushed Will to the ground.

She gasped. 'What did I just do? Oh no did I just reveal what we really are? Oh please no.'

Will looked up at her with wide eyes. "Hal….Haley?"

She looked down at Will.

He looked from her to the van then back to her again.

'What just happened?' he thought. 'How did Haley save me without the both of us getting crushed by the van? Wow she's…. she's so strong.'

"I'm…. I'm sorry." Haley said.

She let go of him and ran away towards the forest.

"Come on we need to go after her." Jasper said as he followed Haley.

Edward, Alice, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice followed him.

They found Haley on her knees with her head buried in her hands.

"Haley." Edward said as he kneeled down next to him. "Are you alright? Look at me Haley. Please Haley."

She shook her head and refused to look at him. 'No if I couldn't get to him then he could have died then nothing would have stopped me from drinking his blood and revealing us to everyone.'

"But you didn't." he said. "You saved him and you didn't drink his blood or revealed to everyone who we really are. And that's the main thing."

"Did I reveal to them what we are?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No you didn't. Will is fine. A little shaken up from what happened back there but fine."

"Do you think you can go back there?" Bella asked.

Haley nodded. "Yes. I have too."

"Good because Will wants to talk to you Haley." Alice explained. "He'll talk to you in French Class."

Haley nodded as she walked back to the school.

Haley's lessons went along one by one until it was time for French.

Will was already in his seat as she sat down Will smiled as Haley sat down next to him and said. "Hello Haley."

She smelt his sweet scent as soon as she sat down.

'How can I resist that? So irresistible.'

'Take a deep breath Haley.' Edward thought. 'It could help.'

She took a deep breath. 'I think his ignoring what happened in the parking lot.'

'Yes that's exactly what his doing.' Edward thought.

"Hello Will." Haley replied after a moment.

'So beautiful.' Haley heard Will thinking as he blushed. 'I'm not even going to think what happened at the parking lot. It all happened too fast for me. I'm not even sure what happened.'

Haley quickly rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to come over my house after school?" he asked.

'Go for it.' Edward said.

'Will you stop listening into my conversations?' Haley said to Edward.

Edward laughed. 'You're my twin Haley. It's a bit hard not to listen to your thoughts or your conversations.'

Haley ignored Edward's thoughts and looked at Will and smiled. "Sure."

Dean walked up to their desk then. "So Haley how are you today?" he asked as he glanced at Will.

"I'm good." Haley replied. "Thank you for asking Dean."

"Please will you go out with me? I really, really want to go out with you."

"For the last time Dean I'm not going out with you. I'm not interested in you and you aren't interested in me. You only want to go out with me for your own personal gain."

"That's not true!" Dean said. "I want to go out with you because you're pretty and interesting."

Will stood from his chair.

"Oh what do you want?" Dean said as he turned to Will.

"Can't you hear what she's saying Blackman? She said to leave her alone. She's not interested in you. So back off."

Dean glowered at him. "Fine." He said as he turned to Haley. "See you later Cullen."

Haley turned to Will. "Thank you Will but you didn't have to do that."

"Nah I wanted to. Dean is really annoying. He thinks that just because his the captain of the football team that he can just get anyone that he wants and that all the girls want to be with him."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

At lunch the Cullens sat alone at lunch.

"So Will stood up for you against Dean Blackman?" Bella said.

Haley nodded. "I could have done it by myself but Will did it for me."

"Haley you have biology next right?" Alice said.

Haley nodded. "Yes what about it."

"There doing a blood type next."

Haley stiffened in her chair. "Bl….. Blood type?"

Alice nodded.

"I'll skip that class then. I don't think that I'm ready to control myself if I smell the blood around me." She said as she looked down to the table and tightened her fists.

Jasper nodded in agreement. "You don't have to be so down and out about this Haley. We are all here to help if you ever need it."

Emmett nodded. "That's right."

She saw Dean glaring at her from where he sat with the jocks and returned his glare.

When the bell went off Will walked over to Haley.

"Haley are you going to Biology next."

Haley shook her head. "No I'm going to skip that class."

Will frowned. "Why?"

"It's healthy to skip class now and then." Jasper said as he smiled.

"Ok. Very well. See you later than. Don't forget that were going over my house after school."

Haley smiled. "Don't worry I won't forget. I have a very long memory." She said as she titled her head and tapped her temple.

Edward rolled his eyes as Will laughed.

"I'll meet you by your car after school." He said as Will walked away.

As he left a girl was packing her stuff into her bag when she cut her hand on a sharp-edged book.

"Ouch." She whispered as she looked down at her bleeding hand. "Oh man."

Haley hissed when she smelt the blood coming out from her hand.

Jasper gasped and ran over to Haley and held her down on the table.

He held her arms behind her back.

Haley kept hissing as she smelt the blood.

"Let me go." Haley said between clenched teeth. "I want her sweet, sweet blood."

"No." Jasper said calmly. "Calm down Haley. Then I'll let you go."

Edward turned to the girl who was staring wide-eyed at them. "Don't worry were just playing a game."

"Well it doesn't look that much fun. She looks like she's in pain." The girl said as she tilted her head. "Maybe you should loosen your grip on her before you hurt her too much."

"Trust me she's fine." Bella said. "They do this all the time at home."

'Smile Haley.' Alice said. 'She has to believe that Jasper is playing with you.'

Haley forced a smile to over her face and Jasper nodded in return.

"Well alright then." The girl smiled slightly and walked away.

'I gotta go to the nurse for my hand now.' Haley heard the girl think.

She gave them one last look before she walked out the room.

Edward turned back to Haley and said. "Haley are you sure you can control yourself now?"

Haley gulped. "Yes."

"Jasper let her go."

Jasper nodded and let her go.

"Thank you Jasper."

Jasper smiled. "We are all here for you Haley."

"Edward maybe you should stay with Haley until school is over." Alice said.

Edward nodded. "Follow me Haley."

Haley nodded as she followed Edward out of the cafeteria.

Haley and Edward sat in his car.

Haley took a deep breath. "Edward thank you for helping me back there. I'm not sure what came over me."

"You're still a newborn Haley." Edward replied. "You still need to control yourself around humans and blood."

"I wanted her blood." Haley said. "I wanted her. All I could think about was her and having her blood to satisfy my hunger."

Edward put his arm around her. "Of course you did baby. That's part of being a vampire."

"Does it get any easier?" she asked. "The urge to kill. Can you control it over time?"

"Sometimes it does get easier for some vampires." Edward replied.

"What about you?"

Edward shrugged. "It took me a while to control myself. When Bella came to Forks her scent was so strong that I had to run away."

"But you came back." Haley said.

Edward nodded. "Yes because I knew that this wasn't something that I could just run away from. I had to confront it straight on."

The bell went for the end of school.

Haley sighed. "I'll see you later. I have to go and meet up with Will."

Edward nodded. "Call me if you need any help."

Haley nodded. "I will."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After school Haley walked slowly to the passenger's side of Will's commodore and climbed in.

She sighed silently as Will drove to his house.

Compared to Haley's family Will drove like a turtle.

"Right were here."

'And about time too.' Haley thought. 'That felt like it took forever to get to his house.'

Haley followed Will up to his room.

Will and Haley got out their homework.

Suddenly Will leaned across and kissed Haley on the cheek.

Haley was really surprised.

She had never been kissed by anyone before even while she was human.

"I'm…. sorry." he said looking down.

'I love you.' He said in his thoughts. 'Why can't I just say that? Say it out loud so that she can hear you. Go on say I. Stop being such a coward.'

He looked at her as he started talking again. "It's just that I can't stay away from you anymore. I can't think that it's not real…. I love you Haley."

Haley's mouth fell open. "I….Ah…You…ah….What?"

She couldn't think of the right words to say.

She needed to think of the right words.

"You…. You what?"

He tilted his head as he frowned at her. "I said that I love you."

'What? What's wrong?' Edward asked.

'Nothing we're fine Edward.'

'Then what happened?'

'He….just said….that. He loves me.'

'And how do you feel?'

Haley gasped in her head. 'I love him too.'

"I love you too." Haley said.

He smiled and touched Haley's cheek with his hand and shivered. "Your skin is so cold. I wonder why I didn't notice it before."

"I….I have to go." Haley got her bag and headed out the front door.

"Wait!" Will called.

He ran out the door and kissed her on the lips.

He laughed when he saw her face and said. "That makes you my girlfriend from this time on. I'll see you tomorrow." He chuckled. "I can't wait to see the look on Dean Blackman's face when he finds out."

Haley blinked until she could find her voice. "Ah….see you tomorrow." She said as she walked home.

As Haley walked through the door Bella asked. "Hey how did it go?"

Haley couldn't talk for a moment but a second later she said. "He kissed me."

Alice smiled.

"Wow." Bella mouthed.

"Then he said that I was his girlfriend and that he loves me."

Carlisle nodded. "And do you love him back?"

"Yes." Haley replied. "But I don't understand how he could love someone like me."

Edward sighed. "Haley there's nothing wrong with whom you are."

'Yeah expect I drink blood and I could kill him in less than a second.'

Edward ignored that thought.

Esmé walked up to her and smiled gently. "Jasper and Alice told us what happened to today. Are you alright? They also told us what happened in the parking lot with Will and in the cafeteria."

"Alice! Why did you tell them?!" Haley said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Because they had to know. And you couldn't have keep it a secret from them for long."

Haley sighed and turned back to Esmé and Carlisle. "I almost lost control today but Jasper and Edward helped me through it."

"Do you want to stay out of school for a while?" Carlisle asked.

Haley shook her head. "No I think I can go through this." She looked to Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett. "Everyone can help me through it. They helped me through it today and they can do it again if I do in the future."

"Does he know your secret yet?" Esmé asked.

"No and I'm hoping that it will stay that way."

"His going to find out. "Alice said as Haley groaned.

Alice ignored her as she kept on talking. "I just had a vision of him. His looking on the internet about vampires and everything that his looking at now matches your description."

"Great." Haley replied. "Now I'm gonna have to tell him everything when I see him tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Edward parked his Volvo at school on Friday morning.

"Will is coming towards you."

Haley sighed and turned away from the car to face him. Haley could tell that he looked troubled.

"Can I talk to you after school at my house?"

"Sure."

He smiled slightly and walked away.

School was over too quickly.

Will walked Haley over to his car without a word.

Haley followed Will up to his room and closed the door.

She sat on his bed while Will stood in front of her.

He sighed. "I know what you are and there is no point in lying to me about it."

'The exact words Bella said to me.' Edward said. 'Well almost.'

"Say it. "Haley said. "Out loud."

Haley closed her eyes waiting for him to say the word.

"Vampire."

"Are you afraid?" Haley asked as she opened her eyes to look at him.

Will shook his head. "No. I'm not afraid of you Haley. Even if you do try to kill people for their blood. That doesn't matter to me." He sat on his bed beside Haley and took hold of her cold hands. He shivered as he did so.

He looked straight into her eyes and said. "I don't care what you are I still love you Haley and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too Will."

"I want to see your family." Will said. "Mum and Dad will be home in five minutes. I'll introduce you to them."

"I'll take you to see my family tomorrow." Haley said.

"Do you want to sleepover here tonight?" Will asked.

"I don't sleep."

"Ever?"

Haley shook her head. "Nope my kind don't ever need to sleep."

Will smiled. "I'm sure that we can work something out then."

Haley heard a car pull up outside.

"Ah there here." Will said.

Will and Haley walked down the stairs with their hands connected. "Mum, Dad I want you to introduce you to Haley Cullen."

"Oh so you're the girl that Will's been talking so about lately." Mrs. Miller said. "It's very nice to finally meet you finally after all this time."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Miller."

"Oh please call me Mary."

"And you can call me George." He said as he looked Haley over.

Haley had a feeling that Mr. Miller didn't like her very much.

'She's too good for him.' He thought. 'I know that he can do so much better than her. What does he see in her? He doesn't know what love is if he likes someone like this girl. What does he see in her?'

'Yep he defiantly doesn't like me.' Haley thought.

"Mum, Dad is it alright if Haley sleeps over for tonight."

They both nodded.

Haley could see that George found it hard to nod.

Later….

'Edward tell Carlisle that I'll be staying over Will's house tonight.'

'Sure Haley.' Edward said laughing.

Will walked into his room.

He joined Haley on his bed.

"Tell me how old you are?" Will asked.

Haley sighed. "I'm Seventeen. I was born in Chicago in 1801. How old are you?"

Will smiled. "I'm also seventeen. I was born on the 7th of June 1991. Tell me how you became a vampire?"

Haley hesitated for a second.

'Tell him.' Edward said.

Haley took a deep breath. "I was frozen in 1818 and I woke in the 21st century. Some vampires took me and tortured me then they bit me and changed me into a vampire."

"When they bit you what was it like?" Will asked. "Was it painful?"

'That's the same thing Bella asked me.' Edward thought in Haley's mind.

Haley tried to ignore his thoughts.

"Yes it hurt so much." Haley replied. "The venom was excruciating."

"Venom? But didn't you just have to bite?" Will asked.

Haley shook her head. "How do I explain it?"

'Don't think about scaring him.' Edward said.

"When we taste human blood a sort of frenzy begins. It's almost impossible to stop once we've tasted human blood."

"Have you ever tasted human blood?" Will asked.

"No. My family drinks the blood of animals not humans."

"Do I smell appetizing to you?"

Haley nodded without thinking.

"What do I smell like to you?"

"Chocolate. It's very sweet towards me. Unlike anything I've smelt since I've been turned."

"When were you turned?"

"Last year. I still have to learn to control myself by being around so much blood. I could easily break your neck and suck your blood if I lose control of myself. Now that you know about us you must keep it a secret from other people."

Will nodded. "I will. What's your middle name?"

"Elizabeth after my mother."

"What happened to your mother?" Will asked.

"She and my father died of Spanish Influenza a long, long time ago. I was sitting right beside them when they died. Edward was also dying from it as well but Carlisle saved him by turning him into a vampire."

"Where were you when Carlisle turned him?" Will asked.

"I was driving away in a car. I thought that I was going to go to an orphanage after my parents died but that wasn't really the case."

"So how come you didn't get sick?" Will asked. "Do you know the reason?"

Haley shook her head. "I'm not sure why I never caught the illness. I never really wore my mask. I didn't care if I got it or not. I guess it was just luck that I never caught it."

"What's your fear?" Will asked.

"To be alone. That's my fear."

"Well you have me and your family with you. So you're never alone." Will replied.

Haley smiled. "Thanks Will."

"What's your favorite food?"

Haley gave him a soar look.

"What?"

"Will I don't eat food." Haley said. "They taste foul and disgusting in my mouth. I don't even remember what its like anymore."

"Oh that's right." He said as he laughed.

"Can I ask you why your eyes are silver with bits of purple in them?" Will asked. "There different to the rest of your families and there really beautiful."

Haley smiled. "It happened when I was changed. It wasn't a normal transformation. They put something in me."

Will turned to look at the clock. "It's late. I should get some sleep."

Haley nodded. "Night." She said as she smiled at him.

"Night." Will said.

After he closed his eyes Haley went to sit on the rocking chair.

"Haley…. I love you." He said in his sleep.

Haley smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Can I drive?" Haley asked Will in the morning.

"But you don't even own a car."

"Oh I know. But compared to my family you drive like a turtle."

Will laughed and handed Haley the car keys.

Haley winked at him as she got into the driver's seat.

Will gasped when they arrived at Haley's house. "Your house is so big."

Haley nodded in agreement.

As they opened the door Carlisle and Esmé were waiting for them.

"Hello." They said smiling as they walked slowly towards them.

"Hello Will." Carlisle said.

"Hello Dr Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." Will said as he smiled.

Esmé shook his hand. "Call me Esmé."

Will smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Edward and Bella came down the stairs followed by Alice and Jasper then Rosalie and Emmett.

"Will this is Emmett, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward."

"Hello." He said.

"Let's go up to my room shall we." Haley said.

Will followed Haley up to her room.

"Your family is really nice."

Haley nodded in agreement.

"Haley how come you and Edward look so much alike?"

Haley smiled. "That's because Edward and I are twins."

Will gasped. "Really?"

Haley nodded.

"I never would have guessed that." Will muttered.

Haley laughed. "Oh come on. We are alike. Can't you see that?"

Will laughed with her.

They stopped in front of a door.

"My room."

Will turned the knob and walked inside.

There was a pile of music notes on a desk.

He turned to Haley and said. "You write your own music?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah I guess it runs in the family." She laughed. "Edward has always loved to play the piano and he writes his own music."

He walked over to the desk and picked one up. "Keep Holding On."

Haley smiled. "It's one of my favorites."

"Will you sing it to me?"

Haley nodded and picked her guitar up and sat on her sofa.

Will joined her.

_"You're not alone together we'll stand. I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand. When it get cold and it feels like the end I'll be by your side…."_

Haley sang her songs for Will for almost an hour.

"You're a beautiful singer. I have to go home now." Will said.

Haley nodded. "Thank you. I'll see you out."

Will kissed Haley on the cheek. "Goodbye I'll see you at school."

She waited till he was out of sight then walked back inside.

"Will is very nice Haley." Esmé said.

Haley nodded in agreement.

"Haley you do realize that next Saturday is your first birthday." Alice said.

"It's April already."

Alice nodded.

Haley turned to Edward. "Edward you also promised me that you'll buy me a car."

Edward smiled. "I'm taking care of it."

**A/N I was listening to Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne while I was writing and I thought that it would be the perfect song for this.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Will was waiting for Haley on Monday morning.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." Haley replied.

As they walked to French class Haley asked. "Would you like to come to my birthday on Saturday?"

Will smiled. "Sure what time is it?"

"5:30pm."

At lunch Dean was came up to Will and Haley when they sat with the Cullens.

"So you're her boyfriend now are you?" he said.

Will nodded. "Yeah I am. Got a problem with that? Do you?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah now that you mentioned it as a matter of fact I do have a problem with you being with her."

Will stood from his chair to face Dean. "Well let's hear it."

"I want you to stay away from her."

Will shook his head. "Sorry buddy but I'm afraid that I can't do that."

"Then I'll make you Miller."

Haley stood from her chair. "Hey guys come on this doesn't have to turn out into a fight."

Haley let Dean shove her out the way.

"Don't get into this girl." Dean said. "You should be with me not him."

'Well with that attitude I'm defiantly not.'

Edward got up from his chair and stood in front of him. "What gives you the right to tell Haley who she should be with or not to be with? What gives you that right? Haley can be with whoever she wants to be with. And she chose Will not you."

"Why do you care?" Dean sneered at him.

"Because she's my twin sister you idiot!"

Haley grabbed Edward's arm. "Edward…."

'Haley everyone's looking.' Will thought.

Haley looked to see that everyone was staring at them. 'I have to end this before this gets too far.'

Haley turned back to Dean. "Look Dean I know that you don't understand. But understand this. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. With. You! Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

"Don't speak to me like I'm sort of idiot. I'm not the idiot. You are."

Will got in front of Haley and Dean. "Say that again? What did you call her?"

Dean smiled. "I called her an idiot. Does that bug you?"

"That's it. You and me Blackman. Outside. Now. No one insults my girlfriend and gets away with it."

Jasper stood. "This doesn't have to turn out into a fight."

'Haley you have to do something.' Edward thought.

'What though?' Haley replied.

'Step in.'

"Look Dean please understand that other girls would love to be with you but I don't." Haley said. "I want to be with Will. I love him."

"What do you see in him?" Dean asked. "Tell me what you see in this guy that you don't see in me."

Haley turned to Will and gently smiled at him. "I see the man who I want to be with for the rest of my life. Will is funny, smart, caring. Just the person I want to be with." She turned back to Dean. "Do you have all these that Will has Dean? No. You don't. That is why I'm interested in him and not you. Got it?"

The bell went for the end of lunch.

Everyone besides Dean and the Cullens left the cafeteria.

Dean nodded. "Yeah I do." He said as he turned. "But before I go I just want to do one thing."

Before Haley could react he punched Will hard in the nose causing Will to fall backward.

Haley gasped and kneeled down next to him only to plug her nose from the smell of the blood that was coming out from his nose.

"Listen to me Miller. If you hurt her you're going to have to answer to me! Got it? I'm going to be watching you for now on and if you ever slip up I'm the first person who will be there to watch it. And trust me. I will enjoy watching you."

Will nodded. "I got it. Don't worry I won't slip up."

Dean laughed. "We'll see about that. See ya freaks." He said as he walked off.

"Are you alright Haley?" Will asked.

Haley nodded. "You're asking me if I'm alright?! What about you? You're the one bleeding." She said as she turned her gaze away from the blood.

'Get away Haley. I'll be fine. You need to get away from the blood before you lose control.' Will thought.

Edward nodded. "Get away and I'll take him to the nurse's office. I'll come and get you when the bleeding stops."

Haley nodded and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could before she lost control of herself.

Haley sat beside a tree in the forest near the school.

She took deep breaths to calm herself.

'His fine. It could have been a lot worse. At least I got Dean off my back.'

"Haley?" came a voice.

Haley turned to see Jasper standing beside her. "Hey Jasper."

Jasper smiled slightly. "Edward told me to come and get you. Will's bleeding has stopped but his got a broken nose."

"Good I can heal his nose."

"Haley I just want to say that I'm very proud of you when you were in the cafeteria."

"Thank you."

Haley walked into the nurse's office and the nurse showed her where Will was.

Will smiled when he saw her. "Hey."

Haley smiled back. "Hey."

"How are you?"

Haley shrugged. "Alright. Sorry that you had to get punched by Dean because of me."

Will shrugged. "It was worth it. My nose will heal in no time."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The week went by quickly and Saturday came by in a flash.

"Happy birthday Haley." Alice sang as she hung up the decorations.

Haley and Edward had just come back from hunting.

"Will's coming in half an hour." Haley reminded her.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I know."

"Calm down Haley." Jasper said. "Or I'll do it for you."

Haley grumbled.

"His coming now." Alice said.

There was a knock at the door.

Haley squeaked as she went to answer the door.

Will was standing alone with a medium-sized box in his arms.

He smiled. "Hello." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Haley smiled back. "Hi."

"Happy birthday." Will said as he handed her the present.

"Thanks."

"Time to open presents." Emmett boomed.

Haley went to sit on the table where all the presents were. She picked up a small box and inside was a necklace and matching earrings.

"Thanks Rosalie, Emmett."

Emmett chuckled with Rosalie.

Next was a present from Alice and Jasper.

Inside the box was a mobile phone.

"Oh thank you."

Alice smiled. "I thought that you needed something else to get in tune with the 21st century."

Next was Will's present.

Haley opened it and inside was a violin and a harp. "Oh my….. Thank you Will."

Will smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I knew how much you liked making music."

Next was Esmé and Carlisle.

They gave her books on different topics in different languages.

Next were Edward and Bella's present.

Bella handed her a small box.

Haley opened it and inside was car keys.

Edward chuckled. "Come outside Haley. I've got a surprise for you."

Haley was smiling as she followed Edward and Bella to the garage.

A white sheet was over something.

Edward took it away and underneath was a purple Ferrari.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Haley cried as she ran up to Edward and Bella and hugged them both. "You're the best."

They both laughed. "You're welcome."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"All the girls should go into Haley's car." Emmett said on Monday morning.

Haley climbed into the driver's seat of her car bouncing as she did so.

"Yeah Emmett and the boys go into Edward's car." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Alice sat in the front while Bella and Rosalie sat in the back.

"Meet you there." Haley said smiling.

"Race you." Edward said.

"You're on."

Haley arrived at school five seconds before Edward did.

"I win." Haley yelled.

Edward growled softly to keep her quiet.

"Where's Will?" Haley asked.

"His sick." Alice replied.

She groaned when she saw Dean walking up to her.

"Hey Cullen where's your loser of a boyfriend Miller?"

"His sick." Haley replied.

Dean smiled. "Too bad. See you later."

Haley turned to Edward. 'Please. Can I go to him?' Haley pleaded with her eyes.

He nodded. "Go on."

She smiled. "Alice can you take my car home after school for me."

Alice nodded as Haley threw the keys to her. "Orb yourself to his house."

Haley nodded as she orbed away.

Haley arrived on the on the front lawn.

She noticed that the carport was empty.

'Good his mum and dad are working.'

She climbed up the wall and tapped on the window.

A second later Will opened the blinds and opened the window and gasped as Haley climbed in.

"You could have told me that you were sick."

"Sorry." He replied in a hoarse voice.

"Wow you really are sick." Haley said. "I can heal you if you want."

"Heal me how?" he asked.

"Ah I haven't explained that to you yet." Haley said.

She explained it to him in five minutes.

"So the person who changed you gave you abilities."

"That's right." Haley said. "I'm really special. Whether I like it or not. Sorry I couldn't heal your broken nose at the school. Everyone would have noticed and questioned why your nose wasn't broken anymore. I wanted to but Edward talked me out of it."

"It's fine." Will replied. "Does the rest of your family have any abilities?"

"Only Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice."

"What are they?"

"How about I heal you first tell I will tell you."

Will smiled and nodded.

"Feel better?" Haley asked.

Will nodded. "Tell me. Please."

"Ok." Haley sighed. "Edward's ability is that he can read other people's mind, Bella is a shield. She can shield other people aside from herself."

"How?" Will asked.

"I don't know." She said. "With her mind I guess. Jasper can feel and control other people's emotions and Alice can see the future. She can see other people's decisions."

"Wow." Will mouthed.

Haley laughed and nodded. "Every vampire has a different type of ability. No two are the same."

Haley stayed with Will for the rest of the day.

"I have to go."

"Ok. Bye." Will said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Oh and by the way my birthday is next week."

"Oh it's the end of May already."

Will nodded.

Haley smiled. "I'll be there."

6th of June….

"Happy birthday Will." Haley said as Will opened the door for her on Saturday.

"Thanks." Will replied as Haley handed him a present.

"This isn't a party." Will reminded her.

"I know."

"I just wanted to be alone with you." Will said. "So mum and dad went out for the day."

Will kissed her on the lips and laughed. "That always leaves you stunned. That's one of the things that I like about you."

Haley giggled. "I've never kissed anyone before."

"Neither have I."

Will and Haley were alone until dusk.

Haley sighed. "Your parents are coming home in five minutes."

"Ok. I'll see you on Monday."

He kissed Haley on the cheek then she left.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Haley looked out the window and sighed happily as she stared at the setting sun.

"Another beautiful Sunday night." Haley said smiling. "Tonight is going to have one beautiful full moon."

Suddenly Alice and Haley both gasped as they both had the same vision.

"Oh no!" Haley yelled.

Alice was sitting on the couch and turned to Haley. "Did you just see…?"

Haley nodded and turned to Carlisle with wide frantic eyes.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle Will's in trouble." Haley said. "His getting attacked by wolves."

"His in the forest nearby our house." Alice added.

"We have to go and save him." Haley said.

Carlisle nodded. "Let's go."

They ran into a clearing where Will was lying face down on the ground with a pack of wolves surrounding him.

A couple of the wolves had blood smeared on their muzzles.

One of the wolves had grabbed his left leg and was holding it in its mouth.

Haley growled. "Get away from him."

"Haley get Will out of here while we scare off the wolves." Carlisle said.

Haley nodded.

While they were fighting off the wolves Haley ran to Will and turned him over.

She could see that he was bleeding badly and he was very pale in the face.

There was claw and bite marks all over his body from the wolves.

Some of his skin was clawed open so there was blood everywhere.

Haley could smell his sweet blood but ignored it.

'This is bad.'

She shook him gently. "Will can you hear me? Will hold on you just got to hold on for a bit longer. We are all here to help you. Please hold on."

There was a grunt but nothing more.

"Haley hurry and get Will away from here." Carlisle said.

Haley nodded. "I am." She said as she turned back to Will. "Don't worry. I'm going to save you."

Suddenly Haley heard a growl and looked up to see a wolf staring at her.

She growled at it. "Go away."

The wolf growled again before leaping towards her.

Haley gasped and hugged Will tightly.

Edward ran in front of Haley and punched at the wolf in the face.

The wolf yelped before running away.

"Haley get Will out of here."

Haley nodded.

She picked him up in her arms and ran off towards the house.

'I must be dead.' He thought weakly. 'I feel like I'm flying. Does this what it feels like to be dead?'

When she heard his thoughts she started panicking even more and ran faster.

When Haley got back to the house she gently placed Will on the sofa.

His blood stained the white sofa.

Will's blood was overwhelming her.

Haley tried to ignore it but his sweet scent was overwhelming her senses.

Trying to take her over.

She shook her head to clear herself. 'This is Will. I can't drink his blood. I must not lose control of myself.' She kneeled next to him.

She was careful not to look at the blood.

"You must hold on Will." Haley said. "Please Will. Hold on for me. Carlisle will be here in just a few seconds to help you."

Five seconds later Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice walked into the house.

Haley started panicking as Carlisle stood next to her. "Carlisle his heart is slowing." Haley grabbed Will hand and kissed it.

"His dying." He sighed. "His lost too much blood."

"Save him Carlisle. Please." Haley begged. "I don't want to lose him. I couldn't live with myself if I lost him."

'If Carlisle doesn't save him then Will, will die.' Alice said.

Haley looked at Alice. 'Did she see something?'

Will opened his eyes to stare at Carlisle. "Please. Change…. me…. please. Change me into a vampire."

"Will save your strength." Haley said. "You need it."

"What good will that do?" Will whispered. "If I'm going to die?" He's eyes closed.

"You're not dying Will. Not today." She turned to Carlisle. "Do it Carlisle. Please. It's the only way to save him. I don't want to lose him."

Carlisle nodded and kneeled next to Haley.

He spoke into Will's ear. "I'm sorry Will but you're going to feel some pain."

Then he bit into Will's neck.

It was all over in five minutes.

Will opened his crimson red eyes and stared at Haley. 'So beautiful. Are you an Angel?'

Haley laughed. "No I'm not an Angel. I'm far from that."

He sat up and turned to Carlisle and said. "Thank you Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled in return.

Haley suddenly grimaced. "Um…Oww….. Will let go of my hand."

He let go. "Oops." He mouthed.

Haley smiled.

"Welcome to the family little brother!" Emmett boomed.

Will suddenly clutched his throat. "Why is my throat burning?"

Haley giggled as she stood. "Time to hunt. Come on you'll feel better after that."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They came back after they hunted.

"Why were you in the woods Will?" Carlisle asked.

Will sighed. "My dad was drunk and he attacked me so I ran away. He kept telling me over and over that Haley was no good for someone like me and he didn't want me to see her anymore. He never really cared for me so I decided that it was a good idea to finally run away."

"Where were you going to go?" Haley asked.

Will shrugged. "Here probably. I had nowhere else to go."

"Haley stop levitating that vase please." Esmé said.

Haley frowned as she turned to the floating vase. "I'm not doing that." She gasped and turned to Will. "Will I can sense what your ability is. You have mental abilities. You can do things with your mind and control them."

"And you also have the ability to change vampires into humans and back again." Alice explained.

"Wow." Haley said.

"Haley I need to talk to you. Alone."

Haley nodded. "Ok follow me to my room."

Will walked into Haley's room and closed the door.

After that he grabbed Haley's hand and sighed.

He stared into her eyes before saying. "Haley I've been thinking about this for a long time. I just didn't know how to say it."

Haley frowned and tilted her head. "Thinking about what Will?"

He smiled and bent down on one knee.

He took out a small squared box from his pocket.

He opened it to reveal a beautiful large sparkling diamond ring.

Haley looked at him, then the ring, then back to him confused. "Ahh…..what are you doing?" she said as she looked back at the ring.

'It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before.'

He continued to smile. "This is why my father attacked me. Because he thought that I was too young to do this. He didn't want me to spend the rest of my life with you. He thought that I could do better than you. He was so wrong. I love you and there's nothing that he could do about that now. There's no one else that I can love more than I love you Haley. I love how kind you are with other people; I love it how you get confused even with the smallest things, I love the color of your silver eyes. You are my other half. My soul mate. That is why…" Will grinned. "Haley Elizabeth Cullen will you marry me?"

Haley gasped. "Yes! Oh my goodness yes! Of course I'll marry you William."

He put the ring on her right finger then kissed each other on the lips.

"I love you." She whispered.

He smiled. "And I love you. Come on let's go tell our family."

"Carlisle, Esmé we have big news." Will said as he smiled. "Haley has agreed to marry me."

Alice squealed.

Bella and Edward hugged them both.

"Oh congratulations." Esmé said.

"Bella's going to be your maid of honor and Rosalie and I are going to be your bride's maids but can I also do your decorations."

Haley rolled her eyes and nodded. 'Whatever keeps her happy.'

Edward chuckled. 'It won't be that simple Haley. It never is with Alice.'

Haley rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Alright Alice. You can do my decorations."

"When's the wedding?" Rosalie asked.

Will and Haley looked at each other.

"Three days." Haley replied as she looked to Alice. "You'll be able to handle that?"

Alice smiled. "Don't worry about anything. I got it all covered."

"We're keeping it small." Haley said as she eyed Alice.

"And who is going to marry you?" Carlisle asked.

Haley looked at Jasper and said. "Jasper will you do it?"

Jasper smiled and nodded. "Of course I would love too."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Three days later….

"Wow you look so beautiful Haley." Bella said.

"I do." Haley said as she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Save that for the wedding Haley." Alice said as she looked over at Rosalie and Bella. "You both look pretty as well."

"Thanks." Bella and Rosalie said together.

Rosalie and Bella both wore a light blue strapless dress that went down to their knee.

"I'm so nervous Alice." Haley said.

"Why? Will loves you." Alice replied. "He isn't going to say no to you. He loves you. Trust me. Every bride feels nervous on her wedding day."

"They do?"

Bella, Rosalie and Alice nodded together.

Carlisle walked in a second later.

"Where's the bride?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the room.

His eyes widened when he saw Haley. "You look beautiful Haley."

"Thanks Carlisle." Haley replied as she smiled.

"It's time." Alice said.

"Are you ready for this?" Carlisle asked.

Haley nodded and Alice placed the veil over her face and walked out the door. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Carlisle locked arms with Haley and walked downstairs.

Rosalie, Bella and Alice were following behind them.

As they walked down the aisle Haley could hear gasps and sighs from the people watching her.

She didn't look at the crowd once as she walked down the aisle with Carlisle by her side.

She kept her eyes on Will.

He had a big smile on his face as Haley walked towards him.

'She so beautiful.' He thought. 'She is the most beautiful thing in this room.'

Edward was standing beside Will acting as Best Man.

He turned and nodded in agreement.

When they got to the front Carlisle left her with Will and sat next to Esmé and Emmett.

'You look beautiful Haley.' Will thought.

Haley smiled. "Thank you." She said under her breathe.

Jasper smiled and cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join Haley Elizabeth Cullen and William Peter Cullen. Who is giving the bride away?"

Carlisle stood. "I am."

Haley smiled at him as he sat back down.

"William Cullen do you take Haley to be your wife?" Jasper asked.

"I do." Will said as he smiled at Haley.

Jasper looked at Haley. "Haley Cullen do you take William to be your husband."

"I do." Haley replied as she grinned at Will.

Will put the ring on her finger.

"If anyone has any objections for any reason as to why these two can't be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Jasper paused.

Haley looked to the crowd with worried eyes then back to Will.

She was glad that she decided not to invite Dean.

He smiled at her.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Jasper said smiling. "You may kiss the bride."

Will pulled the veil away from her face and kissed Haley on the lips.

He chuckled. "You don't look stunned Mrs. Cullen." He whispered in her ear.

Haley grinned. "Not with you here."

Haley threw the bouquet in the air and turned to see who caught it.

She laughed at Renesmee's stunned face as she caught it.

She turned to Jacob to show him the flowers that she caught.

Jacob laughed and kissed her.

Everyone walked up to Haley and Will and congratulated them.

"Congratulations baby." Edward cried. "You look so beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Edward."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A few days later...

Haley and Will were 4 miles from the house hunting in the forest.

"Are you still thirsty honey?" Will asked as he dropped an Elk to the ground.

Haley smiled as she looked up from the bear that she just had wrestled with. "Nope."

"Oh but I am." came a voice.

Haley and Will turned around to see a man and three others behind him.

Haley hissed as she recognized who it was. "Tom!"

Tom laughed. "It's nice to see you again Haley. This must be your new husband. How nice. Why weren't we invited to your wedding? I'm very disappointed in you Haley. I would have loved to see you getting married."

Haley growled.

"Haley who is this?" Will asked.

"He is the man who changed me."

Will gasped and turned back to Tom and snarled at him.

He stood in front of Haley to protect her.

After the wedding Haley had explained to Will how she was turned by Tom.

"Him." Will said. "This is Tom? This is the man who turned you?"

Haley nodded. "Yes he is the one."

"How did he find you?"

Haley shook her head. "I don't know. What do you want Tom?" Haley asked over Will's shoulder.

Tom grinned. "You."

Haley gasped. "I'll never let you take me away with you." She said as she turned to Will. "Will go back to the house. Tell the others about Tom."

Will turned to Haley and said. "What about you? I won't leave you alone with him. You told me how dangerous he is. You told me what he did to you last year."

"Just go! Don't worry about me. Remember what I told you about him. Go."

Will nodded and ran off towards the house.

Haley turned back to Tom. "What did you do to the other girls that you changed a year ago?"

Tom chuckled. "My you haven't changed. Expect for your eyes. There very pretty. They even have purple in them now I see and that wasn't my doing. I didn't know that they were going to go silver. It was very interesting when it happened. It might have been a side effect from the venom that I put in you."

Haley crouched down to defend herself.

She snarled at him as she said. "You haven't changed either unfortunately. Now tell me what did you do to them?"

"To who?"

"The girls." She growled.

Tom smiled. "I destroyed some of them."

Haley gasped. "Why? Why would you do that? Why destroy them when you're the one that created them in the first place?"

"I destroyed them because some of them weren't that much of a use to me. Some of the girls that I changed didn't have any abilities so I got rid of them. They were useless. That's what I do. If they don't have abilities then I destroy them. They're no use to me if they don't have anything special to me. I only want vampires who have powers."

"You're horrible. You're a terrible, horrible man. You know that. You never gave them a chance at this life. How did you even find me anyway? I've hidden away from you."

"You can't run away from me Haley." Tom said. "I will always find you as your creator or have you forgotten that I own you."

"You don't own me Tom."

"Oh yes I do." Tom turned slightly to Jake and smiled at Haley as he did so. "Do you know what Jake's ability is?"

"No but I have a feeling that you're going to tell me." Haley replied as she glared at him.

"Oh I think you know what it is." Tom laughed. "It's just like Will's only his doesn't have a time limit unlike your husbands."

Haley gasped. "No! You don't mean…."

Tom nodded.

Jake smiled. "Done."

Tom laughed. "Excellent."

Haley gasped and put her hand over her heart.

She could feel that her heart was beating again.

As much as she wanted to be human again at this time with Tom around her she didn't want to be.

"Oh no!"

Tom grinned.

He ran behind her and brushed her hair away from her neck as Haley stood there frozen with fear. "Ah you smell just the same."

He pressed his fingers to Haley's neck and knocked her unconscious.

He caught her as she fell and put her over his shoulder.

They then ran away.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Tom placed Haley on a chair and made Jake tie her arms, legs and torso.

He also put tape on her mouth.

Tom removed a strand of bronze hair away from her face and put it behind her ear.

Soon Haley began to wake.

"Ah welcome Haley." Tom said. "Do you remember this place? This is where I turned you last year."

Haley whimpered.

"Tom." said an angry voice.

Tom turned to see Edward, Emmett, Esmé, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Will standing in the doorway.

Will looked more furious than Edward did.

'Edward!' Haley thought bitterly. 'Help!'

Tom chuckled and looked from the Cullen's to Haley. "Ah so this must be your new family. How wonderful is it that you've finally found a new family after all these years. Oh and you've even managed to find your long-lost twin brother Edward as well. Isn't it amazing that while she's human at this time her eyes still remain silver?" He crouched down and whispered into Haley's ear. "I'll let you in on a little secret about your so-called new family Haley. They never really loved you. They were just pretending that they loved you. They just wanted your powers as their own. They were bidding their time before they could steal your powers and destroy you themselves. They were trying to gain your trust before they could do it. Will was also in on it from the start as well. Even while he was still human. They went to him behind your back to tell him there plans to destroy you."

'No that's not true. His lying. They wouldn't do that. That can't be true. They wouldn't betray me. The Cullens are kind towards me.'

"Let her go Tom." Edward growled.

Tom laughed. "Do you really believe that I'll do that so easily?"

Haley stared wide - eyed at her family. 'Do something.'

'Don't worry Haley.' Edward thought. 'We will.'

Tom laughed again.

He turned and picked up a needle then injected it into her arm.

Haley whimpered in pain from the shoot.

Will hissed.

"Let her go." Carlisle said slowly.

'Be careful.' Haley warned them. 'Tom is a dangerous man.'

Tom sniffed Haley's hair. "Ah her scent is wonderful. So marvelous. You smell her too don't you?" he chuckled. "Doesn't she smell wonderful? So mouth-watering." He laughed and turned to Will. You're the newborn aren't you? Isn't her scent so delicious, warm and inviting that you just want to have a taste for yourself? It overpowers all your senses." He sniffed her again and sighed. "Lavender. Such a nice smell."

This time Will wasn't the only one who hissed.

Edward threw himself at Tom and started fighting him.

Alice, Esmé, Bella and Rosalie ran to Haley while the others were fighting.

Alice ripped the tape off her mouth while Esmé ripped the rope off her arms and legs.

"Thank you." Haley said.

"Are you alright?" Esmé asked.

Haley nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you for coming for me."

"We couldn't let him have you." Bella said.

Esmé grabbed Haley and put her on her back then ran her home.

Rosalie, Esmé, Bella, Alice and Haley waited till Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Will got home.

Will walked quickly to Haley and kissed her on the lips. "Are you alright?"

Haley nodded eagerly. "Change me back Will please."

Will frowned. "I'm trying to but I can't. I think that something is blocking me from trying to turn you back."

Haley suddenly put her hand over her mouth. "Excuse me."

Haley got up from the sofa and quickly ran to the toilet and threw up.

"Are you alright?" Will asked as he walked in.

His nose crinkled up as he smelt what was in the toilet.

"That's strange. Why am I sick all of a sudden?" Haley said as she washed her mouth out.

Her eye caught a small square box.

"Will can you wait outside for a sec."

"Will you be alright by yourself?" he asked.

Haley nodded. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Will nodded and walked out.

Haley waited till he was outside and quickly grabbed the box.

Haley screamed from the bathroom a minute later. "Carlisle come quick! Carlisle!"

Carlisle burst through the doors followed by the others.

"What is it?" He asked.

Haley thrust the test at Carlisle.

Haley stared wide-eyed at him. "I'm pregnant." Haley said in pure disbelief.

Will gasped.

"Impossible." Carlisle said as he looked to Haley. "How many times did you take the test?"

"Three times." Haley replied. "Just to be sure that it's really true."

Carlisle looked at the test and gasped and looked up at Haley. "Your right. You're pregnant."

"How?" Edward asked. "How is that possible?"

Carlisle shrugged. "I…. I don't know how she managed to get pregnant."

Haley gasped and held her stomach. "I'm pregnant." She looked at Will. "You're going to be a Father."

Will smiled. "And you're going to be a Mother."

"Clearly it must be a normal pregnancy otherwise if it wasn't and if you had a half vampire, half human child in your stomach then your stomach would be bigger already." Carlisle said.

Haley nodded.

Will sighed and looked down.

"What's the matter Will?" Haley asked.

"Are they even mine?"

"Of course they are."

"How can you be for sure?"

"How about I look into the past and find out."

Haley closed her eyes and the first thing she saw was Tom creeping into Will room at night and poking him with a needle.

The same needle that he injected into her arm.

Haley gasped as her eyes flew open. "I can't believe it."

"What did you see?" Will asked.

Edward growled. "He knew about you from the very beginning. He knew that you were together."

"Haley what did you see?" Will asked.

"I saw Tom creeping into your room while you were still human and getting some of your DNA while you were still asleep."

"So these babies that you are having are mine?"

Haley nodded. "Yes but that doesn't matter though. What matters is that Tom was in your room."

Will put his hand on Haley's cheek and smiled. "Hey at least he didn't do anything else to me."

Haley sighed. "That's true."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

2 months pregnant...

There was a medium-sized baby bump in Haley's stomach.

She sat outside with Edward on the lawn rubbing her stomach. "It doesn't seem real. That I'm pregnant I mean."

Edward smiled. "All things are possible Haley."

Suddenly the scene changed and they were in a graveyard.

Haley looked around the graveyard in shock.

"Why are we in Forks Cemetery?" Edward asked as he stood. "Haley did you use your powers to send us here?"

Haley shook her head. "No I'm not responsible for this." She said as she looked around. "I didn't use my powers to get here. Did I?"

She gasped a second later. "Edward. Come over here. There's something that you should see."

He turned to see Haley kneeling in front of two very old graves.

As he walked closer to Haley he could see the names written on the tombstones and gasped.

_'Elizabeth Mason and Edward Senior Mason._

_Mother and Father of Edward 'junior' Anthony Mason and Haley Elizabeth Mason._

_Born 1750 died 1818._

_May they forever be in our hearts.'_

"Elizabeth Mason and Edward Senior Mason." He read.

Haley nodded. "It's Mum and Dad." Haley said as she stared at the graves. "I don't believe it." She whispered as she frowned in confusion. "But I don't understand. How did they get here from Chicago? Who moved them?"

Edward shook his head and said. "I don't know Haley."

Edward brought out his phone.

He pressed a number and put it to his ear.

Someone answered it a second later.

"Hello Carlisle. Come to Forks Cemetery right away."

"Is Haley alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah she's fine. But I think that there's something that you really should see."

"I'll get there as soon as I can." Carlisle said before he hanged up the phone.

About five minutes later Carlisle walked into the graveyard and to Edward's side.

Edward pointed to the grave.

"Elizabeth Mason." Carlisle said shocked as he looked at the graves.

Edward nodded.

Haley was still kneeling in front of her parent's grave. "This is for you Mum and Dad." She put her hand in front of her and flowers started to appear around the graves.

All of them were different from each other.

"This is how much we owe you." Haley said. "This is our thanks to you." She repeated it several times. "Thank you for everything. We are so sorry that we forgot about you during these years. Edward and I both miss you very much. I wish you were alive to this day. I really want to see you again. Just one last time. Did you know that your grandparents thanks to Edward. I'm even going to have babies soon as well." She laughed as she rubbed her stomach.

'Why am I saying all this?' she thought. 'They can't hear me.'

"Come on Haley." Edward said as he helped her stand. "We're going home."

Suddenly two figures appeared before them.

Haley, Edward and Carlisle gasped together.

"Mother, father. Is that really you?" Haley said.

They nodded.

Elizabeth smiled and outstretched her arms.

Haley went into them.

"Haley, Edward we just want to let you know how really proud we are of you both." Edward Senior said.

Edward hesitated before going into Elizabeth's open arms. "Mother." He whispered.

"We don't have much time left before we disappear." Edward Senior said.

"We just came to tell you that we love you and that we will always be watching over you. Oh and Haley we did hear you." Elizabeth said.

Haley's eyes went wide.

Elizabeth turned to Carlisle and said. "Dr Cullen we both thank you for saving our children and looking after and helping them when we couldn't do it ourselves after we left this world."

Carlisle nodded. "I had to. I couldn't stand by and let Edward die and I should have known that Haley wasn't going to be going to an orphanage. They both feel like there truly my son and daughter. Haley has really made a huge impact upon this family."

Haley turned and smiled at Carlisle.

Edward Senior smiled. "Good bye my children. Remember that we'll be always watching you and we will always be in your hearts. Even though they don't beat for you anymore."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth and Edward Senior disappeared soon after that.

"I think we should go." Carlisle said as he turned to leave.

Edward and Haley followed him out of the cemetery and got into the car and drove off.

Haley sighed. 'I'm so glad that I got to see them again one last time.'

Edward nodded in agreement. "So am I."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

4 months pregnant….

Haley's stomach was now huge.

"Come on Haley time for the ultrasound." Carlisle said as he woke Haley sleeping on the sofa.

Will, Bella and Edward followed them upstairs.

Haley took off her shirt and sat on the table.

She shivered as Carlisle put the ice-cold cream on her large stomach.

"Everyone will think that I'm nine months pregnant with this huge stomach." Haley grumbled.

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes it is unusual to have to look nine months pregnant at just four months."

Carlisle looked at the screen and suddenly gasped.

That made Haley jumpy.

"What? Is there something wrong with them?" Haley asked.

Carlisle shook his head and smiled. "Nothing's wrong. Haley I got good news for you. You're carrying triplets."

Haley gasped. "Triplets! Wow!" She laughed. "That would explain why my stomach is so big and why I'm always tired."

"Triplets." Will whispered as he kissed Haley on the lips. "We're having triplets."

Edward chuckled.

"Can you tell what their gender is?" Bella asked.

Carlisle tilted his head as he looked back at the screen.

He frowned a second later. "It's hard to tell. I think I can with one of them but it's very hard to tell. It's difficult."

"Is that good or bad?" Haley asked.

"No just unusual." He replied. "It's like when Bella had Nessie I couldn't see her through the ultrasound."

Bella nodded in agreement.

"This explains why she's been sleeping for longer." Will said.

Carlisle chuckled and nodded.

6 months pregnant….

Haley was sitting on the couch.

She gasped as she put a hand on her stomach. "Will come quick they're kicking."

Will ran from across and put her hand along with other hands on her stomach.

Haley grunted as one of the babies kicked her hard. "That one's strong."

Suddenly Haley eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh no." Will said. "Emmett get Haley a bucket."

Emmett flew out of the room then a second later came back with a bucket and put it in front of Haley as she threw up.

"Yuck." Haley groaned as she threw up more.

Will wrinkled his nose.

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

"Do I look alright to you?" Haley snapped at him.

Will smiled. "Sorry. Go to sleep. You look tired."

"I am tired." Haley said as she yawned.

"Then sleep." Will said as he watched her eyes close.

Will kissed her on her forehead and then her belly and started rubbing it. "I love you. All of you."

Carlisle and Edward walked into the room and up to him.

Edward kissed Haley's forehead.

"She's so brave to go through this." Edward said.

Will nodded as he felt a kick under his hand.

Haley frowned in her sleep.

"That one is strong." He turned to Carlisle. "What's going to happen when they finally arrive? I can't help but worry over that."

Carlisle sighed. "I'm not sure how they arrive. I'm just hoping that they don't rip their way out from her and break her bones."

Will turned to Edward and said. "Is that what happened with Bella?"

Edward nodded. "Yes but this time it will be different. Haley will be safe."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

9 months pregnant….

Haley's stomach was really huge now.

It was standing out right in front of her.

She needed help with everything now even standing so she was lying down on the couch a lot because she couldn't stand up for herself.

She would lose her balance easily if she didn't have something or someone beside her to help support her.

She tried to stand up for herself a couple of times but she ended up falling down.

Someone was always by her side to support her when she needed it.

"Haley we are all going hunting are you going to be alright by yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"I think I'll be fine." Haley replied sleepily. "I'll properly sleep anyway. It's the only thing that I can actually do with this stomach besides eating all the time. I feel so tired all the time."

"I can't see anything happening to you." Alice said as she looked towards the future.

She smiled at Haley. "I think you'll be fine."

Haley nodded. "Good."

"Someone should stay with her just in case." Will said. "I'll stay with her."

"No Will you need to hunt. Your eyes are so black." Haley replied. "I'll be fine."

Will sighed. "Alright. As long as you're sure."

Haley nodded. "I'm sure."

Will kissed her on the forehead than her stomach. "I'll see you after."

Haley smiled. "Take your time. Go hunt some deer."

Will smiled walked off with the others.

Haley went to sleep after they left.

When she woke she helped herself to the fridge.

She had to use the walls for support.

After she ate she put it back into the fridge.

Suddenly Haley clutched her stomach and screamed out in pain. "Ahhh!" It was then that she realized what was happening. "Oh no! No, no, no, no. They can't be coming now. Not now why now!"

She sat on the ground and put her back against a wall while holding her stomach.

She closed her eyes and groaned. 'Why didn't Alice see this coming? I have to call them. They won't know what's happening.'

Haley took out her phone and dialed a number.

She put it to her ear.

Every little thing that she did was hurting her.

It didn't take long for someone to answer it.

'Thank goodness for vampire speed.' She thought as she felt and heard some of her ribs breaking.

She closed her eyes tightly. 'Oh that can't be good.'

"Hello." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle!" Haley yelled into the phone. "Arrr." She started to cry from the pain as more of her bones broke. "I…."

She couldn't speak properly from the pain that was coming from her stomach and all over her body.

"Haley what's wrong?" He asked. "Is everything alright? Talk to me."

"Gah." She took a deep breath and continued. "I think….I'm…. in labor. They're coming! One of them is trying to break my bones."

She heard Carlisle gasp into the phone and that made her think that, that wasn't a good sign.

"We'll get there as soon as we can. Just try to remember to breathe slowly until we get there." Carlisle said. "We'll be there to help you in a second Haley."

Her breathing came out rapidly.

She screamed into the phone. "Alright…. just please hurry! I don't know how long this will last." Haley said as she snapped the phone shut. Haley closed her eyes again and consecrated on breathing in and out.

'Come on hurry up.'

She felt more of her bones breaking as she tried to consecrate on breathing.

'It's getting worse. I can feel it. It's going to break me apart right before it rips itself out of me. Oh no. There not going to get here in time.'

"Hurry up!" She screamed into the air.

Haley was sure that they could hear it.

Her mobile rang again a minute later.

She looked at the number before answering it. 'Edward.'

"Edward…. where are…. you!"

"We are at the lake." Edward replied. "We are very close to the house now."

"Please….Please hurry!" Haley replied through tears. "I'm really scared Edward. One of the babies is trying to break my bones."

"We will. We're going as fast as we can possibly go. Haley don't worry about a thing. You have nothing to be scared about. We are going to help you." He paused. "Will wants to talk to you."

"Put him on."

"Haley are you alright?" Will asked anxiously. "What's happening?"

"No. The babies are coming."

"Don't worry we are almost at the house. You don't have to wait much longer. I should have been there with you." He said as he hanged up the phone.

A minute later Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Bella, Will, Alice and Jasper burst through the doors.

"Carlisle." Haley moaned.

Carlisle saw her sitting beside the fridge and suddenly was beside Haley.

He grabbed Haley and placed her back on the couch.

Haley could see that everyone's eyes were a little black.

'They barely got to feed themselves before I phoned them.'

"Everything is going to be alright Haley." Will said. "Carlisle is here to help you."

"Keep breathing." Carlisle kept telling her as Esmé quickly went to grab some towels.

Will held her left hand while Edward held the other with everyone watching.

"Carlisle the babies are breaking my bones." Haley explained.

"I know, I know." He said. "Don't worry Haley. It's going to be alright."

She could see the distress in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Haley." Alice said. "It's all my fault that I didn't see this happening today. I didn't think to look further into the future. I was so stupid. If I'd known then we would have stayed home."

"It's not your fault Alice. You couldn't have seen it coming. No one expected it to happen." Haley said as she squeezed her eyes shut as one of the babies broke another rib. "Please don't blame yourself."

"Ok Haley I need you to start pushing."

"Now?"

Carlisle nodded.

Haley squeezed her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she could.

She soon started screaming and was soon panting for air.

"Keep pushing." Carlisle said.

Haley did as she was told until the baby finally came out.

She heard it crying.

Carlisle gave the baby to Esme.

Haley didn't have time to smile because the next one was coming.

"Keep pushing Haley." Edward said.

"I'm pushing!" Haley growled at him.

Haley pushed really hard until that baby came out also.

She heard that one cry madly as well.

Carlisle gave it to Alice.

Haley groaned.

"Ok. Are you ready Haley?" Carlisle said. "The last one is coming."

Haley started screaming as she tried to push the last baby out.

"Ahhh." Haley yelled as she pushed. "I can't do it! I'm…. I'm scared."

"Yes you can. Come on Haley." Carlisle urged.

He looked her straight in the eye and said. "Haley you got to trust me. You can do this. Listen to me. Don't be scared. We are all here for you." He said as he looked at everyone in the room.

Esmé stroked her hair. "We're here for you Haley." She repeated Carlisle's words. "We know that you can get through this."

Emmett, Jasper stood beside Carlisle and smiled at her to try to support her.

She looked back to Carlisle. "I trust you Carlisle."

"Then start pushing."

"You're doing great Haley." Will said.

Haley glared up at him. "Easy for you to say!" She said angrily.

Will and Edward chuckled.

"Push hard Haley." Carlisle said. "Come on."

"I'm pushing!" she screamed.

Haley pushed as hard as she could until at last she heard it crying.

Haley sighed with relief as it was finally over.

Carlisle gave the baby to Bella.

"Will. Will how are they?" Haley asked.

"There perfectly fine." Will replied.

"Good."

Haley was gasping hard as her eyes closed.

"Will take Haley up to her room so she can sleep." Carlisle said.

"What about her bones?" Will asked.

"She'll be a vampire as soon as she's rested." Carlisle said. "Her bones will heal. They aren't too badly broken."

Haley was already asleep as Will took her up to her room.

He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Will came to check on Haley later.

Haley smiled at him as she woke.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Haley replied.

"How are you doing?" Will asked.

"Better." Haley said.

"I'll ask Esmé, Bella and Alice to bring the babies up here so you can see them."

"How are they?"

Will smiled. "Beautiful." He said as he walked out.

A minute later Will came through the door with Esmé, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle behind them.

Esmé handed Haley the one that she was holding.

Haley smiled at the pale-faced baby that she was holding in her arms.

'Adorable, beautiful.'

Edward nodded in agreement. "They are."

"It's quite interesting." Carlisle said as Haley turned to look at him. "The one that you're holding which a boy is a vampire."

Haley flinched.

"Don't worry." Alice said. "He won't hurt you. His very tame. We gave him blood as soon as Will took you up here. I don't see him attacking you."

'Well at least she saw that.'

Edward chuckled.

Carlisle continued. "The one that Alice is holding is a girl is half vampire, half human and that one that's Bella is holding is also a little girl is human."

Haley gasped. "Human?"

Carlisle nodded. "I think it was the vampire baby and girl who were the ones that were breaking your bones and I'm not sure how the little girl survived with the half vampire and vampire babies inside you."

"It's a mystery." Edward said.

"What should we call them?" Will asked.

Alice started bouncing up and down at that comment. "Oh, oh, oh can I tell you?" she asked as she continued to bounce with the baby in her arms.

Haley glared at her. "Get her out! And get the baby off her!"

Alice grinned. "I'll be good."

Alice and Bella gave Will the two girls.

"What about Riley for this one?" Haley asked.

Will nodded.

"Alexandra for the one in your left and Samantha for the one in your right."

Riley had raven black hair, Samantha had bronze hair and Alexandra had brown hair.

Will nodded again. "There great names for them."

"So how come Riley and Alexandra didn't try to tear my stomach open like normal vampires would do? I know that they were trying to break my bones but they didn't try to tear me open."

Carlisle frowned. "I'm not sure I have the answer to that. It was strange though."

Samantha, Alexandra and Riley opened their eyes to look at Haley.

Samantha dazzled Haley by smiling at her.

Haley's eyes widened and gasped as she looked at their eyes.

Haley looked to Edward and said. "Alexandra have our green eyes. And Samantha has my silver eyes."

Edward's eyes widened as he saw that she was right. "That must mean something if she has your silver eyes."

Samantha had silver eyes and Alexandra had emerald-green eyes.

"At least we know that those eyes weren't lost." Bella said.

Haley nodded as she looked to Riley.

She looked at Riley's eyes and turned to Will. "He has your eyes. There a beautiful shade of blue that you had before you were turned. I'm glad he has them."

Will smiled and kissed Haley on the forehead. "So am I."

5 months later…

"Wow in five months each of them have turned ten. Even Riley and Samantha." Haley said.

"Mummy." Samantha complained. "I want to be a vampire too."

Will had changed Haley back after they had named them.

"I don't want to grow old."

Haley rolled her eyes and looked at Bella who was laughing under her breath. "She takes after you Bella."

Samantha walked up to her room grumbling under her breath towards her brother and sisters room.

She sighed. "I still can't believe how fast they are all growing."

Carlisle nodded. "I'm still trying to understand how Riley is even growing. He shouldn't be able too."

Suddenly they all heard a scream coming from upstairs.

Haley gasped. "That's Samantha."

They raced upstairs into Samantha, Alexandra and Riley's room.

Four people were standing in the middle with Riley, Alexandra and Samantha unconscious in their arms.

Haley growled as she recognized who they were. "Let them go Tom."

Tom chuckled as he shook his head. "Ah Haley why would I do that. These kids are special." He laughed and disappeared with Jake, Jay and Tim following him.

"We have to go after them." Will said.

Edward and Haley nodded.

Haley was the first to leave she was followed by her family.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Let me go!" Riley and Alexandra yelled as Jake and Tim put them in a cell.

Samantha was struggling in Tom's arms.

Tom sniffed Samantha's hair. "Ah you smell just like your mother. But unlike your mothers lavender smell your fragrance is rosebud." He chuckled.

"Don't talk about our mother." Riley yelled from inside the cell. "You'll regret everything you've ever done to her in the past once I get out of here. I'm going to rip your head off once I get out of here."

Riley was trying to pull the bars apart with his arms.

"Young Riley you do know that you can't break the bars all by yourself." Tom said. "Your too weak to do it on your own."

"I'll show you who's weak once I get out of here." Riley growled.

"Riley save your strength." Alexandra said.

"Listen to your sister young Riley." Tom chuckled and turned back to Samantha. "Your mother will be here soon." He sniffed Samantha's hair again. "Shall we go meet her?"

He walked out with Samantha still struggling in his arms.

Riley and Alexandra could hear her screaming from inside their cells.

"We have to help her." Alexandra said.

"How?" Riley asked. "We're too weak. I can't even pull apart these stupid bars. I should be stronger than this. I'm a vampire for crying out loud. I have everything that a normal vampire has."

"Oh mum please hurry." Alexandra said.

"I sense that she is near." Jay said.

"Excellent." Tom laughed and hid in the shadows until the Cullen's came into view.

Haley growled as she saw Tom with Samantha in his arms.

"Mum!" Samantha yelled in panic.

"Let her go!" Will growled.

Tom laughed. "And why would I do that when Samantha is too special besides having her mother's unusual pretty eyes."

Haley was snarling so Carlisle asked. "What do you mean? Why is she so special?"

Tom smiled. "I guess you should know."

"Know what." Edward said.

"You see Samantha is special. She's not like other kids her age. She's immortal."

"Impossible!" Haley cried.

"She's Immortal." Will said with disbelief. "How can that be? I don't believe it."

Tom chuckled. "It's true. She also has the senses that we have although they are more duller than ours. She not in tune with her senses as we are. And she's just as special as you are Haley. She's got half the abilities that you have."

"That explains why she was so safe inside Haley's stomach with Alexandra and Riley." Carlisle said. "And why her eyes are silver."

Tom grinned and sniffed Samantha's hair. "And I'll also do what your parents didn't have the guts do to you." He whispered into her ear. "I'll change you into a vampire. I know how much you want to be a vampire like your family is."

"No!" Alice and Samantha yelled together.

"I…. I don't want to be one anymore." Samantha said with wide frantic eyes. "I….I changed my mind."

Tom laughed. "Sorry but I'm afraid it's too late for that my dear."

"Don't you dare touch her Tom!" Haley said.

Tom ignored her and grabbed Samantha's palm and bit into it.

Samantha screamed and fell onto the ground withering in pain.

Haley growled and took a step forward.

Emmett grabbed her shoulder. "We'll take care of him Haley." He said as he glared at Tom. "Go help Sam. She needs you more at the moment."

Haley nodded.

Haley ran to Samantha with Carlisle, Bella, Edward and Will behind her.

Haley crouched down on her knees and put Samantha in her lap.

"It hurts!" She screamed in pain. "It hurts so much. It's so painful."

"I know, I know." Haley said as she stroked her forehead. "It's going be alright."

"Make it stop! Please!" Samantha screamed. "I feel like I'm on fire."

She looked at Carlisle and said. "We have to do something."

Carlisle looked at Edward as he spoke. "We could try to suck the venom out."

Will moved forward at that comment. "I'll do it."

Haley stopped him. "You're still a newborn. You won't be able to stop yourself if you taste her blood."

"She's also my daughter." Will looked from Haley's glare to Carlisle. "I think I can do this."

Carlisle nodded.

Will grabbed Samantha's wrist and bit into it.

Will's eyes widened a second later as he tasted her blood.

'Wow her blood is so sweet.' Haley heard Will think.

A minute later Carlisle put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"That's enough Will." He said. "Her bloods clean. Let her go."

Will gasped as he let go of Samantha's wrist.

"Thank you Daddy."

"Haley take Samantha back to the house while we rescue Riley and Alexandra."

Haley nodded and placed Samantha on her back then ran off.

"Are you alright Sam?" Haley asked as she placed her on the couch.

"I'm fine mum more than fine."

Haley read the pleasure in her daughter's eyes and rolled her eyes.

"Mummy aren't you glad that I'm immortal like you and the others are? Aren't you glad that I won't get old and die?" Sam asked as she tilted her head.

"Of course I am glad that your immortal sweetheart." Haley replied as she hugged Samantha. "Because now I know that I won't ever, ever lose you. You'll be with us forever."

Suddenly Carlisle, Edward, Edward, Bella, Will, Esmé, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie burst through the doors with Riley and Alexandra on Will and Edward's back.

"Mum!" They both yelled as they jumped off their backs and into her arms.

"Are you both alright?"

Riley and Alex nodded.

"We're fine." Riley said.

Haley looked at Carlisle and said. "Where's Tom?"

"We destroyed him." Emmett said smiling.

"And what about Jay, Tim and Jake?" Haley asked.

"They got away." Jasper replied. "After we destroyed Tom they were nowhere to be seen."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

2 days later…..

"Can't I come hunting with you?" Samantha asked.

"You don't even drink blood." Will replied.

"I know but I want to see how you hunt."

Haley looked at Will. "Will it be dangerous for her to come with us?"

Will smiled. "I'll look after her."

"Come on!" Alex and Riley complained together. "We're thirsty."

Haley laughed. "Come on Sammie."

Samantha made a face as she watched her brother and sister both kill and suck out a deer's blood. "Ewww that's disgusting."

Alexandra and Riley both laughed. "You should see your face Sam."

Samantha sighed as she turned away as Alexandra and Riley went back to feeding.

'I'm glad that I'm immortal.' She thought.

Haley smiled at her. "We are all are glad that you're immortal Sam."

"Renesmee and Jacob are coming over for a visit." Alice said after Haley, Will, Samantha, Riley and Alexandra got back from hunting.

Renesmee and Jacob stayed for a while.

Samantha, Alexandra and Riley took a real liking to them.

Renesmee hugged Bella and Edward as they walked through the door. "Ah mum, dad it's been so long."

"Anything new?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Jacob has asked me to marry him."

Bella and Edward gasped together.

"Oh congratulations!" They said as they hugged them both.

"When's the wedding?" Haley asked.

"In a couple of weeks." Jacob said.

Renesmee giggled. "And of course I need my father to walk me down the aisle."

Edward chuckled.

Weeks later….

"You look beautiful Nessie." Edward said on her wedding day.

Renesmee smiled. "Thanks dad."

Haley walked behind Renesmee as she walked down the aisle.

She was her Maid of Honor.

"Are you ready Nessie? It's almost time to go." she asked as she smiled as she looked at Nessie's dress. "You're so beautiful Ness."

Renesmee nodded and walked down the aisle with Edward by her side and Haley walking behind her.

"I do." Jacob vowed.

"I do." Renesmee vowed also.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Jasper said. "You may kiss the bride."

A few days later….

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Haley yelled.

Haley opened the door.

Two girls were waiting by the door.

Haley gasped as she recognized who they were. "Oh my gosh. Abby, Emma hey! It's so good to see you again. I thought that….. I thought that Tom destroyed you after I ran away."

Emma shook her head. "No we managed to get away from him."

"What about Amy?" Haley asked. "Did she ever escape after I ran away?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah she escaped not long after you did. Not sure where she is though. Properly in hiding so Tom doesn't find her."

Haley sighed with relief. "That's good. At least she's alive."

They looked at her with sad eyes.

"We are so sorry Haley." Abby said.

"Why what happened?" she asked.

"So sorry." Emma said.

Haley opened the door wider for them. "Come in and take a seat."

"Haley who is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Some friends who were also captured and changed by Tom."

As Abby and Emma sat down they both said. "We are both so sorry."

"What happened?" Haley asked. "Tell me what happened."

Abby looked down and Haley noticed that she had a guilty look on her face. "Please don't be mad. I…. I brought Tom back."

Haley was shocked.

"What!" Edward growled. "How is that even possible?"

Abby took a deep breath before saying. "I have the uncanny ability to bring back vampires and humans from the dead. If I die then I also can bring myself back also. I….I couldn't help it. They made me do it. They caught us after trying to search for us." She put her head in her hands as her sister comforted her.

"Who told you to do that?" Esmé asked.

"Jake, Tim and Jay." Emma replied. "They threatened to kill us if we didn't do it." She smiled slightly. "But Abby could bring us back even if we do die anyway."

Haley hissed.

"And when he came back Tom told us to bring back some of their enemies." Abby explained.

"Who?" Haley asked.

"Some other vampires named James, Victoria and Laurent." Emma replied.

Bella gasped.

"When are they coming?" Carlisle asked.

"Tomorrow." Emma replied.

"What's your part in this?" Samantha asked.

"I can take away vampires strength and leave them unconscious and I can also sense a vampire's abilities. Like your son is an elemental and your daughter turns into shadows."

"What!" Alexandra and Riley yelled.

"It's true."

"Awesome!" Alex and Riley yelled together.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next day they stood in a straight line in the meadow.

"Bella have you put the shield around us yet?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded.

Haley suddenly hissed and a few seconds later Tom came into the clearing with six other vampires behind him.

Tom smiled. "Hello Haley."

Haley growled at him

"Easy Haley." Edward said.

"I want James." Bella whispered to Edward.

"I'll have Victoria." Edward said.

Haley crouched down in a fighting stance. "Tom is mine!"

"We want Laurent." Emmett and Jasper said.

"We got Jake." Alexandra, Riley, Samantha and Alice said.

"We want Tim." Abby, Emma and Carlisle said.

"We got Jay." Will, Rosalie and Esmé said.

Haley growled and leapt at Tom then the fight was on.

Tom laughed as Haley took a swipe at him while they were fighting each other. "My your fast. But I'm faster."

Haley growled fiercely at him. "When I'm done tearing you to shreds I'm going to dance around your fire." Haley snarled. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you. You've hurt too many people for far too long."

Tom laughed at that.

"Why did you change me and put the SPV in me?" Haley asked. "Why were you so interested in turning me and experimenting on me? Why me? You could have picked anyone else. Why are you so interested in me?"

Tom stopped and tilted his head. "Why didn't you want to see your dear old brother again?"

Haley growled. "Edward has nothing to do with this. Keep him out of this Tom. This is between you and me only. And I didn't even realize that he was still alive until after I ran away from you."

Tom chuckled. "I guess that's true." He sighed. "I should tell you what I wanted to plan. I wanted to create an army of newborns with incredible abilities that could never be stopped no matter how hard people tried to. I wanted them to become powerful and unstoppable. I chose the girls that I wanted to create very carefully."

Haley growled. "And I was your experiment!" Haley snarled through her teeth. "Is that why you killed those girls that didn't have any abilities. Because they would have ruined your plans and slow you down if they were in your little army."

Tom nodded. "Yes that's exactly right Haley. I was hoping that I after I turned you that you would join me."

Haley hissed. "Never! I would never join you." She leapt at him and tore his head off.

He didn't put up any fight but she didn't take any notice in that.

She teared the rest of him and made a fire.

It was then that she heard a high-pitched scream behind her.

Haley turned to see Abby crouched on the ground while Emma and Carlisle were burning Tim.

She looked around.

Will, Rosalie and Esmé were burning Jay.

Alexandra, Riley, Samantha and Alice were burning Jake. Not a scratch on them.

Haley sighed with relief.

Jasper and Emmett were burning Laurent and Edward was watching Victoria burn.

Haley looked around for Bella but couldn't find her. 'Where's Bella?'

Edward turned to look at Haley. "Bella." He called.

Haley closed her eyes. "She's still fighting James and she's having a tough time."

"Come. Let's go find her."

Haley nodded.

They found Bella fighting with James.

She leapt at him and tore his left arm off.

James yelled in pain.

"That was for breaking my leg." She yelled.

"She's going to tear him up bit by bit." Edward said in disbelief.

"So Edward finally turned you did he." James said snickering.

Bella growled. "Leave Edward out of this." She leapt at him and tore his right leg off.

"Where did she learn to fight like that?" Haley asked.

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. She's never fought anyone in her life."

James laughed. "And what was that for?"

"That was for torturing me and Edward." She leapt at him and ripped his head off.

She ripped what was remaining of James and tossed them into the fire that was made.

She watched it as James was burnt to ashes.

Edward slowly walked to Bella but as he did he stepped on as twig.

Bella turned and snarled at him.

Edward put his hands in the air and said. "Bella it's me Edward."

Haley took a step forward towards Edward.

Edward half turned and shook his head at her. 'Stay behind me Haley. You don't know what she might do when she's like this.'

Haley nodded. 'Be careful Edward.'

He smiled. 'Don't worry. I always am.'

Haley rolled her eyes as he turned back to Bella.

"Bella, love it's me. Edward." He said again.

"Edward." She said smiling.

Edward smiled back.

Bella ran to him and kissed him on the lips. "I'm so sorry Edward. It felt so good and I couldn't stop myself."

"Everyone feels like that sometimes." Edward chuckled. "Its fine now love. It's all over."

"Guys I think we should go back." Haley said.

Edward turned and nodded.

Abby was still crouched on the ground when they came back.

Carlisle was also crouched next to her.

"Emmett take her back to the house." He said. "Jasper go with them."

Haley noticed that when Emmett picked her up that her left arm was missing.

Haley gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth. "No!"

Abby heard her gasp and looked up at her.

She smiled slightly. "It's alright Haley. I deserve it."

Haley ran up to her, Jasper and Emmett and said. "No you don't. You had no choice but to do what Tom wanted. You don't deserve this. No one deserves to get their arm ripped off."

Emma looked like she'd been crying if she could. "Oh sister."

Jasper put his hand on Haley's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about anything."

Haley ran with Emmett and Jasper.

As they entered the house Emmett placed Abby on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Abby." Haley said.

Abby shook her head. "No Haley. I'm the one that should be saying sorry Haley. If I didn't bring them back then this wouldn't have happened. I should have let them kill me then bring myself back afterwards. But no. I was a coward."

Before Haley could say anything else Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Will, Esmé, Alexandra, Samantha and Riley walked through the door.

"Is there anything you can do to fix my arm?" Abby asked. Carlisle shook his head. "Unfortunately not young one."

"Where is your other arm?" Haley asked.

"Tim threw it into the fire before he was destroyed."

Alice turned to Haley. "Haley couldn't you use your healing ability to heal her arm?"

"I don't know whether I can do that." Haley said. "I've never tried it that way before."

"Please heal me." Abby said.

Haley turned back to Alice. "Will it work?"

Alice nodded.

Haley turned and looked down at Abby and nodded. "Alright I'll try."

Haley sat on the couch next to Abby and placed her hand on Abby's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Haley's face started to crease as she started to consecrate on healing Abby.

A light appeared around Haley's hand.

A few seconds later Haley gasped and flew back into the couch.

Abby gasped as she looked down. "My arm! It's back!"

She looked at Haley who had her eyes closed and was resting her head against the couch. "Thank you Haley."

Haley opened her eyes and smiled. "No problem."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

After three days Abby and Emma went off again.

"Won't you stay?" Haley asked.

Emma shook her head. "No were going to try to find our family. We want to know if there safe and well."

"Good luck."

"I guess things go back to normal now?" Haley said smiling.

Will laughed. "What do you mean about normal? Nothing's ever normal about this family."

Haley laughed with him and hugged Riley, Samantha and Alexandra. "Ok Sam, Alex time to go to bed."

"Aww." They said together. "Can't we stay up for a little longer?"

Haley smiled. "Nope."

Riley laughed. "I'll be up there with you soon."

Edward chuckled. "You like watching your sisters sleep. You defiantly have your mother in you."

Haley rolled her eyes. "More like his uncle."

Haley waved her hands at them. "Go."

After they walked upstairs Will said. "Haley I made a song for you. It's called Incomplete."

He started playing it.

"Thank you Will." Haley said.

He kissed her and held her forehead. "I'm glad you like it because without you I'm incomplete. I don't know what I'll be or become without you in my life."

Over the next few days Alexandra, Riley and Samantha sent themselves to college.

The Cullen's went hunting as a family.

"Hello." Said a voice.

They turned to see a vampire standing before them.

"Who are you?" Haley asked as she dropped a mountain lion from her hands.

He smiled. "I'm Flint."

Edward gasped. "Haley run! He has the ability to whip anyone's memories and he wants yours! Run now!"

Flint chuckled and out of nowhere came six other vampires.

Haley gasped and ran the other way.

Flint grinned and ran after her.

"No!" Will yelled.

He tore off one vampire that was trying to stop him and ran after Flint followed by Edward, Carlisle, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esmé and Emmett.

They found Flint cornering Haley.

Haley hissed at him. "I'm warning you now. Stay away from me."

Flint only laughed. "You can't hurt me. There's nothing you can do to hurt me."

He ran to her side and pressed her against a tree. "Look deep into my eyes."

"No Haley!" Will shouted. "Don't!"

After a few seconds Haley dropped to the ground.

Flint laughed and ran off.

Will growled and ran to Haley. "Haley, Haley are you alright?"

Haley looked up at him.

Will saw that her eyes looked confused as she stared up at him.

"Who are you?"

"Oh no!"

Haley looked from him to her hands.

"Haley?"

Haley looked up at him again. "Who are you?" she asked again.

Will turned to Carlisle who had run up from behind him. "Carlisle she's lost her memory. Flint has taken it. She doesn't know who she is or who I am." He flinched as he said the words.

Carlisle sighed. "It's going to be alright Will. We can't do anything about her memories right now. Take her back to the house."

Will nodded and grabbed Haley. "Come on Haley."

Haley moved away from him as she looked at him with her confused eyes. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because that's your name. Your name is Haley Elizabeth Cullen." Will replied. "Now trust me and climb into my arms."

Haley nodded.

"My name is Haley." she muttered as Will ran back towards the house.

Will placed Haley on the couch when he got back to the house. "Haley listen to me please. You must understand. I am your husband. My name is Will. I am your husband. Please remember me. You have to remember."

Haley shook her head. "I don't know you. Sorry."

He grabbed her head. "Please remember! Please. You know deep down who I am." He kissed her on lips.

"I'm sorry." She said a second later. "But I don't remember who you are at all."

Will stood and walked to Carlisle as he came through the door.

He put his hand on Will's shoulder. "I think it will be best if you change her back until she gets her memory back."

"It's going too alright Will." Jasper said. "We'll sort it out."

Will nodded and turned to Haley and stared at her for a second. "Done."

"Good then at least she'll be safe. For now." Carlisle said.

"She's going to freak if you tell her she's a vampire Will." Alice said.

"Don't you mean we?" Will replied. "That we are

vampires."

"It's the same thing."

"I need to tell her."

"She's going to freak." Alice mumbled as she looked to Haley.

Will ignored her and kneeled down in front of Haley. "Haley I have to tell you something. But you can't freak out ok."

Haley nodded. "Go on."

"Ok here goes." Will replied. "Haley you're a vampire we all are."

Haley gasped and shook her head. "Stay…. Stay away from me."

"Well at least we know she remembers that." Emmett mumbled.

Rosalie slapped him on the arm and said. "It's not funny Emmett."

Will ignored them and said. "Haley we would never hurt you. We don't harm humans. Haley you know that without you I would never be incomplete."

"I…. I don't believe you." she replied. "You're a vampire. I can't believe anything that you say." She stood and ran past him and ran out the door.

"We must go after her." Alice said. "Flint will capture her if we don't get to her before he does."

Carlisle nodded.

They found Haley in Flint's arms.

"You're too late." He said and laughed as he ran off.

"No!" Will and Edward growled.

Jasper turned to Alice. "Alice where is he taking her?" he asked.

Alice focused for a second. "Where Tom changed her last year." She explained with wide eyes. "Flint was working for him all this time. His only job was to look for Haley and bring her back to Tom. Come on let's go. We have to hurry because he might kill her if we don't save her in time."

Edward growled. "Then let's go. I won't lose Haley again. Not this time."

Flint threw Haley into the cell locked the bar door and smiled at Haley.

"Are you a vampire too?" Haley asked.

Flint tilted his head and frowned. "You still have some memory left inside you it seems. I can fix that. After that you won't remember anything at all. Look into my eyes."

A second later Haley fell to the ground.

Flint laughed. "Do you know where you are?"

Haley shook her head and looked around the room then to him. "I don't know anything or remember anything. Who are you? Who am I? Where am I?" She put her head in her hands.

"Excellent." Flint laughed as he walked out the room. "You're not going to escape from here again. Tom will be very pleased."

**A/N A note with the song Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys. I thought that it was the perfect song for Haley and Will because as Will says without each other they are incomplete.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"We're almost there." Alice said.

They walked through the doors of the building.

Suddenly they heard someone laugh.

Edward hissed as Flint came out of the shadows.

He grinned at Edward. "Ah so you must be Edward Cullen. Haley's long-lost twin brother."

"How does he know you?" Bella whispered.

"His using all of Haley's memories." Edward explained. "His drained all of Haley's memories and put it inside his head. His going to try to use those memories against us."

Flint smiled and Edward shuddered.

Will growled. "Give Haley those memories back."

Flint turned and grinned. "Ah so you must be William Peter Cullen. The husband of Haley Elizabeth Cullen." He laughed. "It looks like you had a very nice wedding didn't you." He smiled. "Haley looked very beautiful in her dress don't you agree?"

Will snarled. "That's it!" He launched himself at Flint and ripped his head off.

Will was still outraged as he tore everything to shreds and made a fire.

"What's that?" Emmett asked. "Something's coming out of the fire."

A blob of something sparkly was floating out of the fire.

Alice brought out a jar and scooped the blob into it and put the lid back on.

"That's all of Haley's memories." Edward explained.

Haley was sitting in the corner or her cell when they found her.

Will quickly opened the door.

Haley flinched as they opened the door. "Who are you?"

Will looked at Alice and she nodded.

Alice walked in front of Haley and opened the lid.

Her memories floated out the jar and disappeared into Haley's head.

Haley closed her eyes.

Will gulped. "Haley."

Haley opened her eyes and slowly smiled. "Will. Will is that you?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she stood. "Oh Will." She said as she hugged him.

"Haley." Edward said.

Haley looked at Edward.

She suddenly threw her arms around him after she hugged Will.

"Thank you for saving me."

"It was Will who killed Flint."

Haley turned to Will and smiled. "Thank you Will."

Will laughed. "Come on let's go home."

Will changed Haley back as soon as they got home.

She sat on the couch and asked. "Did I say anything while my memory was stolen from me?"

Will looked at Edward.

He nodded. "Tell her."

Will took a deep breath and told her what she had said.

Haley gasped. "I said all that?"

Will nodded. "I was going crazy trying to convince you who you were and who I was."

"I'm sorry."

Will smiled.

He grabbed Haley's guitar and started playing.

"This song was for you." He said. "Incomplete."

A week later…..

"Why does everything bad happen to me?" Haley asked as she crossed her arms.

"You're special Haley." Edward replied. "It's not your fault that you get into all sorts of trouble."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Every vampire is special in their own way."

"Don't you think that you're special?" Edward asked.

"Why should I be?"

"Well for one thing you're special because you're the only vampire that has every ability and you've got a family that loves you." Edward explained. "Not everyone is as lucky as you are."

Haley sighed. 'I guess that's true.'

Then she spoke out loud. "I'm going hunting." She said as she ran out the door.

Five minutes later Edward and Alice both gasped together.

"No." Edward said.

"Edward?" Bella said.

"Carlisle something happened to Haley." Alice said turning to him.

"What happened to her Alice?" Carlisle asked. "Is she alright?"

"Haley was hunting and three hikers crossed her path." Alice explained. "She followed them and couldn't stop herself before she attacked them and drank their blood."

Jasper hissed. "Let's go."

Edward turned to Will. "Will stay here."

"No." he replied. "I'm coming with you. I'm not staying behind."

"You will go crazy if you smell the blood of humans Will. You won't be able to resist." Carlisle said. "You're only a newborn. You won't be able to control yourself. You still haven't gained enough control for that yet."

Will shook his head. "I don't care if I don't gain enough control for that yet. Haley needs us. You won't be able to change my mind about this Carlisle. I'm sorry but I'm going with you."

Carlisle nodded and looked at Rosalie and Esmé. "We'll be back."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

They soon found Haley crouched over three dead bodies near their campsite.

She had just finished off the third dead body and her head was in her blood stained hands.

She threw the body to the ground in disgust.

One of the bodies had his neck and body torn open and his was staring wide-eyed at nothing.

His neck had bones poking through which meant that Haley had broken and twisted it before drinking his blood.

The other body had wounds all over his body and his chest and neck were torn open as well and there was a bite mark on part of his neck.

'I can't believe that I did this.' Haley thought. 'What have I done? Alice must have seen what happened by now and my family must hate me now. Why did I have to kill them? Why did I have to be the one to end their lives?'

"Haley." Edward whispered.

Haley turned and groaned when she saw that her family was standing behind her. 'Great now my family knows what I've done. They properly won't ever trust me or even forgive me again. This must have what I should have been like when I was a newborn.'

They noticed that her eyes had turned from her usual silver color to a murky grey color.

There was blood all over her face and in her hair and it stained her clothes.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry." Haley said. "I….I couldn't stop myself once I tasted their blood. I…. I tried to remember what Jasper taught me about control but once I tasted their blood I couldn't remember how."

Jasper growled and Haley growled back at him.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Haley are you still in control of yourself?"

"Just." Jasper snarled. "I can feel it in her emotions."

Haley snarled at Jasper.

Edward stood in front of her. "Come on Haley let's go home. We'll be able to help you through this."

Haley looked from Edward to the bodies and shook her head. "I don't think I can. I don't think that I can go back with you."

"You have to control yourself Haley." Alice said. "This is not you. You don't drink human blood you drink animal blood. You don't harm humans. Remember what Jasper has taught you."

"Edward she's feeling guilty." Jasper said.

Will took a step forward and flinched as he smelt the blood.

Jasper put his hand on Will's shoulder.

He turned. "Jasper I'm fine. I think I can handle it."

"At least you can." Haley mumbled. "And you're only a newborn. I'm not."

As Jasper took his hand off him Will turned to Haley. "Haley this isn't you. Come with us and we can help you though this mess."

"I can't!" Haley yelled. "After what happened. I…. just can't."

"Haley you must come back with us." Carlisle urged. "We'll look after you."

"I can't come back with you now." Haley said again as she shook her head. "What if I hurt someone else? What then. I can't live with myself if I hurt someone else. What if I hurt Sam, Riley and Alex if they come for a visit? I won't be able to handle that if I ever hurt them."

"You won't hurt anyone if you come back with us. Don't worry we can help you through this." Alice said. "This was just an accident."

Haley shook her head. "This wasn't just an accident. I was tracking the wrong scent. I thought I was tracking a pack of deer but all this time I was tracking them! I…. I tried to control myself and remember what Jasper taught me but my senses just took me over once I tasted the blood. I couldn't control what I was doing. It was like I become someone new when I tasted their blood." She turned back to the dead bodies.

"Haley can you control yourself?" Carlisle asked once again.

"Barely." Jasper said. "I can feel her emotions."

Haley turned and snarled at Jasper and he snarled back at her. "Just because you can feel my emotions doesn't mean that you know what's going on in my head Jasper."

"Haley you must control yourself."

"How can I control myself when I got their sweet blood in me?!"

Edward sighed. "Haley when Bella was human I had to save her by sucking the venom out of her. I had some of her blood. Back then I didn't want her to become what she is today."

Bella nodded.

"But you stopped!" Haley wailed. "You forced yourself to stop drinking her blood so you wouldn't kill her. I didn't. I kept going until I killed each of them."

Will looked at Carlisle as he spoke. "I think I need to change her back for the time being until she is in control of herself."

"Please do! Change me back." Haley said. "I can't take this any longer."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes I think that would be best for her for now."

Will looked at Haley for a second and said. "Done."

All of a sudden Haley started crying.

"Until your sure that you've gained enough control it would be best if you were human at this time." Carlisle said.

Haley nodded.

She went into Will's arms and he ran off with the others behind him.

She looked behind her to see Carlisle and Emmett burying the bodies' deep underground.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Will took her back to the house and placed her on the couch.

He kissed her and said. "You don't worry about anything Haley. You're going to be just fine."

Haley half smiled. "Thanks Will."

"I wanted to ask you…. What was it like drinking human blood?"

Jasper suddenly flashed by Will's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "That won't help her at this moment Will. We want her to be in control when she's changed back."

Carlisle walked by Haley, Jasper and Will then and sat down next to her. "How do you feel Haley?"

"Fine."

He looked at Alice.

She nodded. "She'll be in control when she's changed back."

Carlisle nodded and turned to Will.

Will nodded and turned to look at Haley.

He stared at her. "Done."

Haley closed her eyes and breathed in.

Jasper tensed.

"I'm ok Jasper." Haley said as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Truly I am. I can control myself now. And I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. I didn't really mean it."

Her eyes slowly turned back into their silver color.

Jasper looked her at her up and down and slowly straightened up.

He checked her through her emotions to see if was lying before saying. "Then I believe you."

Will headed for the door. "I'm going hunting."

Haley stood from the couch and said. "Mind if I come with you?"

"Haley you just drank human blood." Will said. "You can't be thirsty."

"I'm not going to hunt."

Haley put her hands and head in the water of the lake and washed clean of the dry blood.

"So what actually happened? Tell me the full story." Will asked as he lunged at an Elk and immediately put his mouth to its neck.

"You already know what happened."

"Yes but I want to know it fully."

Haley sighed and walked over to a tree and leaned against it.

She closed her eyes as she explained. "While I was out here in the woods I was consecrating on the smells around me. When I caught one and I went for that immediately. I didn't consecrate on what the smell was or where it came from like you were supposed to. I didn't realize my mistake until after I broke each of their necks and sucked their blood." She flinched at the memory. "I wasn't able to stop myself from drinking the blood. I lost it as soon as I tasted their blood. I tried to remember what Jasper taught me about control but once I tasted their blood I couldn't remember how to stop. It was like nothing else mattered once I tasted their blood. All I could think about was their blood."

"What did the blood taste like?" Will asked.

"It was so sweet and tangy! You won't be able to stop if you tasted it. It's nothing like animal blood."

Suddenly Haley growled.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as he looked around.

"Someone's coming."

"Who?"

Haley closed her eyes.

A second later she shuddered and spoke. "His name is Hunter. He can make people lose their memories just by looking at them and make them turn on anyone they love. He is also a tracker. He can find people just by imagining their faces in his mind. I think that he was working for Tom."

"Who is he after?" Will asked.

Haley sighed and shook her head. "I don't really know. I'm not sure who he is after. I can't get into his head to find out. Get ready. He'll be here shortly."

"That must mean that his after one of us." Will said.

Haley nodded.

Five minutes later Hunter came through the trees.

He smiled at Will.

"You must be Hunter." Will said.

He laughed. "Ah so you know me. That's good."

He looked at Will for a split second.

Will suddenly fell to his knees.

"Will are you alright?" Haley asked.

Will looked up at her.

Haley could see the confusion in his eyes and to her that wasn't a good sign.

"Who are you?"

"Oh dear. It's me Will. It's Haley."

"She wants to hurt you Will." Hunter said. "You must careful with her. She's a dangerous one. She's known by all vampires around the world to be dangerous and she can't be trusted with. She's different from other vampires. That's why her eyes are silver. To show that she's dangerous and a threat."

Will looked from Hunter to Haley and scowled at her.

"No I don't want to hurt you. How could I ever hurt you? I love you Will." Haley said. "I will never do that to you Will."

"Yes she does. She doesn't care about you. She only cares about herself. She brought you out here to destroy you."

Haley turned and growled at Hunter.

"See. Dangerous."

Will stood.

He turned to Haley and struck her with his hand.

That sent Haley soaring into a nearby tree.

"No one shall destroy me!" Will boomed.

Haley was unable to move. "Don't do this William. This isn't you."

He started walking towards her.

Will didn't stop to listen to her.

Instead he continued to walk towards Haley without a pause.

He grabbed her arms and threw her into the lake.

Hunter laughed. "Come let's take our leave."

Will nodded and ran off with Hunter.

Five minutes later the Cullen's showed.

Jasper growled as he heard a splash coming from the lake.

A second later Haley walked out of the lake and fell to her knees.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"His gone." She whispered.

"Haley tell us what happened here." Carlisle said. "Where's Will."

"It was Hunter." Alice said before Haley could answer.

Haley nodded. "He took Will! He erased Will's memories and made him turn against me."

Edward growled.

Haley stood and turned. "I have to go after him."

"No Haley." Carlisle said.

"I have to go after him. I'll use my abilities if I have to. I just have to get Will back."

"But you hate using your abilities." Alice reminded her.

"I don't care!" Haley yelled. "I must go after him. I don't care that he'll overpower me. I don't care that his stronger than me and I don't care that his will be too much for me to handle because his still a newborn."

Edward walked over to her. "You are young…."

"Edward… please don't." Haley said.

"Let me finish Haley." He said. "You are young. You might make a mistake. Hunter will probably try to make him stronger somehow then he already is. That's why I'm coming with you."

"I am also coming." Bella said. "You might need a shield to protect you."

"Edward no." Haley said shaking her head.

"It's the right thing to do Haley." Jasper said. "You might need all the help you can get."

Haley sighed. 'Fine.'

Edward, Bella and Haley ran away without saying another word.

"Try and sense where Will is." Edward said as they ran.

Haley shook her head. "There is no need for that." she said. "We all know where he is."

'The place where Tom changed me.'

Edward nodded. "We are going to have to be careful while fighting Will. His still a newborn and his stronger than us."

Bella and Haley nodded.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

They arrived at the one place that Haley had feared the most.

She took a deep breathe then walked inside with Edward and Bella right beside her.

Hunter laughed. "I knew that you would come eventually."

Haley snarled. "Where is Will?"

"His right here."

Will suddenly stepped out from behind Hunter.

He snarled at Haley.

'Haley fight Will.' Edward said. 'Try and use your abilities to get his memories back when you face him. Bella and I will fight Hunter.'

Haley nodded.

Bella and Edward lunged themselves at Hunter as Haley walked slowly to Will.

"Will I know your still there." Haley said. "Snap out of it. This isn't you."

He smiled. "My master has told me all about you."

Haley raised an eyebrow in suspicion as she said. "And what did he say?"

"He said that you've come to destroy me because apparently I know too much about you. But I'll do that to you before you can do that to me. I will fight you until the very end." Will lunged at Haley at Haley and she dodged him neatly.

"Hunter has lied to you about us Will." Haley said. "I'm not going to fight you. I don't want to hurt you Will. You and I love each other."

Will laughed. "How sad. It won't be much of a fight then and I don't need anyone to love."

Haley suddenly turned invisible.

Will growled. "Come out you weakling."

Haley kicked Will in the back which sent him flying into a wall. "Weakling am I."

Will chuckled. "You'll regret doing that." He stood and closed his eyes.

When Haley was just about to kick him in the back again Will turned around and tore off her right arm.

Haley screamed in pain and her invisibility wore off.

Haley crouched low to the ground.

She heard voices coming from behind her.

Bella put her arms around Haley to comfort her and Edward came to stand in front of Haley.

"I don't want to hurt you Will." Edward said.

Will smiled. "I don't think you can even defend yourself. You're all weaklings compared to me."

He still held Haley's arm.

He looked over at Hunter's fire and tossed it in.

'No!' Haley thought as it sizzled and flared up.

"I don't need my master to make me stronger." Will said as he watched the arm turn into ash. "I'm already strong."

"Edward." Haley whispered.

Edward turned to see Haley standing.

"I will give you the ability to make Will remember who he is."

Edward nodded.

Haley closed her eyes for just a second.

She nodded to Edward. "It will disappear as soon as Will has his memory back."

Edward nodded. "Bella come and help me."

Edward and Bella knocked Will to the ground.

He then used the ability that Haley had given him to give him his memory back.

Will yelled as he saw Haley clutch her arm and ran to her side. "Oh I'm so sorry Haley."

Haley grabbed his face with her other hand and kissed him on the lips. "I forgive you. You weren't yourself when you did it. Hunter was the one who was controlling you. We have to get back to the house. I don't want to heal myself here."

"Where's your arm?" Will asked as he looked around for it.

Haley sighed. "After you tore it off you threw it into Hunter's fire."

Will gritted his teeth together.

As Will, Bella, Edward and Bella entered the house Esmé yelled out in shock as she saw that Haley's arm was missing.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

Will took a deep breath but before he could speak Haley spoke before he could.

"It wasn't Will's fault." she said quickly. "When Hunter was controlling him Will tore it off." She didn't stop when Jasper growled. "He didn't mean to do it. He wasn't in control with himself when it happened. He didn't know what he was doing at the time."

"Do you think you can heal your arm?" Alice asked.

"I'll try but it might take a lot out of me."

Haley closed her eyes to consecrate.

Seconds later her arm appeared.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

A couple of days later Haley was playing on her Guitar when the phone rang.

Haley went to pick it up. "Hello."

"Hey mum." Three voices rang out on the other end of the line.

"Samantha, Riley, Alexandra." Haley said stunned. "It's so good to hear your voices."

Someone laughed at the other end of the line.

"Let me put you on speaker so that you can say hello to everyone else."

She pressed Speaker.

Riley's stronger ears must have heard it because he was the one that spoke. "Hey everyone."

Will smiled. "Hello Riley."

"Hey daddy." Samantha said.

"How are you?" Haley asked.

"We're great."

There was a pause.

After a moment Samantha spoke. "Mum I sense there is something wrong. That's why we decided to call."

Haley winced. 'She's using her abilities well.'

'She's got half of your abilities remember.' Edward said.

Haley nodded. 'I remember. How can I forget it?'

"Oh my goodness mum I saw what happened to your arm."

"Never mind that Sammie." Haley said and laughed when she heard Sam grumble.

"There is another reason we decided to call though. Mum, dad, uncles and aunties." Alexandra began. "And of course grandparents."

Carlisle chuckled.

"We've stopped growing."

"You're already fifteen." Haley exclaimed. "Wow."

"We have to go now." Riley said. "Our lessons start soon."

They hung up without another word.

Alice suddenly smiled at Haley and said. "You're going to Isle Esmé."

"What?" Haley asked.

Edward grinned. "It's an island. Bella and I went there for our honeymoon."

"Oh."

"And sweetie that would be perfect for us. We never went on a honeymoon."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"You can orb yourself there using your powers Haley." Edward said.

Haley nodded and took Will's hand then orbed themselves away.

Haley gasped as she looked around. "It's so beautiful."

Will took hold of Haley's hand as they entered the small house.

"Will do you remember the first time you kissed me?" Haley asked.

Will laughed. "Yeah I remember. You were so confused when I kissed you that first time. Your face was really funny."

Haley laughed and nodded.

"Haley can I ask you a question?" Will asked.

"Go ahead."

"If I was still human and I wasn't attacked by those wolves and if you had the choice to change me would you?"

Haley sighed. "That's a tough question to answer." Haley replied as she looked at him in the eyes. "No I wouldn't change you."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to become one of us. I wanted you to enjoy being human."

"I did enjoy being human. Now I'm enjoying my second life more."

Haley smiled and kissed him.

Suddenly they heard a laugh coming from behind them.

Haley and Will turned to see Tom, Jake, Jay and Tim, Abby and Emma.

Haley snarled at them. "No!" she growled through her teeth.

"But how?" Will asked as he watched as Haley slid into a defensive crouch and started growling at Tom.

Tom grinned at her.

Abby smiled. "By me."

Haley saw that Abby and Emma's eyes were the same color of Tom's now.

Crimson red.

"Traitors!" Haley snarled.

'Easy Haley.'

Abby and Emma both smiled.

Tom turned and looked at Jake.

Jake smiled and stared at them. "Done."

"No!" Haley screamed.

She turned to Will with wide frantic eyes. "Change us back Will. Hurry."

Will gasped and closed his eyes. "I'm trying." He frowned. "I can't change us back. Something is blocking me."

Tom laughed. "That's because of Jay's ability? Do you like it? He can stop anyone from using their ability's." He smiled. "Even from when his far away from you."

"Argg." Will cried as he clutched his stomach.

He looked like he was in pain.

Haley looked from Will to Emma.

She was smiling at Will.

"She's…. she's draining my strength." He explained as he fell to the ground.

Haley kneeled next to him and shook him. "Will!"

She suddenly heard a laugh.

She looked up to see Tom standing before her.

Like lightning he ran behind her.

He gently touched her neck which knocked her unconscious a second later.

She fell beside Will.

Tom laughed. "Take them."

Alice gasped. "Oh no!"

Edward snarled.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Tom." She said. "Tom's back and his got Haley and Will. They set a trap at Isle Esmé. Somehow they knew that Haley and Will would be going there."

"How did they know?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't know."

"Esmé, Rosalie stay here." Edward said as they ran off.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Abby and Emma put Will and Haley in the cell room.

They were still unconscious.

Tom chuckled. "Good. Now go and stand outside the doors."

Abby, Emma, Tim, Jake and Jay nodded and walked out.

Soon Will and Haley started to wake.

'I'm sorry Haley but we had to do it. We had no other choice.' Emma thought. 'I'm so sorry my friend. I hope that in time you could forgive me and my sister.'

Tom turned and laughed. "Ah hello again."

Will jumped up and attacked Tom.

Tom grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground next to Haley.

"Are you alright?" Haley asked.

Will nodded as he glared at Tom.

Haley turned to Tom and glared at him. "I don't believe this. Why do you keep coming back?"

Even as she said it she knew the answer.

'For me. He'll never give up until he finally has me in his hands. And this time it looks like his succeeded in what he was after.'

"Our family will come for us." Will said determinately. "Just you wait and see. They'll know where to find us. You'll regret taking us."

Tom grinned.

He laughed as he left the room.

He paused by the door and turned to them and said. "I doubt that they will come for you. But I hope they do. It will give me a chance to destroy them. Then I can have you all to myself and then no one can get in the way of my plans then. I even have plans for you young William as well of Haley."

As soon as he left Haley jumped up and went over to the bars and tried to shake them free.

She soon gave up and went back to Will's side. "Oh Will what are we going to do?"

"Have faith Haley." Will said. "They will come."

Haley sighed. "I hope so."

'Haley?' Edward said.

Haley's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"It's Edward. His trying to talk to me."

"Talk back." Will replied.

'Edward where are you?'

'We are close.' Edward replied. 'Have they done anything to you?'

'Nothing yet big brother. Expect….'

'Expect what?' Edward replied. "Tell me. Is there something wrong?'

Haley took a deep breath.

She knew that Edward was going to be angry when he heard what she was about to tell him.

'Expect that Abby and Emma betrayed us. There working for Tom now.'

Edward growled. 'We are coming for you. We're close now.'

"They are close now." Haley said to Will.

Will sighed. "Good."

Suddenly they heard a muffled shriek coming from outside the door but that was all.

The door suddenly opened and in came Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

"Edward." Haley said.

They came into the cell and Haley ran into Edward's arms.

"We have dealt with Abby and Emma." Jasper said.

"What happened to Tom?" Haley asked.

"We don't know." Emmett replied. "We didn't see him there."

"Come let us go." Carlisle said as they left the room.

Haley coughed as they entered the smoky room.

Haley glanced at the remains of Abby and Emma.

"We are sorry Haley but we had to destroy Abby and Emma." Bella said.

"Don't worry about it." Haley replied. "They deserved it for betraying us to Tom. I can't believe that they would do that after what Tom did to them. They hated him as much as I did."

Edward growled as they heard a laugh from the smoke.

Without warning someone snatched Haley and held her hostage in his arms.

Will growled. "Let her go Tom." He said as the smoke cleared.

Tom laughed and put his arm around Haley's neck. "I see that you're a vampire again William now that Jay's gone."

"Let her go!" Edward snarled.

"No."

"I would tear your head off if I were a vampire right now Tom." Haley said angrily as she struggled to get out of Tom's arms. "Let me go or you'll regret it."

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you." Tom said chuckling. "I could quite easily break your neck you know. Your threats don't scare me."

Haley gulped and stopped with her struggling against Tom's grip. 'Edward.'

Jasper growled.

"Tom what do you want?" Carlisle asked.

"What do I want?!" He boomed. "I want revenge against your pathetic coven for destroying me. Starting with Haley."

Haley's eyes widened. 'No!'

Will growled. "I thought that you wanted her for your own personal gain."

Tom smiled. "That's true but now I see that, that's not going to happen. So it's safer to destroy her so that no one will use her."

"Don't you dare!" Edward growled.

Tom laughed as Jay, Tim and Jake walked up beside them along with Abby and Emma.

Haley's eyes widened. "Abby, Emma." She breathed.

Emma barely glanced her way.

Tom flickered his hand towards the Cullens and turned away from them. "Destroy them. I have no interest in them. They have no part in my plan."

As Jay, Tim, Jake, Emma and Abby fought them Tom secretly went off with Haley into a room and locked the door behind him.

He laughed as he let Haley go.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Tom looked around the room before he smiled at Haley.

She was shaking in fear.

"Do you remember this room?" He snickered. "This is the room where you were created now it will be the place where I shall destroy you."

Haley had tears coming down her face.

She started shaking in fear.

Tom slowly walked over to Haley.

Haley stared wide-eyed at him as she shook her head and took a step back. "Please…. don't. You don't have to do this Tom."

He chuckled. "Don't worry." He whispered to her. "I promise you that I will be very quick. But although I'm afraid that I can't promise you that it will be painless. It will be quick but painful. I want to see you in pain after you destroyed me last time we met."

"I…. I thought that you wanted to use me. Why do you want to kill me now?"

"Because I changed my mind. My plan isn't going to work so I have to destroy my creation for I can now see that my plan is now a failure. You're a disappointment to me Haley."

"Please you don't have to do this Tom. Let me go."

"I'm sorry Haley but I'm afraid that I really do have to destroy you." Tom was suddenly standing in front of Haley.

He quickly grabbed Haley and squeezed her arm hard.

There was a loud crack in her arm and Haley screamed in pain.

A smile slowly began to form as he kicked her in the chest which sent her flying into a wall.

She landed on the ground in pain.

"Oww. My ribs. They hurt so much."

Tom laughed as he enjoyed her pain. "Ah it's good to see that you're in pain Haley. It makes me happy to see you this way before you die. I'm quite enjoying myself watching you suffer like this. It makes me happy. So happy. I thank you for this enjoyment and for making me happy this way." He walked over to Haley and crouched down in front of her.

"Please…."

He grabbed her wrist and bit into it and very slowly began to drink her blood.

She screamed in pain as Tom bit into her wrist.

He smiled as he drank her blood. "Your blood really does taste good. It's good to know that before you die. It even tastes like Lavender."

'Edward! Help!' Haley thought weakly.

Edward suddenly burst through the room with Bella right behind him.

He threw Tom off Haley who by now had her eyes closed.

Tom hissed at Edward as he started fighting with him.

"Get away from my sister my you monster. I won't let you harm Haley anymore."

Tom smiled. "You say that you won't let me harm her anymore you're too late to help her now. She's dying. She'll be dead soon enough. Can't you hear her heart slowing? If only you came sooner. Then you'll be able to save her."

Edward gasped. "No that can't be true. You're lying. I won't lose her again. Not this time."

Tom chuckled. "You're going to be alone again after she dies and no one will care."

Edward growled. "Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he leaped at him.

Bella ran up to Haley while Edward was fighting Tom.

"Haley are you alright? Can you hear me?"

She heard a shriek coming from behind her.

Bella turned to see that Edward had ripped Tom's head off and was now ripping him to shreds and was making a fire.

Bella turned back to Haley and started to panic when she wouldn't wake.

'Her heart is slowing.' She thought. 'That can't be a good sign.'

"Carlisle!" Bella yelled.

Carlisle flashed by Bella's side at once.

He bent down beside Bella and started examining Haley. "She's lost a lot of blood. She's lucky to be alive. She's cracked most of her ribs. Her right arm is broken and so is her left wrist."

"What about her heart Carlisle?" Bella asked. "It's slowing down."

"She'll be alright once I do some Blood transfusion."

Will, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emmett joined them.

"How is she?" Will asked nervously as he flinched as he smelt the blood.

Jasper put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"She's alive and safe for now but only just." Carlisle replied.

He grabbed her and held her in his arms. "I'm going to have to treat her as soon as possible otherwise she'll sure to die."

'No….hospit….. Carlisle….treat…'

Edward smiled slightly. "She doesn't want to be sent to a hospital. She wants you to treat her at the house."

Carlisle nodded and ran off with Bella, Edward, Will, Jasper, Emmett and Alice behind him.

As soon as they entered the house Esmé gasped as she saw Haley in Carlisle's arms.

"What happened?" she asked.

Edward quickly explained while Carlisle ran upstairs.

Edward, Bella and Will walked into the room where Carlisle was treating Haley.

Carlisle had put a mask over her mouth and nose to help her breathe easier.

"How is she?" Will asked. "Is she going to be alright Carlisle?"

"I put more blood into her body." Carlisle explained. "Her wounds need to heal by themselves. She'll live. She's lucky to be alive."

Will put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "She trusts you with her life. Thank you for trying to help her."

Carlisle nodded.

He had put a cast on her right arm and had bandaged her left.

He had also bandaged her ribs.

"I'll stay here until she wakes." Will said.

Carlisle nodded and walked out the room.

**A/N Just to answer the question you're properly wondering no this isn't the last time you'll see Tom. He will appear again sometime soon but I promise you he will be destroyed by the end of this story.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Will sat next to Haley and held her hand.

He smelt her blood and resisted the urge to taste it.

He knew what would happen if he tasted her blood.

He had seen it with Haley.

"Come back to me. Please I need you. We all need you. Especially Edward. He couldn't live with himself if you died."

He turned to Edward and Bella as they walked in the room.

Edward walked to the side of the bed while Bella stayed her distance from the smell of the blood.

Will could tell by Edward's expression on his face that he was very worried about Haley.

'You're not alone Edward.' He thought. 'You know that right? We are all here for you to help you through this. Haley will get better. She has to because she's a strong person.'

Edward smiled slightly and nodded.

Will turned back to Haley and said. "Can you hear her thoughts?"

Edward nodded slightly. "Just barely."

"Try and talk to her."

Edward nodded. "I'll try."

'Haley?'

'Edward…. Is that you?' Haley asked. 'Is…. Is that really you?'

'Yes open your eyes please.'

'I'm…. trying…. But I don't have…. enough strength to….I feel like…. I'm growing weaker…. by the minute. I barely have the strength…. to talk to you. I…. I feel so weak….. Edward….'

There was a pause than Edward said. 'Will is sitting right next to you.'

Edward looked up at Will to see him staring at him and drew his attention back to Haley.

'Will! Is….is he alright. I think I…. can feel something on…. one of my hands. Something…. Cold. Is…. That….Will!? He held himself…. together….. when I was…. bleeding out. I don't…. believe it. His better at doing…. It then me. He has….more control then me….'

Will's eyes widened as he watched the hand he was holding tightened then loosened a second later.

'Yes.' Edward replied. 'His holding one of your hands right now. His fine but he is just so worried about you. We all are. Wake up for him. For us. For me. He needs you as do I little sister.'

'I…. will….try….'

'Don't try. Do. I believe in you Haley. I know that you have the strength to open your eyes.'

Haley eyes flickered but did not open.

Will gasped. "Haley." He turned to Edward. "What happened? What did she say?"

"I told her to open her eyes. She said that she barely had any strength left. I told her to do it for you." Edward explained.

"Can you still hear her thoughts?" Will asked.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "Not anymore. She's drifted off."

Will leaned in and whispered into Haley's ear. "Haley my dearly loved one. Please come back to me and open your eyes. I know that you've got the strength to do this. I love you Haley."

A second later Haley's eyes slowly opened.

Her hand went up to the mask covering her face and Will stopped her. "Stop you need that."

She smiled weakly at Will. "Hey."

Will smiled back. "Hey."

"I heard your voice. Your voice is what brought me back here." Haley looked confused as she looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"You're back at the house. Carlisle treated your wounds as soon as we got back." Will explained.

Haley smiled at him. "Will I'm so proud of you. You held yourself together when I was bleeding."

Will smiled back at her. "It wasn't an easy thing to do but I managed to hold myself together when you were bleeding everywhere."

Haley scrunched up her nose.

"Carlisle." Edward called.

Carlisle was suddenly by Edward's side in an instant. "I'm so glad to see that you're awake Haley. We were all so worried about you. How do you feel?"

"Sore." Haley replied as she frowned. "Everything hurts. I can't move anything."

Carlisle nodded. "That's only to be expected from what you went through. You've broken some of your ribs, your right arm and left wrist."

"What do you remember?" Will asked.

"I…. I remember Tom dragging me into another room and …. attacking me….. I remember that he was trying to kill me." Her eyes widened. "What happened to Tom? The last thing that I remember was him trying to attack and kill me but after that total blackness. I don't remember anything else."

"I destroyed him." Edward said. "Let's hope for the last time."

Carlisle grabbed a needle as he said. "This will help you recover and rest. It will be better if you sleep so that you will heal better."

Haley shook her head. "I don't need it." Haley complained as Carlisle put it into the IV.

She couldn't complain any further as her eyes began to close.

Carlisle took the mask off her face.

"Does she still need that?" Will asked.

Carlisle shook her head. "Not anymore."

"I'll stay with her." Will said as he watched Haley's eyes close.

He sat down next to Haley and stroked her forehead.

Carlisle nodded and walked out with Edward and Bella.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. "I'm so glad that you're alright. I couldn't live to think if Tom had actually killed you there."

He looked towards the door where Carlisle, Edward and Bella had walked out.

"I don't think none of us could ever live again if we lost you. Not even Edward. He loves you very much. He doesn't want to lose you again."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Haley's eyes opened a day later.

"How do you feel?" Will asked.

"A little better."

"Carlisle." Will said.

Carlisle and Edward flashed by Will's side.

"How do you feel Haley?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine I guess." Haley replied. "Can I get up?"

Carlisle nodded slightly. "If that's what you want. You'll still need your IV in you."

"Hey look who finally decided to get out of bed." Emmett said as Haley walked down the stairs and plumped herself on the sofa.

Esmé walked over to her and smiled. "Hello sweetheart how do you feel?"

"Other than feeling sore all over I'm fine." She said as she turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle I want to thank you for treating me."

Carlisle nodded. "I remember you saying once that you trusted me with your life."

Rosalie didn't look happy.

"Don't." Edward said angrily.

Rosalie turned to him and growled. "What. Am I meant to just stand here and say nothing Edward?"

"What is it Rosalie?" Carlisle asked. "What's wrong?"

Alice rolled her eyes.

Rosalie stood and glared at Haley. "She is. Ever since she came into our family she's been nothing but trouble. Every vampire is after you as far as we know and you're not even worried one bit."

Haley ignored her and looked down. 'I knew that Rosalie never cared for me but I didn't know that she thought of me this way.'

"I am worried about it Rosalie." Haley replied.

"And yet you're doing nothing about it." Rosalie said. "You're putting this family in danger. Did you ever think of that?"

"Yes I have." Haley said. "But I can't do anything about it. I can't help that there after me."

"Rosalie you shouldn't be talking about this when she's been through so much." Carlisle said.

Haley gasped and looked up at Carlisle. "Wait Carlisle she's right."

"What?" Edward and Will said together

Haley ignored them and stared at Rosalie. "As soon as I get better and I get turned back I'll be out of your hair Rosalie. This is the only way that I can protect this family."

Rosalie smiled.

Edward snarled at Rosalie. "It's what you wanted all along wasn't it?" he asked through his teeth. "You've always wanted to be rid of her."

Rosalie nodded. "From the day we meet her in the woods I never wanted to have her in this house. I knew that she was going to trouble from the moment that I laid eyes on her. Dean, Tom and those other vampires were an example."

"Dean wasn't even a vampire!" Edward yelled.

"Then I'll heal myself and change myself back then I'll leave." Haley replied. "I won't put you all in any more danger."

"No!" Will yelled. "You can't leave me."

Haley smiled slightly. "You can come with me Will. We can go together."

Before Will could say more a bright light appeared over Haley as she healed herself and changed herself back into a vampire.

She threw off her bandages and cast them aside and stood from the couch. "Come on Will."

"Haley wait where are we going to go?" Will asked.

"Will's right Haley." Carlisle said. "Where is it that you're going to go?"

"I'm not sure." Haley said. "Just away from here. I've had enough."

As Haley and Will walked out the door Edward turned to Rosalie.

"Are you happy now?"

Rosalie smiled. "Very."

"Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself Rosalie?" Edward said.

"I want to protect this family from danger Edward." Rosalie said. "And if I have to be the bad guy so be it."

"Haley is not dangerous!" Edward snarled.

"That you know of." Rosalie replied. "You never know. She might be a dangerous vampire. She can be a potential threat to this family with all those powers that she has."

"She's my sister."

"She's a threat to this family. I'm only doing the right thing Edward. Someday you'll see that and thank me for it." Rosalie replied. "You need to open up your eyes and see that Edward. I want to protect this family from any threats Edward."

Edward growled at her. "I don't believe you Rosalie." Edward replied. "Haley has never been a threat to this family. Besides Tom trying to get to her. She's not a danger to us or this family." he turned to Carlisle. "We need to go find her."

Carlisle nodded.

"Where are we going to go Haley?" Will asked.

"I'm not so sure now." Haley replied. "We'll look for a house in Forks."

"Haley listen to me. You don't want to get separated from Edward again do you? His the only true family that you have left. I don't think that you want to lose him again. Do you? You both need each other."

Haley said nothing as she walked into an empty house.

Haley sighed. "Will I've been so confused with what I want ever since I was turned last year. This life is so confusing." Haley explained as she sat on a couch. "I'm not sure what I want anymore."

Will kissed her on the lips. "Well I know what I will always want. You. No matter what happens I will always love you."

Haley smiled. "I love you as well Will."

'Haley?' Edward asked.

Haley's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Edward's calling me."

Will sighed. "Answer him."

'What Edward?' She replied. 'What do you want now?'

'Alice had a vision of your house.' He replied. 'Carlisle, Alice, Bella and I are coming."

Haley growled.

"What happened?"

"We are about to have visitors. Edward, Carlisle, Bella and Alice are coming."

In a matter of seconds Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Bella burst through the door.

Haley had her arms folded as they walked in.

Will nodded slightly at them.

'What?'

"We want you to come back." Carlisle explained.

"Why?" Haley asked as Will sat next to her. "I'm not welcome at that house anymore remember. Rosalie saw to that."

"Rosalie didn't mean what she said." Alice said.

"I really doubt that." Haley replied. "Rosalie only cares about herself. She doesn't care about anyone besides Emmett."

Edward shook his head. "She may hide it well but Rosalie really does love you deep down. She doesn't want you to get hurt. It will just take some more time for her to like you."

"Yeah right."

"I think that we should go back Haley." Will said. "It's the right thing to do."

Haley sighed. "Fine."

Will and Haley followed Carlisle, Bella, Alice and Edward out of the door.

Esmé hugged Haley and Will as soon as they came through the door. "I'm glad your back."

Haley saw Rosalie with her arms crossed and just ignored her.

"She's here to stay Rosalie." Edward said. "She's part of this family now."

"Whatever." She replied. "If you want to endanger this family Edward with a threat then that's just fine with me."

Haley rolled her eyes. 'Yeah right. She'll never warm up to me.'

Alice gasped as she had a vision. "The Volturi are coming here."

"What!" Bella exclaimed. "Why?"

"They heard about Haley and Will and wanted to come and see them."

Haley saw Rosalie cross her arms and glare at her.

'Another reason why she's a threat to this family.' Rosalie thought.

She ignored her.

"When are they coming?" Carlisle asked.

"Tomorrow and with some of the Guard as well."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The next day the Cullen's stood outside their house.

"Bella do you have your shield up?" Haley asked.

Bella nodded.

"I can make it stronger if you like. I can make it have the strength to withstand mental and physical attacks until the Volturi leave."

Bella smiled. "Thank you."

Haley smiled and closed her eyes for a second. "Done."

Edward suddenly growled. "They are coming."

Through the trees came The Volturi.

"Hello Aro."

"Carlisle." Aro replied.

"We heard there were two new members of your coven and came to investigate." Caius said. "Can you tell them to step forward Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded and told Haley and Will to step forward.

Aro, Caius and Marcus laughed as they saw them.

"Why is this the Haley that we've heard so much about from the rumors?" Aro said. "You don't look at all dangerous. I expected someone who looked dangerous."

Caius frowned. "Her eyes are very unusual though. Silver with purple streaks in them. I didn't expect to see that. It's very strange."

Aro nodded in agreement. "Yes very strange. But I will admit that they are beautiful though."

Marcus tilted his head. "Edward can you step beside Haley please."

Edward nodded and as he stood beside Haley a shocked expression crossed over Marcus's face.

"Twins!"

Edward nodded. "She's my baby sister."

"May I have a look?" Aro asked.

"You have to ask her." Edward replied.

Haley looked at Edward. "Ask me what?"

"Aro can look at all your memories." Edward explained. "Just by one touch."

Aro smiled and held out his hand. "May I?"

Haley looked to Edward in panic. 'Edward I don't want to do this.'

'You must.' He replied. 'Don't worry it will only take a second.'

Haley gulped and nodded slowly and stepped in front of Aro.

He then put his hand on hers.

Everything that had happened in the past years was now Aro's.

"Hmmm very interesting." Aro said. "You had such a poor start to this life didn't you? It explains why your eyes are silver. There very pretty." He laughed. "I would have loved to have met Tom."

"May I go back?" Haley asked.

"Not just yet." Aro said. "I would like to meet your young husband William."

Haley turned to look at Will.

She could tell by his expression that he was very worried.

She tried to smile to reassure him but didn't think it looked that way.

As he stepped forward Haley stepped aside as Aro looked at his memories.

Aro laughed a minute later. "My, my, my we have a very powerful coven in our midst. Very powerful. It seems that Haley and Will are the strongest here."

"Why is that?" Caius asked.

"Because Haley here has every ability that you can imagine. And Will here is a psychic and a very powerful psychic as well. And he can even change vampires into humans and back again. Even their children are powerful."

Haley growled. "Leave them out of this."

"I won't harm them. I promise you that they won't come to any sort of harm." Aro replied. "Would you like to join our coven? We can defiantly use someone like you and with your talents."

Haley shook her head. "No thank you."

"Pity." He looked from Haley to Will. "Would you like to join us young William?"

Will also shook his head. "No thank you."

"You may go. We will leave you now."

After they left Haley turned to Carlisle and said. "Carlisle I'm worried about Riley, Alex and Sam's safety. I don't trust the Volturi's word."

Carlisle nodded. "So am I. We have to get to them before they do."

"We have to contact them and tell them to come straight here." Will said.

Haley ran to the phone and quickly dialed a number.

As soon as it rang someone answered it. "Hello?"

"Samantha is that you?"

"Hey mum. Yeah it is. What's wrong?"

"Tell your brother and sister to come straight home. Please." Haley explained. "I don't have time to explain it all to you right now. Grab them and orb yourself here and please hurry."

After she hanged up the phone she turned to her family. "There coming."

Within seconds Riley, Alexandra and Samantha had orbed into the room.

"What's going on?" Alexandra asked immediately.

"You might be in danger." Carlisle said.

"Danger is my middle name!" Riley boomed.

Haley rolled her eyes. 'Has he been speaking to Emmett?'

Edward chuckled.

"Grandpa why are we in danger?" Samantha asked.

"What's going on?" Alexandra asked.

"The Volturi heard about your parents and wanted to see them." Carlisle explained. "Aro wanted to look at Haley's memories and caught a glimpse of you. We think that he might want to get to you through Haley so that she and Will joins there coven."

Alexandra gasped. "But you never will won't you mother, father. You'll never leave this family to join with the Volturi?"

Haley smiled. "No. I would never."

"Mother why is it since you've been turned your always in danger?" Samantha asked.

Haley sighed. 'She's looking into my past.'

'You might as well tell them.' Edward said. 'They should know about this.'

She sighed again. "Because being a vampire is tough."

Edward rolled his eyes. 'That's not what I had in mind.'

'Well it's better than frightening them isn't it.' Haley replied.

"Tom has been after you ever since we left hasn't he?" Riley asked.

"His been after me since the moment I met him."

Suddenly Alice gasped.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

Alice turned to Haley. "Aro lied to you Haley."

"That's not the first time." Edward said.

Haley ignored Edward's comment. "Why what happened?"

"He said that he wouldn't go looking for Sam, Riley and Alex but he lied. He sent Jane, Demetri and Felix to go and get them. They are coming here in four days."

Riley growled. "That gives us enough time to practice with our abilities."

Haley shook her head. "No you will not be fighting if it comes to it."

"Haley they are strong. Besides you can teach Sam." Edward said.

"We want to fight." Riley, Sam and Alex said together.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Fine."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Later Haley was outside helping Riley, Alex and Sam with their abilities with Will, Edward, Carlisle and Bella watching.

"Will do you want to help Sam out with her mental abilities while I go and help Alex and Riley."

Will nodded.

Haley turned and ducked as Riley sent a flamethrower her way. "I wasn't ready."

"Sorry."

"It might be better if you don't throw fire at your mother Riley." Will said.

Riley nodded.

"Ok." Haley said. "I want you to throw something else at me."

Riley nodded.

"What about me?" Alex asked.

Haley turned and called Edward over.

When he stood beside her Haley spoke. "What I want you to do is to turn into shadows and try to sneak behind your uncle Edward and tackle him."

"What. But he can read my mind." Alex complained. "That's an unfair advantage for him."

"Then try to block it from me." Edward said.

"I'm sorry Alex but we have to make it difficult for you." Haley said.

Alex grumbled as she turned into shadows and disappeared.

Edward immediately turned around to check his surroundings to try to search for Alexandra.

"Why are you making this hard for me?" A voice ranged out.

"I didn't say that this was going to be easy." Edward said. "And making it hard is the only way to teach you."

She growled.

Edward smiled.

Haley turned back to Riley and said. "Hit me."

Riley stamped the ground and rocks flew into the air and went flying towards Haley.

As it neared her Haley sped off to the right.

She smiled. "Again."

Riley growled.

In the background he heard his uncle catching his sister.

"Awww man." Alex complained as she appeared in his arms.

"Do it again." Edward said. "And this time block your thoughts from me."

"I was blocking my thoughts." Alexandra said.

"Not hard enough."

Riley bent down and placed his hands on the ground and closed his eyes.

Suddenly Haley began to sink.

The ground hardened around her so she couldn't get loose as it got to her hips.

"What!" She smiled up at Riley. "Very good Riley. Now let me lose please."

Riley smiled and the ground around Haley began to soften allowing Haley to get free.

Haley leapt from the ground to the trees.

Riley grinned as the winds picked up and swept Haley off the trees and onto the ground.

"More." Riley said.

"I think were done for today."

Suddenly Alexandra came out of the shadows and jumped on Edward's back.

"Got you!"

Edward chuckled. "Very good Alex."

Alexandra laughed.

Samantha started levitating rocks into the air.

"Very good." Will said.

"Can we stop now?" Samantha huffed.

Will laughed and nodded.

"There all very powerful in their own way." Carlisle said as they walked back into the house.

Edward nodded.

Four days later Carlisle, Esmé, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Will, Haley, Samantha, Riley and Alexandra all waited outside.

Bella had put her shield around them.

Haley could hear Samantha and Alexandra's heart's beating dramatically.

She grabbed their hands. "It's going to be alright." She told them.

Edward growled as Aro, Caius, and Marcus came through the trees with the guard behind them.

"Why are you here Aro?" Carlisle asked.

"Ah so this must be Samantha, Riley and Alexandra." He said.

Haley and Will growled.

"Leave them out of this." Will said.

"You lied to us Aro." Haley said. "You told us that you wouldn't harm them yet you still sent three of your guard over to them."

Jasper calmed her down.

Haley sighed. 'Tell Jasper thanks. I was just about to lose control of myself and lunge at him.'

"Yes some of that is true." Aro replied.

"All of it is true." Edward growled.

"Why have you come here?" Carlisle asked again.

"To ask one more time if Haley, Will, Samantha, Riley and Alexandra would join our coven."

Haley and Will snarled. "No."

Aro looked at Sam, Alex and Riley.

"No."

Aro smiled. "This is a very interesting coven we have here. Far more Haley's life has been very interesting so far. I would have loved to have met Tom."

Haley, Edward and Alice growled.

Aro chuckled. "Relax my friends."

Marcus tilted his head. "This is very confusing. Two of the children have heart beats while one of them doesn't. Why is that?"

"Riley is a vampire like us. Alexandra is only half vampire, half human." Carlisle explained. "And Samantha's only an immortal."

"Immortal." Caius exclaimed. "That's impossible."

"It might seem impossible but it true." Carlisle said.

"How?" Aro asked.

"Tom." Haley replied.

Aro grinned and nodded. "We will leave you now."

Carlisle nodded.

Bella didn't put her shield down until they were gone.

"Are they gone?' she asked Edward.

He nodded.

Bella sighed and lowered her shield.

Haley turned around and hugged Riley, Samantha and Alexandra. "Are you going to stay?"

They nodded. "Of course."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

It was a couple of weeks since the Volturi visited.

No one came afterwards.

"Are you sure they won't come back again?" Haley asked Alice.

Alice nodded.

Haley sighed with relief.

As Alice walked up the stairs Haley began to play her guitar.

Suddenly Haley gasped and stopped playing.

"What is it?" Will asked.

Haley blinked twice. "Alice."

Alice came running down the stairs.

Haley twisted around to see her and said. "Did you just see that?"

Alice nodded.

"Alice what's going on? Carlisle asked.

"Someone's coming here for revenge." Alice explained.

"Who?" Will asked.

Alice shook her head. "I….. I don't know who it is. There face is blurry when I try to look."

Will turned to Haley. "I bet you can find out information on this guy."

Haley nodded and closed her eyes.

A second later she gasped. "She was Tom's mate. She's coming for revenge."

Jasper, Will, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Riley hissed together.

"What's her name?" Samantha asked.

Haley closed her eyes and kept them closed as she spoke again. "Her name is Lucy." She shuddered as she spoke on. "She has the ability to feel a person's worst fears and actually make them come true. I can sense some of your fears now." She opened her eyes to look at her family. "You can tell what my fear is."

Carlisle nodded. "Tom."

Haley nodded. 'And the fear of being alone.'

"What if we don't show what our fears are?" Emmett asked. "Will it work then?"

Haley shook her head. "No that will never work. She senses your fears. You don't have to show them to her. Even if you do try to hide your fear she'll still know what it is. You can never hide from her. She's very powerful."

"Then we all have to be ready for her." Carlisle said. "When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow." Alice and Haley said together.

The next day they stood in front of their house.  
Suddenly someone stepped through the trees.

She snarled at them.

"I presume that you are Lucy." Carlisle said.

"You are correct."

"Why are you here?" Alexandra said.

She laughed. "I thought that you would know already why it is that I would come to your pathetic coven." She said as she looked to Haley. "I came here for revenge for my mate."

"Listen to me Lucy." Haley said. "Revenge isn't the answer."

"He was my mate!" Lucy screamed. "He was my mate and you killed him."

"He was crazy! Insane even!" Haley yelled. "Why can't you see that?!"

Lucy smiled slightly. "I don't care if he really was crazy. I loved him and you will pay for destroying him!"

Suddenly Alice gasped. "I can't see!"

Lucy consecrated on Carlisle and Jasper.

Their eyes turned grey within seconds.

As did Esmé, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella.

She smiled at Will.

Suddenly wolves came out of nowhere and attacked Will.

He gasped and ran away from the wolves.

The wolves only followed him like they were pulled by only him.

Samantha, Riley and Alexandra curled up in a ball.

She turned and smiled at Haley. "Last one."

Haley gasped as Tom appeared in front of her.

Tom grinned as he saw Haley and turned to Lucy. "Ah my love."

"Oh I've missed you so much my love. I've been so lonely since you left me." Lucy said as she smiled and glared at Haley. "Destroy her for me?"

Tom chuckled. "For you my love anything."

Haley slowly walked backwards as Tom came towards her. "Stay…. stay away from me Tom."

"I'm glad that your still alive from the last time we met. Your lucky I guess." Tom laughed. "But this time your luck has run out. No one is here to help you now. You are all by yourself. Your so-called family can do nothing to save you this time."

Lucy laughed. "I can feel her fear of you my dear. How wonderful. I'm not sure how much more I can take. It's coming off her like the rays of the sun."

Haley looked at Edward.

His eyes were no longer a gold color.

"Edward. Edward please help me."

Tom chuckled. "Your family can't hear or see you. There living in their own nightmare now. That's the joy of my darling Lucy's ability. They can't see or hear or feel their death when it comes. You are all alone now with no one to help you. Will's fear is an exception though."

In the corner of her eye she saw Will hiding in a tree from the wolves down below on the ground.

He looked at her with wide scared eyes.

She could tell that he was just as scared as she was.

Haley gulped and turned invisible.

Tom laughed. "Do you really think that you can hide from me?"

"I think so." Haley's voice rang out.

Tom chuckled. "You are such a fool Haley. It's not as easy as you think it is. I'm the one who created you. So I know you better than you know yourself. I know your every move. You're every thought. I know what move you're going to make before you do. Like I said before I own you."

Tom suddenly twisted around behind him and flung Haley to the ground.

Her invisibility wore off instantly as she hit the ground.

"See what I mean?"

Tom held her arms above her head.

He held her there as she tried to get loose.

She growled at him. "Let me go."

Tom smiled as he put his mouth to the side of her neck and tore a chunk off.

Haley screamed in pain.

Will looked up from the wolves as he heard Haley scream in pain.

"Haley!" He looked from Haley to the wolves. "Enough of this. I'm not scared of you anymore. That's all behind me."

Using his abilities he started to levitate the wolves in the air and disintegrated their bodies.

When they were gone he jumped off the tree and ran towards Haley.

"Haley are you alright?" he asked as Tom jumped off her.

He growled at Tom.

"I'm fine Will." Haley replied. "Go and help Edward and the others."

"No you need help." Will replied looking at the deep hole in her neck.

"William help them! They are the ones that need help at the moment not me. Just don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Trust me. You need to get them out of their trance."

Will nodded and ran off.

Will kneeled beside Edward while Haley was fighting Tom. 'How do I help them?'

'Try and get inside his head.' Haley said.

She yelped as Tom ripped part of her shirt off and bit a big chuck off her left and right sides.

Will flinched as he felt her pain and quickly went inside Edward's head.

'Edward?'

'Will?' Edward replied. 'Is that you?'

'Yes. Please try to fight it and come back.'

'What do you mean?'

'Whatever you're seeing isn't real.' Will explained. 'What Lucy has you seeing isn't real. Bella is lying right next to you and Haley is fighting Tom.'

'Bella! Is she hurt? '

'I don't think so.' Will said.

'What about Haley? Is she alright?'

'Yes she's she fine. Haley is fighting Tom.' Will replied. 'You have to fight it and come back.'

'Alright I'll try.'

Edward's eyes suddenly turned back to their normal gold color.

'Edward!' Haley thought.

Edward gasped as he saw Haley. "Will help the others."

Will nodded.

Edward ran over to Haley. "Are you alright?"

Haley nodded slightly.

"You're hurt."

"Don't worry about me." Haley replied wincing. "Fight Lucy. She has to be destroyed otherwise the others won't be free from their nightmares."

Jasper, Will and Emmett came by Edward's side just then.

"We will help you destroy Lucy." Jasper said.

Edward nodded. "If we destroy her then the others will be free of their nightmares."

Haley nodded. "Will go and help them."

Haley growled at Tom as Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Will ran to Lucy.

He smiled at her. "You should be in pain."

'I am in pain.'

But she ignored it.

She was too furious at this moment to be in pain.

She lunged at him and tore off his head.

She then made a fire and tore his body apart and put the pieces into the fire.

Suddenly she heard a scream coming from behind her.

She looked around to see Edward, Jasper, Will and Emmett burning Lucy.

Haley gasped and turned to see Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Alexandra, Riley and Samantha standing up.

Esmé gasped as she saw Haley's wounds.

Haley put her hand up as Esmé came to her side.

"I'm fine." She said and flinched as Esmé felt her wounds.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Haley closed her eyes and focused on healing herself.

A second later she was totally healed from her wounds.

**A/N I know that some of you must be annoyed every time Tom appears but you don't worry. He will be destroyed for good soon but not right now. Yes he does come back. Its Abby's fault every time Tom comes back. Like I said before he does get destroyed for good by the end of the story.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

A week later Samantha, Alexandra and Riley went hunting by themselves.

Haley was worried about them being by themselves in the forest.

"Mum we'll be fine." Samantha said as she followed her brother and sister out the door.

Riley rolled his eyes. "Mum don't worry about a thing. I'll be there to protect them."

"Hurry back."

Will chuckled.

Haley turned to him. "What?"

"You shouldn't worry so much." He said. "They'll be fine."

Haley laughed.

An hour later Haley and Alice gasped together.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" Will asked.

"There back." Haley replied.

"Who is?" Jasper asked.

"Abby and Emma." Haley said.

Will and Edward growled.

"Carlisle we have to get to them before they get to Alex, Sam and Riley." Haley said.

Carlisle nodded. "Esmé, Rosalie stay here."

They found Samantha and Riley sitting next to a pile of smoke.

Alexandra, Emma and Abby were nowhere to be seen.

Haley hugged them both.

Samantha wouldn't look at her.

She just kept her wide eyes on the pillar of fire in front of her.

"Where's your sister?" Will asked as he looked around. "Alexandra?"

Samantha's eyes widened and she started crying as soon as they mentioned Alexandra's name. "We're so sorry. We couldn't do anything to help. All we could do was watch while they burned her alive!"

Haley gasped. "No!" She started growling.

"Will, Haley take them back to the house. We'll be there shortly." Carlisle said.

As Haley set Riley down she started growling uncontrollably again.

Will walked over to Haley and hugged her. "It's alright. Calm down Haley."

She stopped growling as soon as he hugged her and sighed. "No it isn't. They're both going to pay for this. I can't believe that Abby and Emma will do this sort of thing. How could they do this to us?" She sat down next to Riley and Samantha and put her head in her hands.

"Mum?" Samantha whispered.

Suddenly Carlisle voice came out of nowhere. "Tell me what happened?"

Samantha took a deep breath. "We were hunting when Abby and Emma came and attacked us. They told us to stay on the ground and not to move. Alexandra didn't listen and ended up fighting them…." She started crying again.

As Riley hugged her and he spoke on. "They were much more powerful than her and we could only watch as they overpowered her by ripping her head off and burnt the pieces. I…. I didn't even hear them coming before it was too late."

"It's because your senses aren't as strong as the average vampire." Carlisle replied.

Riley groaned.

"Why did they do this?" Rosalie asked.

"We asked them that and they said that they wanted to use us as bait for Mum." Riley explained.

Haley growled. "They wanted to use you as bait for me?"

Riley nodded.

"They're going to pay for this!"

Later….

Haley watched Samantha sitting outside through the window.

She was sitting on the grass with her legs crossed.

She sighed. "What is she doing?"

Edward flashed by her side and looked out the window. "She feels bad about losing Alexandra. She thinks it's her fault and wants to try bringing her back."

Haley closed her eyes.

Edward hugged her. "She could use her mother right now."

Haley nodded and walked out the door.

Samantha was sitting down on the grass with her eyes closed.

"Sam."

Samantha turned to see Haley standing behind her with a worried expression on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can somehow bring Alexandra back."

Haley kneeled down next to Samantha. "Sweetie it's not your fault that Alexandra is gone. It's mine. I should have been there to protect you three. So don't blame yourself when it wasn't even your fault."

Samantha started crying as Haley hugged her.

"I miss her so much."

"I know, I know. I do as well. Come on let's go back inside."

As soon as they entered through the doors Esmé came up and hugged Samantha.

"Are you aright sweetheart?"

Samantha nodded.

Haley left Samantha in Esme's arms and went upstairs and walked into Riley's room.

He was sitting in the middle of the room with his head in his hands.

Haley crouched down next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Honey are you alright?"

Riley turned his head slightly and said. "If I was a full vampire this wouldn't have happened. Alexandra would still be alive."

Haley sighed. "Honey this wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have been there to protect you. I should have come with you."

"Mum please don't blame yourself. If you want someone to blame then it's me. If I had the senses of a normal vampire then I could have protected my sisters from harm. But I couldn't. I'm not normal."

"No one is normal." Haley said. "And trust me when I say that."

He turned to look her in the eyes and said. "I want you to bite me so I can become an actual vampire. Please Mum can you bite me so I can become what you are?"

Haley shook her head. "No Riley you are a vampire. You can't be bitten again."

"Your mother's right Riley." Will said as he walked in.

"Yes but like my sisters I was born in your stomach so that makes me part human like Alexandra was. Doesn't it?"

Haley turned to Will.

He shrugged.

Haley rolled her eyes and turned back to Riley. "Come downstairs."

"Why?"

"I'm going to ask Carlisle something." Haley replied.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

As Haley, Riley and Will walked down the stairs Haley asked Carlisle. "Carlisle is Riley an actual vampire like us?"

"I was born in my mother's stomach Grandpa so I can't be." Riley said. "Vampires are created out of venom not born."

Carlisle tilted his head. "I can't be for sure. I'll have to run a few tests." He turned to Emmett. "Turn all the lights off."

Emmett nodded and suddenly the room went completely dark.

Carlisle was suddenly by Riley's side. "Can you see your mother?"

Riley turned to look at Haley. "Just barely."

"What can you see?" he asked.

"Her silver eyes and her bronze hair."

Emmett turned on the lights.

"Come outside with me."

Riley followed Carlisle outside.

"Try lifting a boulder."

Riley nodded and walked in front of the boulder and tried to lift it.

When he couldn't Edward said. "Try smashing it."

Riley punched and punched the large boulder but only left a large dent.

"Strange." Carlisle said. "He seems to have a limited of vampire strength and eyesight."

"So I'm not a vampire."

"But he drinks blood like the rest of you." Samantha said.

"It's clear that he does drink the blood of animals but not a full vampire. That's very strange. His not like what Alexandra was."

"Can you make me one?"

"We shall see."

Haley's eyes narrowed as she walked over to Riley and touched his chest.

She frowned as she did so. "Carlisle come and feel this. I can feel something in Riley's chest. I'm not sure what it is."

Carlisle walked to her side and placed his hand on Riley's chest.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Amazing. It's his heart. I can feel his heart beating. It's slower than normal. It's not like a human's heart and we can't hear it with our ears. This is very strange. You can only feel it and hear it when you place a hand or ear on his chest."

Haley nodded in agreement as she placed her hand back on Riley's chest. "Wow." She whispered.

"Is this meant to mean anything?" Riley asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle said. "I've never come across anything like this before."

Later….

Haley looked outside to see Samantha and Riley sitting on the grass.

"What are they doing?"

"They're attempting to bring back Alexandra." Edward said.

Haley sighed and walked out the door towards Samantha and Riley.

Without looking around Samantha said. "Mum we don't need your help."

"I was just seeing what you were doing."

Samantha turned and raised one eyebrow.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. I'm not sure that you can do this."

"Why? I do have half of your abilities don't I? I'm sure that I can do this."

Samantha turned and closed her eyes and started to consecrate.

Suddenly someone appeared in front of them.

Haley gasped. "Carlisle! Come quick!"

Carlisle along with Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Esmé, Will, Rosalie and Alice by his side.

They gasped together.

"Impossible." Jasper said.

Riley and Samantha stood.

"Alexandra." Samantha whispered.

She smiled. "Hello brother, hello sister."

"I…. I can't believe it. It's really you." Samantha said.

Alexandra nodded. "Yes. But I'm only here in spirit and I'm here for a short time only before I disappear again."

"Alex I wanted to say sorry." Riley said. "Sorry that I couldn't sense that they were coming. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you and I'm sorry that you died because of me."

Alexandra sighed and closed her eyes. "Riley please don't blame yourself. The fault was no ones. I was the one who acted so recklessly when I knew that they would be more powerful than me. I just wanted to protect my family from harm. So I acted without thinking."

Haley walked towards her and said. "Alexandra."

Alex opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Haley. "Hello mother." Alex suddenly looked down.

Her feet were beginning to fade.

"I have to go." She looked at her family. "I will always be with you." Before she disappeared she looked at Samantha and Riley. "Anytime you need me you know what to do." Alexandra turned to Riley. "And Riley take care of our little sister. Keep her safe."

Samantha and Riley nodded as she disappeared.

Three weeks later….

Samantha joined her family as they hunted.

She sat on a rock and watched her family as they sucked the blood out of animals.

She tried not to make disgusted faces while watching them.

Suddenly she heard something calling out her name. "Samantha."

Samantha looked around confused. "Did you hear that?"

Riley looked up from his kill and smiled at her. "No. Maybe you're hearing things." His eyes widened and grinned. "Or maybe you're going crazy."

Samantha rolled her eyes and stood. "I'm not going crazy Riley."

"How do you know?" Riley replied. "Your mind could be slowly losing it."

Samantha ignored him. "I'm going to check it out. I'll meet you back at the house."

"Ok just be careful." Haley said.

Samantha nodded. "I will."

"Don't go crazy while you're away from us." Riley yelled.

Samantha ignored him as she walked away.

'His acting more and more like Uncle Emmett.' Samantha thought to herself.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

As Samantha walked further away from her family and their hearing she started calling out. "Hello. Is anyone there?"

As she turned around someone was standing behind her.

She gasped and got ready to scream so that her family would know that she was in danger.

He stopped her. "Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you Samantha."

"You know me?"

He nodded. "Yes I've been watching you for a long time until I knew it was finally time for us to meet. I was very patient."

She looked into his eyes.

They were a dull gold color.

"You're a vampire."

He nodded. "Yes but I don't harm humans. I'm not like that. Like your family I only hunt animals." He stared into her eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes."

"I got them from my mother."

"Of course."

Samantha smiled and suddenly pecked him on the lips.

She gasped as she realized what she had just done. "I'm…. I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Don't be." He whispered to her. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment to finally arrive." He kissed her on the lips.

She pulled away a second later.

"Wait I don't even know your name."

"It's Blake. My name is Blake Moore."

He suddenly turned his head.

"What is it?"

"Your family is coming." He replied with a sigh. "I have to go."

Samantha hugged him. "Do you have to?"

He nodded. "Yes but don't worry. We shall see each other again very soon. You can trust me on that. Good bye for now Samantha."

As Blake left the Cullen's came into the clearing.

Haley growled. "Who was that?"

"No one." Samantha replied.

"Did he do anything to you?" Will asked.

Samantha shook her head. "No."

Haley looked to Edward. "Should we go after him?"

Before Edward could say anything Samantha yelled. "No! Please he didn't do anything to me. He was really nice towards me. He wasn't dangerous. He had the same eyes as you do."

Haley smiled. "Alright. We won't follow him."

She slowly followed her family back to the house.

The next day Samantha woke to find Riley staring at her from his seat.

As she rubbed her eyes she said. "You're like Uncle Edward you know that right."

He laughed. "I've never slept before so it's really interesting when you sleep."

Samantha rolled her eyes.

As soon as she took off the quilt Riley's eyes bulged and gasped.

"What?"

"Look down."

Samantha looked down and gasped.

Her stomach was huge.

"What the…." Samantha said as she touched her stomach. "What is going on?"

She looked to Riley with wide eyes.

"Carlisle." Samantha and Riley called together.

Carlisle suddenly came into the room with Jasper, Bella, Edward, Alice, Haley, Will, Rosalie, Emmett and Esmé behind him.

Carlisle's eyes went wide as he saw Samantha sitting on the bed.

Carlisle flashed by Samantha's side and touched her stomach.

"I didn't see this coming." Alice said as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

Bella looked frightened as she stared at Samantha's stomach.

Carlisle lifted Samantha's shirt up and touched her skin again.

Samantha flinched as his ice-cold hand touched her stomach.

"What's going on?" Riley asked. "Why is her stomach so huge? It wasn't like that yesterday."

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Your sister." He said as he looked up. "Is pregnant."

Riley and Samantha both gasped together.

"But…. that's impossible." Samantha said.

"That's what Bella thought when she was pregnant with Nessie." Edward said as he looked to Bella.

She still had a frightened look on her face as she stared at Samantha.

"How did she get pregnant?" Haley asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know. We have to get this baby out at once before it does any harm towards you."

Samantha shook her head. "No."

"Samantha this baby might kill you." Jasper said. "It's too dangerous to be inside you at this time."

"I don't care." She replied.

Carlisle sighed and looked to Will. "Take her downstairs. We can't change her mind about this."

Will nodded as he grabbed Samantha and walked downstairs.

As Will placed her on a couch Samantha turned to Bella. "Why do you look so frightened?"

Bella looked at Edward. "Should I tell her?"

Edward nodded. "I think she needs to know what is going to happen."

Bella sighed and sat down next to her and placed her hand on Sam's hand. "Samantha you must understand what I am about to tell you. I am frightened for your safety Sam. What you're going to go through is the same thing that I went through when I was pregnant with Nessie."

"Which was?"

Bella sighed. "You're going to have bruises where it kicks you, it's going to break your bones, you're going to get hot and cold and…." She stopped and turned to Carlisle. "I can't say it."

Carlisle nodded and stepped forward for Bella. "When it's time for the baby to come it's going to rip its way out of you."

Haley gasped. "No."

Samantha shook her head. "I don't care."

Haley turned. "Samantha no you don't mean that. We are getting that thing out of you before it can do any damage to you."

Will nodded in agreement.

Samantha shook her head. "No we aren't taking this baby out. I love her."

"I'm not losing you as well." Haley said.

"You're not going to lose me Mum. Remember that I'm immortal. I can't die."

Haley looked to Carlisle for help. "Carlisle."

"We won't be able to change her mind Haley." Carlisle replied.

Later…..

Samantha started throwing up in a vase.

'I can't watch this.' Haley thought as she walked out the door.

"Mum." Samantha groaned.

"She's just went out for a minute Sam." Edward said. "She'll be back."

Will was just about to go after her when Edward stopped him. "It's alright Will. I'll go talk to her. You stay with Samantha."

Will nodded as Edward ran out the door.

Haley hid in a tree.

"Haley?"

Haley looked down.

Edward was standing at the bottom of the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't watch Samantha like this. It's unbearable. What if she dies when the baby comes? I don't want to lose another child."

"You can help her if she does die. You'll be able to use your powers on her if she needs it." He sighed. "Your daughter needs you Haley."

"Yeah." She said as she jumped off the tree and walked back to the house with Edward following behind her.

Samantha was sleeping when Haley and Edward got back.

"How is she?"

"She's fine." Carlisle replied.

Samantha suddenly woke and smiled when she saw Haley.

"Mum." She said as she reached for her.

Haley took her hand and smiled. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Samantha shrugged. "Ok I guess."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Edward went to the door and opened it.

Blake was standing outside when the door was opened. "Hello. Is Samantha here?"

"Who are you?"

He sighed sadly. "Sadly I'm the one that got her pregnant."

Edward growled. "You're that vampire that we saw running away from Samantha yesterday."

"Edward stop." Carlisle said as he stood next to him. "Let him in."

As Samantha saw Blake she smiled. "Blake it's so good to see you again."

He smiled and crouched next to Haley.

"I did say that we'll see each other again didn't I."

"Excuse me but who are you?" Haley asked.

"My name is Blake." He sighed. "And I'm the one that got her pregnant."

**A/N With Sam getting pregnant I didn't want it to be like how Bella got pregnant. I didn't want it to be messy like that. Sorry if it was confusing.**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"You!" Haley yelled. "This is your fault. You're the one that got her pregnant." She started growling.

"Mum calm down." Samantha said as she grabbed Blake's hand.

"I'm sorry Haley but it had to be done." Blake said.

"What!" Haley replied angrily. "You're saying that Samantha is meant to die like this. She's going to die and it's your fault."

"No." Alice replied as she turned to Blake and smiled. "You have the ability to see the future."

Blake nodded. "Yes that's true. When I see the future that's the way it's supposed to go. And when I saw Samantha in my future I came here straight away."

Haley sighed and closed her eyes. "So you both are meant to be together."

Blake nodded.

Samantha suddenly let go off Blake's hand and placed it on her stomach and flinched. "This baby has a strong punch."

Haley turned to Blake. "Can you see her future?"

Blake nodded. "But I'm not that sure. She's either going to die or not. Her future is blurry."

Bella nodded.

Haley looked into his eyes and said. "Give me your hands."

"What?"

"I want to know your past so I can trust you."

He took a deep breath and held out his hand for her.

Immediately without any hesitation Haley took it.

She saw him on a table getting changed by Tom.

He screamed in pain as he bit him.

Suddenly she gasped and let go of his hands.

Haley looked over at Edward with wide eyes. "Did you see that?"

He nodded.

"Edward what is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Young Blake here was tortured like Haley into becoming a vampire from his father." Edward explained.

"Who is your father?" Will asked.

"Tom."

Will gasped. "Tom was your father?"

Blake nodded.

Haley turned back to Blake. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "You did me a favor by destroying him and my mother. That man only got what he deserved for what his done. And Mum was all too blind by love to see that he was going crazy."

Haley looked at Samantha. "You deserve him."

Samantha smiled. "Thanks mum."

Blake suddenly turned to Samantha and bent down on one knee.

Samantha blinked at him in surprise. "What are you doing Blake?"

Haley gasped.

Blake smiled. "I think that now is the perfect time to do this. I know that we have known each other for a sort time but I feel as though I've known you all my life. I love you Samantha Pippa Cullen. I love everything about you. You're silver eyes, your bronze hair and your lovely, lovely personality. You are so kind towards other people and I just know that you're going to be the perfect mother that this baby needs. Please understand that what I'm about to ask you is not because your pregnant with my baby but because I want to spend the rest of my existence with you by my side." He grinned. "Will you please do me the greatest honor of marrying me Samantha?"

"Yes!" Samantha said as her eyes started tearing up. "Yes of course I'll marry you Blake."

Blake let out a puff of air in relief.

She kissed him on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you as well Samantha."

"How are you getting married?" Riley asked. "Just wondering."

"Like this. We can't get married anywhere else right now." Samantha replied as she turned to Jasper. "Jasper can you marry us off right now."

Jasper smiled and nodded and stood in front of them.

"I got an extra ring just for this." Blake said as he pulled out another ring. "I knew that it would happen like this. The only thing that I didn't know about was what your answer was going to be."

Samantha smiled.

"I'll marry you right now." Jasper said.

Blake and Samantha nodded.

"Dearly beloved." He began as he ignored Emmett laughing under his breath. "We are gathered here today to join Samantha Pippa Cullen and Blake Zachary Cullen. Who is giving the bride away?"

Will nodded. "I am."

Samantha grinned at Will.

"Blake do you take Samantha to be your wife?" Jasper asked.

"I do."

Jasper looked at Samantha. "Samantha do you take Blake to be your husband."

"I do." Samantha replied as she grinned at Blake.

Blake put the ring on her finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Jasper said smiling. "You may now kiss the bride."

Blake leaned in and kissed Samantha on the lips.

"Congratulations." Haley said.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

A couple weeks later….

Haley had just returned from a hunt with Edward, Bella and Will to see Blake and Samantha together.

Samantha was on the couch with Blake next to her.

Haley sighed and turned to Riley. "So when are you going to find someone?"

Will laughed.

Riley rolled his eyes. "Not for a long time I hope. I'm not really into the whole love thing."

"How was your hunt?" Samantha asked.

Haley smiled. "It was good."

Suddenly Samantha let go of Blake's hand and started screaming in pain.

Haley turned to see Samantha leaning over throwing up blood.

"Oh no!" Bella said.

"What? What's happening?" Haley asked.

"The placenta is detaching!" Alice yelled out.

"What does that mean?" Haley asked.

"The baby is dying inside of her." Alice said.

"Save him!" Samantha yelled as Edward grabbed her and took her upstairs with Carlisle, Blake, Will and Haley behind him.

Samantha screamed in agony as Edward placed her on the table.

"I'm so sorry that I got you into this Sam." Blake said. "It's going to be alright."

"Carlisle get it out!" Haley yelled at him. "Before it's too late."

Carlisle grabbed a scalpel and cut her stomach open.

Samantha groaned in pain.

Immediately Haley smelt the blood but she ignored it.

'No this is my daughter. I cannot be tempted by her blood. I will not kill anyone else. Not ever again.'

She turned to Will.

She could see that he was struggling to control himself when Carlisle cut her stomach open.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Control Will." Haley told him.

He nodded and took a deep breath.

Haley turned and walked towards the table.

She flinched as she heard bones cracking. "Carlisle get it out! Get it out before it kills her!"

Carlisle reached inside Samantha's body and grabbed something.

He yanked something out of her stomach a second later.

The blood-red baby was in his arms.

Carlisle smiled. "It's a girl."

Samantha gasped. "Let me…. A baby girl."

Carlisle nodded and showed Samantha the baby.

She smiled as she reached up and touched her face. "Hello there. My beautiful baby…. My beautiful Alexis. So you were the one that was kicking and punching inside me. I'm so happy to finally see you. You're so small."

"Alexis." Blake whispered as he smiled. "That's a beautiful name for her."

Samantha smiled at him.

Samantha's skin where Carlisle had cut it started healing itself.

Haley could hear the bones inside Samantha healing themselves.

"May I hold her?" Samantha asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "After you get cleaned. Like Nessie this baby is half vampire, half human." He turned to Blake and Edward. "Can you help her get cleaned up?"

Edward and Blake nodded.

Edward grabbed Samantha and flashed out of the room followed by Blake.

Carlisle handed Haley the baby.

She and Will gasped.

"She's so beautiful." Haley said.

The baby had chocolate-brown hair and pale white skin.

"We're grandparents to a beautiful, healthy baby Will." Haley said. "Can you believe it? I never actually thought that I'll get the chance to actually be one."

Will nodded in agreement. "Let's take her to meet the rest of the family."

Carlisle and Haley nodded.

Riley, Esmé, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Bella gasped as they saw Alexis in Haley's arms.

Samantha came up from behind them with Edward and Blake.

She smiled. "Everyone I would like you to meet Alexis Alexandra Cullen."

Haley handed her over to Samantha as her family came to look at her.

Alexis's eyes opened and smiled when she saw her new family.

"She has violet eyes." Carlisle said.

Samantha kissed her on the forehead. "She's special. And she got her eyes from her grandmother." She turned to smile at Haley.

Alice smiled. "Nessie and Jacob are coming for a visit."

Edward and Bella smiled.

A minute later someone knocked on the door.

As Samantha and Blake sat on the couch Carlisle went to answer it.

"Hey Grandpa." Nessie said.

Carlisle chuckled. "Hello Nessie, hello Jacob."

As Nessie and Jacob went into the living room Bella and Edward hugged them.

"It's been so long." Bella said.

Jacob laughed. "Too long."

Nessie gasped as she saw Samantha and Riley. "Oh my Samantha, Riley haven't you grown. Where's Alexandra?"

Haley sighed. "Riley, Samantha and Alexandra went out hunting one day when Abby and Emma came and told them not to make any sudden movements or else. They were holding them for bait for me. Alexandra tried to protect her brother and sister by attacking them but they ended up destroying her."

"We're sorry." Jacob said.

As Samantha stood Nessie's eyes bulged when she saw Alexis in Samantha's arms.

Edward nodded. "She's half vampire, half human like you Nessie."

Nessie walked over to her. "She's adorable. What's her name?"

"Alexis Alexandra."

Nessie smiled. "Hello Alexis."

Jacob turned to Carlisle. "Do you mind if we stay here for a while?"

Carlisle nodded. "Of course."

Jacob smiled. "Sweet."

The next couple of weeks Alexis began to walk and talk at the same time.

Her first word was 'Mummy.'

Followed by the names of her family.

Samantha was in shock when she started speaking.

After she went to sleep on the couch Samantha's face relaxed.

She turned to Blake. "Can you see her future?"

Alice cleared her throat. "Ah excuse me but what about me? I can see the future as well."

"Blake is stronger. And you only see decisions Blake doesn't."

Blake and Edward chuckled.

"She is going to grow up healthy and strong."

"Should we take her hunting tomorrow?" Samantha asked.

Haley nodded.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Renesmee followed Edward, Haley, Samantha, Blake and Alexis into the woods.

Alexis let go of Samantha's hand and skipped forward.

"Alexis stay close to me."

Alexis giggled and nodded. "When are we going to find something to drink Mummy?"

Samantha smiled. "Soon."

Suddenly Blake gasped and turned to Haley. "Did you see that?"

Haley nodded and Edward growled.

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked.

Before Edward could answer someone came into the clearing.

Haley growled. "Abby and Emma."

Emma grinned and turned to Abby.

She smiled and nodded.

Edward gasped. "Abby is attempting to bring Tom back."

Abby closed her eyes and a second later Tom appeared beside them.

Haley and Blake gasped together.

"Samantha, Nessie go back to the house with Alexis quickly." Edward whispered.

Samantha and Renesmee nodded.

Alexis went into her mother's arms then ran away.

Haley turned back to Tom, Abby and Emma.

Tom grinned. "It's so good to see you again Haley."

Haley growled.

Tom chuckled and turned to Abby and Emma.

They nodded.

Edward gasped as they ran off. "They're going after Nessie, Sam and Alexis."

"You and Blake go after them." Haley said. "I'll handle Tom."

Edward and Blake nodded and ran off.

Haley turned back to Tom and growled.

She heard a scream coming from behind her.

She was getting ready to pounce on him when Abby and Emma appeared with Alexis struggling in their arms.

"Let her go." Haley said.

"Grandma." Alexis shrieked. "Help me!"

Emma grinned and disappeared along with Abby and Tom.

Haley stood there for a couple of seconds then gasped and ran back to the house.

When she arrived Samantha was sitting on the couch crying in Blake's chest.

"What happened?"

"When we ran towards Nessie, Sam and Alexis Abby and Emma were already there." Edward explained as he hugged Nessie.

"We couldn't stop them from ripping Alexis from Sam's arms. They disappeared but not before telling us were they'll be."

Samantha lifted her head from Blake's chest and looked up turned to stare into his eyes. "What's going to happen?"

Blake closed his eyes and spoke a second later. "We are going to get Alexis back…."

Samantha sighed with relief.

"But…." Blake continued.

"But what?"

Blake opened his eyes and stared at Edward.

He nodded. "Tell her."

"One of us is going to die in the attempt."

Samantha gasped. "Who?"

"Me."

Samantha gasped again. "No!" she yelled as she shook her head. "That can't happen. I won't allow it to happen."

Blake sighed. "Sam you have to understand that when I see the future it cannot change. No matter how hard you try you cannot change it. I have to die. Everything happens for a reason. Just like how I met you."

Samantha had tears coming down her face. "I just don't want to lose you."

Blake smiled. "I know but this has to happen."

"That's horrible." Jacob said.

"There's more." Edward said.

Blake nodded. "There is. We might discover Alexis's power when I die."

Samantha's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Blake nodded. "She's going to become really powerful. I'm not exactly sure what it is. I can't really explain it. You're going to have to see for yourself."

"We have to go and save her." Haley said. "And see what that power is."

Carlisle nodded. "Esmé, Alice, Bella, Jacob, Nessie, Will and Riley stay here."

They nodded as Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Samantha, Haley, Rosalie and Blake ran out.

As they ran into the building they immediately saw Tom, Abby and Emma.

Abby was holding Alexis.

"Hello again my friends."

Blake growled.

Tom chuckled. "Ah hello my son. It's been a while since we've seen each other from before you ran away from me."

"I'm no son of yours." Blake snarled.

He turned to Rosalie and smiled. "Hello Mother."

Rosalie gasped. "What? I can't be your mother. How is that even possible?"

Tom laughed. "It's true. You had me when you were seventeen. But you gave me to your parents to raise because you thought that you were too young to raise me at that time. A few months later you were turned. Your parents thought that they couldn't raise me so they sent me to an orphanage. I was turned when I was just twenty after I left the orphanage."

Rosalie turned to Edward. "Is…. Is it true?"

Edward nodded. "It's all true. His telling you the truth."

"I don't believe it." Rosalie said.

"Give Alexis back." Samantha demanded.

"Why should I?" Tom replied. "She's too special. Very powerful this one." He looked at Haley and smiled.

Haley growled. "Is this what's it's all about Tom. Kidnap Alexis just to get to me? Just so that you can have me. A trade to get Alexis back? You know that I would never join you Tom. No matter what. Not ever. I would never leave my family just so that you can get what you want."

Tom nodded. "If you didn't run away from the very beginning maybe none of this would have happened."

'I would have never met Edward and Will and had my children if I stayed with Tom.' Haley thought as she shuddered. 'That's a scary thought.'

"We're sorry for telling her to run away master." Emma said. "We should have never done that." She glanced at Haley and smirked.

Haley growled. "I thought that you were my friends! But you were in this from the very beginning. Before you were even turned."

"Duh." Abby replied. "Who would ever want to be friends with _you_ Haley?"

Tom chuckled. "Do you like Abby and Emma's acting? They've been working for me the whole time since the beginning. I told them to gain your trust while they were human."

Abby smiled. "Do you really think that we would be friends with you Haley?" she laughed. "You're really blind you know that. Who would ever want to be friends with you? You're nothing but a loser." She sneered at her as she looked her over.

"You're wrong." Haley said as she shook her head.

Abby tilted her head and grinned. "Am I? Am I really? You were all alone after Edward supposedly died. And do you know why? It's because you're such a pathetic weakling and a loser that no one really cared what happened to you so they sent you to an orphanage because they felt nothing for you. Nothing. There was no love for you back then and there's no love for you today. No one ever really cared about what happened to you Haley." She laughed at her. "You're so pathetic Haley. No one can ever love you. You and Will share no love. He doesn't love you as you love him."

'It's not true Haley.' Will thought. 'We all care about you. I love you. Don't listen to what she is saying Haley because it's all lies.'

Haley glanced at him and smiled slightly.

"Granddad we have to do something." Samantha said as she quickly took a worried glance at Alexis who was looking back at Samantha with wide frightened eyes.

Carlisle nodded. "I know."

'I have to fight Tom.' Blake thought.

Edward turned to Blake. "Don't do it."

"It's the only way to save Alexis Edward."

"What's going on?" Samantha asked.

"His thinking of fighting Tom."

"You can't!"

"It's the only way Sam. I die fighting my father. I saw it happening in the vision I had earlier." Blake replied. "Besides you can spirit raise me later. I can already see you doing it."

Samantha sighed. "Alright. Who is fighting with you?"

"Edward."

Edward nodded. "Emmett fight Emma. Jasper fight Abby. Carlisle, Rosalie and Haley stay and protect Sam."

Blake and Edward ran towards Tom.

Tom grinned.

Blake leapt at him and took a swipe at him but missed because Tom dodged him.

Tom chuckled. "Come now Blake is that any way to treat your father."

Blake growled. "You are not my father. You were never my father."

He was just about to leap at him again when Tom disappeared.

"Where is he?"

Suddenly Tom was behind Blake.

"No." Edward yelled as Tom started destroying Blake and burnt the remains.

Alexis gasped. "Daddy!" she screamed.

Suddenly something began to happen to Alexis.

Everyone stopped to watch what was happening.

Seeing her father get destroyed right in front of her made her angry.

Her eyes suddenly changed into a crimson red color.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

"Seeing Blake get destroyed right in front of her has awakened her powers. She's about to use it." Carlisle explained.

Abby gasped as she let go of Alexis and she landed on the ground. "What's happening?"

"Abby what are you doing?" Emma said. "Grab the girl."

As soon as Abby touched Alexis she screamed and fell to the ground in pain.

Sparks was flying out from Abby's body as she screamed in pain.

Emma's eyes widened. "Abby are you alright?"

Samantha gasped and looked to Alexis.

Sparks was flying out of her body as well but it seemed that it did no harm to her.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"Alexis is more powerful than you think Tom." Haley said. "You won't be able to control her like you originally thought."

Tom growled.

Abby started screaming in pain. "Stop! It hurts so much!"

Alexis's eyes changed back to its normal color and Abby slowly stopped screaming.

"We will take our leave now." Tom said as he disappeared along with Abby and Emma.

After they left Samantha ran to Alexis and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

Alexis nodded.

"Carlisle what was that?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't explain Alexis's power." Carlisle replied. "Come we should go."

**A/N Be ready. The ending is coming very, very soon and so is the final fight.**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

As Samantha placed Alexis on the couch she asked. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Alexis nodded. "I'm fine Mummy." She sighed. "But I miss Daddy."

Samantha hugged her and sighed. "I know baby I know. I miss him too."

"Couldn't you spirit raise him or something?" Haley asked.

Samantha nodded. "That could work."

Samantha closed her eyes and a second later Blake appeared.

Alexis smiled and ran to hug Blake.

"I only have a few minutes before I disappear." He said.

Samantha kissed him.

"I have something to tell you all." Blake said. "Tom is going to start a war between you."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"To get to me of course." Haley replied. "He'll never stop until he finally has me."

Blake nodded. "As we speak Abby is bringing back everyone you've destroyed in the past year."

Will growled. "What do we do?"

"We fight." Edward said. "It's our only option."

"How do we destroy Abby from coming back?" Jasper asked.

'I could always block their abilities.' Haley thought.

Edward turned to Haley at that thought. "That's not a bad idea."

Will turned to Haley. "What were you thinking Haley?"

"Haley was thinking that when we face them that she could block their abilities if they try to use it against us. That way when Abby is destroyed she can't come back again."

Carlisle nodded. "That could work."

"I still can't believe that Tom is actually my son." Rosalie said.

Esmé gasped. "When did you find this out?"

"When we were rescuing Alexis Tom revealed that I was his mother." She turned to Haley. "Please if his really my son then I don't want him like this. Haley you're the only one who can destroy him. Please. I know that I've been rotten to you since you've joined this family so I'm sorry. I can see now that you're not a threat to this family."

Haley nodded. "It's alright. I'll do it."

Later Alexis was training with Riley, Edward and Haley.

As Alexis's eyes changed color she smiled wickedly at Riley which got Riley little nervous.

"Alright Riley try to attack her." Edward said.

"I'm not sure if I want to when she's smiling at me like that." Riley said.

"Come on." Alexis purred.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Riley just do it."

As soon as Riley touched her he was on the ground in agony.

"Make it stop!" he complained.

Alexis blinked twice and his pain was gone. "Can I try to put all my sparks into one hand?"

Edward nodded. "Try it."

As Alexis closed her eyes her hand suddenly filled with sparks.

Alexis smiled at Riley. "Run."

"What?"

"She wants to see if she can hit a moving target with the sparks in her hands." Edward explained.

Without another word Riley started running from place to place.

Alexis threw her sparks at Riley.

As soon as it hit Riley he fell to the ground again in pain.

He yelled out in pain as he started thrashing about.

Samantha hugged her. "You're very strong Alexis."

Will gasped. "Why aren't you on the ground like Riley is?"

"I think it's because she can choose who is to be shocked or not." Haley said.

'Make it stop!' Riley thought.

Edward and Haley laughed.

"Alexis can you make Riley's pain stop?" Edward said.

Alexis giggled and turned to Riley and blinked twice. "Sorry Uncle Riley."

As Riley stood Alexis eyes changed back into her normal color.

Riley smiled at her. "It's alright you scary child." He said as he hugged her.

Alexis laughed.

"Tomorrow is when they'll come." Alice said to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you Alice."

They had just come back from a hunting trip when Alice saw the vision.

"Mummy I'm scared." Alexis said.

Samantha hugged her. "Don't be sweetie. We'll get through this."

'I hope.' Samantha thought.

Haley sighed and hugged Samantha as she heard what she was thinking. "Of course we'll get through this." she whispered to Samantha.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Carlisle, Esmé, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Will, Haley, Riley, Samantha and Alexis waited outside the next day while Renesmee and Jacob stayed inside the house with Jacob in his wolf form.

Will suddenly growled. "Here they come."

'Haley bloke Abby's ability.' Edward thought.

Haley looked to Edward and nodded.

She then focused on blocking Abby's ability. 'Done.'

Rosalie gasped when she saw Tom.

Haley grabbed her hand squeezed it. "I'll take care of him." She whispered to her. "You don't have to worry any longer about him."

Rosalie gave her a smile in return.

Bella snarled as she saw James, Victoria and Laurent.

"Easy Bella." Edward warned.

Alexis's eyes changed from her normal violet color to a crimson red color as she got ready for a fight. 'I'm all ready for this.'

Haley looked down at her from the corner of her eye. 'She is such a tough little girl. And she's so small.'

Tom smiled. "If you come with me now Haley then this won't turn into a war. Your so-called 'family' won't have to die trying to protect you."

Haley growled. "Never. I've told you before that I'll never join you."

Tom sighed. "Very well. I didn't want it to come to this but I see that I have no choice."

He then leaned forward and the fight began.

Jake ran to Alexis and grabbed her.

As soon as he touched her he was on the ground in pain.

Alexis smiled at him and his pain doubled as she smiled down at him.

Tim was just about to grab her when Samantha ran in front of him and took a swipe at him.

Tim growled at her and Samantha smiled as her whole body was suddenly on flames.

Tim's eyes widened in shock and he took a step back. "Impossible."

"You really think that you can touch me? I don't think so." Samantha said to Tim as she raised her hands towards him and let out a flamethrower that turned him to ash.

"Are you alright with Jake Alexis?" Samantha asked.

Alexis nodded. "I got him Mummy. This mean vampire won't be able to move with my attack holding him down. And if he does my sparks will intensify."

Riley, Esmé and Will were fighting Jay and Lucy.

Will got behind Lucy and ripped her head off and burnt her pieces.

He then helped Riley with the ripping and burning of Jay.

Alice and Jasper were fighting Laurent and Flint.

Rosalie and Emmett were fighting James and Hunter.

Rosalie growled as she destroyed James and burnt the pieces.

She then helped Emmett fight Hunter.

Bella, Edward and Carlisle were fighting Emma, Victoria and Abby.

Edward ripped off Victoria's head and helped Bella and Carlisle fight.

Haley snarled at Tom as they circled each other.

Tom smiled. "You would have been unstoppable if you were still with me."

"I was never with you in the first place Tom. You were the one that took me away from Edward from the very beginning. You were the one driving that car. You were controlling with path that I would take for me to find you. You stole my family away from me."

Tom nodded. "Yes it was I that froze you that night. I planned it from the very beginning. I'm glad to see that you finally remember that night."

"I want to know why?"

"Because I wanted to develop newborn vampires that were so powerful that they could take down even the Volturi and you were my Guinea Pig. I wanted to see if you were capable of containing and controlling all of your abilities at once and now I'm proud to call it a success." He grinned happily.

Haley growled. "I'm not your Guinea Pig Tom. You can't control what I do."

"Oh yes I can." Tom said. "I am your creator and as your creator you have to do anything I say."

'Haley.' Edward said as he joined her.

"I'm here to help you."

Haley nodded. 'Did you hear everything that he said?'

Edward nodded. 'Yes I heard everything.'

"Ah the happy twins together once again." Tom said as he laughed. "How sweet. Too bad it won't last for long. You should know Edward that I'll get her back sooner or later and there's nothing you can do about it."

Edward growled and stepped in front of Haley to protect her. "If you want her so badly then you'll have to get through me first. I won't let you get her without fighting for her first."

"And us." Came a voice.

Suddenly out of nowhere came Alexandra and Blake in their actual forms.

Haley gasped.

"What!" Tom cried. "How?"

"By me."

Tom turned to see Abby and Emma smiling at him.

"I thought you destroyed her." Haley whispered to Edward.

Edward shook his head. "I didn't. Abby explained to me that she and her sister were trying to make Tom believe that they were working for him when they weren't all this time. I looked into her mind to see if she was telling the truth. She was. They didn't betray you to Tom Haley like you thought."

"How did she bring Blake and Alexandra back? I thought that I blocked her powers."

"Abby has another ability that can break through anything that block's her abilities. That's how she brought them back. Your plan was never going to work out. And she also explained that Tom has another ability. He can slip past Alice's visions. That's why she never saw him coming. He played with the holes in her visions so that he could get to you."

Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Samantha, Will, Riley, Alice, Bella and Alexis had joined them now.

Alexis had her fun of torturing Jake and had destroyed him.

Rosalie stared wide-eyed at Tom.

Tom snarled. "You traitors! How could you betray me? ME!"

Emma smiled. "You've lost Tom. My sister and I were never working for you. We were only pretending. You made us do some horrible stuff to Haley. Why don't you just disappear? It ends here."

"No."

"We don't want to destroy you Tom." Carlisle said. "So leave now and never come back. Forget about all this and you won't get destroyed."

"I came here because I wanted something." He replied looking at Haley. "And I will get what I came here for."

Edward growled. "You shall not have her."

Tom chuckled. "Dear Edward. If I want something I always get it. Isn't that right Blake. I wanted you to be a full vampire and I got that wish didn't I?"

Blake snarled in response.

"If you want me then come and get me Tom." Haley said smiling. "You've been waiting for so long to have me. You're not going to give up now."

Edward, Will, Emmett, Blake and Jasper stood in front of everyone.

Carlisle stood next to Haley to protect her.

Esmé, Alice, Rosalie, Samantha, Alexandra, Alexis, Bella, Abby and Emma stood around Haley.

'They really do care about me.' Haley thought as she saw that her family was protecting her.

She saw Edward turn slightly to her and nodded. 'Of course we do Haley. Why has it taken you this long to realize that we care about you and we'll do anything to protect you? How have you been so blind to know that we care about you and we'll do almost anything to protect you?'

Haley sighed. 'I don't know. I guess I haven't seen clearly to notice.'

"You'll have to get through all of us to get to Haley." Will said as he stood in front of Haley. "We'll protect Haley with our lives."

"Just leave Tom." Carlisle said. "Just leave and forget about all of this. I'm not warning you again Tom. We don't want to destroy you."

Tom shrugged. "I could make a new group of newborns twice as powerful."

Haley growled and went into a crouch.

Carlisle placed her hand on her shoulder to stop her from doing anything stupid.

Tom smiled when he saw Haley's reaction. "You wouldn't like that would you. To have me control someone else."

"I will hunt you down and kill you myself if you do and rescue anyone that you try to turn." Haley snarled at him.

She ignored Jasper's attempt to calm her down.

Alice was about to put her hand on Haley's shoulder when Blake stopped her.

"Don't." he said. "Let her be."

Alice frowned at him.

"Trust me Alice." Blake replied. "Let her future play out as it is."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Haley hissed as she ignored all her families' warnings to calm herself.

Tom chuckled and shook his head. "Ah Haley you'll always be that pathetic little human."

Haley's eyes widened. "What?" she said as she stood out of her crouch.

"You were always going to be a vampire like it or not. It was your destiny to become a vampire. It was your destiny to have those powers. And when I heard that your family was dying I saw to my chance." He growled. "But if your brother wasn't dying that day then you would have stayed with him and I would have thought of another plan. Do you remember when your "friends" abandoned you when they found out that your mother, father and brother were dying of Spanish Influenza?" he smiled. "They were working for me the whole time. They were vampires and you didn't notice that they were so different from you. They were working as my spies. I told them to abandon you like you were some sort of plague. They never cared about you."

"What?!" Haley screeched. "That was you that whole time."

He nodded. "Yes it's true. I told them to make you feel lonely. They did a great job of that as well." He chuckled. "Once I did their work I kindly repaid them back by destroying them. Don't you see? They were never your friends. You never had any friends. Do you remember why you never got sick from the disease that was spreading? Well thanks to Rebecca's power you never got sick. Her power was to prevent a person to never get sick and that's why you never caught it. It was Renee's fault that everyone was dying from the disease. She is the opposite of Rebecca's power. She can make people sick."

Haley shook her head in disgust. "You're sick."

Edward growled. "He thought of this plan from the moment he first saw you."

"When…. When was that?" Haley asked.

"When I saw you and your brother get born." Tom replied.

Edward and Haley gasped together in surprise.

Haley looked to Edward with wide eyes.

"His our uncle." Edward whispered.

Haley gasped.

"Adoptive uncle." Tom corrected.

Carlisle let go off Haley. "I don't believe it."

Tom smiled. "It's true."

"No way!" Rosalie said.

Haley turned to Blake and said. "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head. "No he never told me anything about this."

"I don't believe this." Haley said. "This makes Blake related to us. Our cousin and Rosalie our great-aunt or so to speak."

Edward nodded.

'Don't think of me like that Haley.' Rosalie thought as she turned slightly. 'I'm just your adopted sister. That's all.'

Tom continued. "I was only a newborn when I saw the birth. Your parents didn't know that I was a vampire of course. They wanted me in the emergency room with them. I had to plug my nose when I smelt the blood. But when I saw you and your brother." He stopped to sneer at Edward. "That first time my nose filled with your wonderful scents I knew that you were both special. Haley's lavender and Edward honeysuckle scent. But I paid special attention to you Haley when I got to hold you that first time my plan was in place in that same second. I knew that somehow you were both destined to become one of us. I didn't want to hurt you so I decided to hide away and faked my own death. I met Lucy years later when she was human and got her pregnant with you Blake. I saved her life by turning her into one of us when you ripped your way out of her. My plan was growing then. When Blake was old enough he was one of the first to be experimented on and turned into a proper vampire."

Blake shuddered at the memory.

'I never want to relive that moment ever again.' Haley heard him thinking.

"I found Jay, Tim and Jake and I also turned them. Their job was to gather humans. I brought in others to help me along the way." He smiled.

"You're a monster." Haley whispered.

Tom grinned. "I know. I was happy when the girls told me what your fear was. When I heard that your mother and father were dead and that your brother was following and I saw to my chance. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to have my hands on you. And of course you know the rest of the story."

Will and Edward growled.

"Who do you think you are?!" Will said. "You did all this to Haley and Edward. You're crazy."

Tom shrugged. "I didn't change Edward so I didn't hurt him. Only Haley. It was Carlisle who changed Edward and why. Because he couldn't bear to see him die. He was weak."

"He was changed because I asked him to change him." Haley said.

Tom shrugged. "Weak."

Edward snarled. "You hurt me through Haley every time you hurt her. I felt her pain as if it was my own."

'Edward calm down.' Haley thought.

Tom chuckled.

Haley moved a little closer to Tom.

'Haley don't.' Edward thought.

Haley turned to look at Edward.

He shook his head.

'Why?'

'Because it could be a trap.' Will said.

'Will can you hear us?'

Will nodded. 'I'm psychic remember. I can hear people's thoughts if I consecrate hard enough. I can just hear your thoughts.'

"Will's right Haley don't fight him by yourself." Edward said.

Haley sighed and moved back to Carlisle.

"Your brother is being very protective of you isn't he." Tom said laughing.

Blake, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Will and Riley slide into a crouch.

Alexis jumped into Samantha's arms and stared at Tom.

"How do we destroy him?" Haley asked.

"I can always torture him." Alexis said smiling as she wiggled her fingers.

Sparks was flying out from her fingertips as she wiggled them.

Carlisle shook his head. "No we'll think of something else."

"What do we do then?" Emma asked.

While her family were thinking of a plan Haley saw at the corner of her eye Tom sliding into a crouch.

Haley growled and also slid into a crouch.

Tom smiled. "Go on attack the person that created you. Destroy me!"

Haley snarled.

Before she could do anything Carlisle placed his hand on her shoulder again to stop her.

Haley turned to look at him.

Carlisle shook his head. "Don't do it Haley."

Tom laughed.

Haley turned back to Tom and snarled. "What's so funny?"

"He can't let you go to fight me. It's so pathetic. His holding you back."

Haley growled. "No he isn't. Carlisle is like a father to me. His helped me through hard times since I was turned."

Tom only shrugged.

Haley turned to look at Edward.

She pleaded with her eyes.

Edward shook his head. 'No.'

She frowned. 'I can't wait any longer Edward. My patience is wearing thin.'

Edward sighed. 'Do you think you'll need help?'

'No but I'll call if I do. Tell Carlisle.'

Edward sighed. "Carlisle Haley wants to fight Tom."

Carlisle nodded and let go of Haley. "I guess we won't be able to talk you out of it. We'll help you if you need it."

Haley nodded and turned to Tom and slid back into her crouch. "Let's fight Tom."

Tom chuckled. "Very well."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

He started circling Haley.

'I can do this, I can do this. I can face him. I can do this alone. I'm not scared of him anymore. That's all behind me. It's all in the past. After this day it will be all behind me.' Haley suddenly attacked him.

Tom dodged her every move.

He laughed. "I'm older than you and I'm stronger and I'm your creator so I know your every move."

Haley growled at Tom. "Oh yeah do you know this move." She smiled as she turned invisible.

Tom chuckled. "I'm pleased to see that you're using your gifts well."

"No thanks to you." Haley voice rang out.

Riley crouched down to get ready to spring onto Tom at any given moment.

Edward placed his hand on Riley's shoulder.

Riley turned to see Edward shaking his head.

"No Riley let your mother fight him. She needs to do this by herself."

Riley growled under his breath but remained in his crouch as he watched Tom and Haley fight each other. "I know that she has to do it. But I can't watch her knowing that she's out there with him."

"Don't worry brother." Alexandra said. "I'm worried about her too."

Alexis jumped off Samantha's arms. 'Maybe I can help Grandma Haley with my abilities.'

Edward and Haley gasped as they heard her thoughts.

As Haley gasped she let go of her invisibility.

Tom chuckled. "There you are."

He threw Haley to the ground and put her arms above her head.

Haley growled at him.

Alexis gasped.

"Stop her!" Edward yelled.

Before anyone could stop her Alexis ran over to Tom and jumped onto his back.

Alexis's eyes changed into a red color as she put her head against his back and shocked Tom.

Tom yelled out in pain as Alexis shocked him.

"Alexis!" Samantha screamed as she ran forward.

Will grabbed hold Samantha. "No Samantha don't."

"But Alexis needs me Dad."

"No she doesn't." Will said. "Alexis knows what she's doing. Tom can't hurt her."

"Grandma destroy him!" Alexis yelled to Haley. "I can't hold onto him for much longer."

Haley was still on the ground.

She nodded and jumped up and ripped his head off.

Alexis jumped down as her family helped Haley burn the remains.

Samantha turned to Alexis and hugged her. "Don't you scare me like that ever again."

Alexis grinned. "I'm sorry mummy. But I wanted to help Grandma. She needed someone to distract her against that mean vampire." She turned to Blake and smiled delight. "Daddy." She jumped into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well Alexis."

Samantha kissed him.

Riley hugged Alexandra. "It's good to see you again Alex."

Alexandra smiled. "It's good to be back."

Haley sighed with relief as she hugged Will.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Haley nodded. "It's finally over."

"Is it?" Edward asked as he looked over to Abby and Emma.

"Oh yes." Haley said as she folded her arms and glared at them.

"We promise you Haley." Emma said. "We aren't bad. We were only trying to make Tom believe that we were working for him."

"She's telling the truth." Abby said. "You have to believe what we are saying to you. We didn't betray you to Tom. We didn't want to work for him but he forced us to." She turned to Alexandra. "I'm really sorry for destroying you."

Alexandra nodded. "It's fine. I was a little hotheaded thinking that I could protect my brother and sister against vampires."

Haley walked over to them and held out her hand. "I want to see if you're telling the truth so that I and my family can trust you." She grabbed Emma's hand and immediately saw into her past.

**A/N I know what you're all thinking. 'Yay she's finally defeated Tom.' Yep that's the last time Tom will be coming back. I promise you.**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Abby and Emma were walking down the street towards their home.

They were laughing about something when they came across four men.

As they walked towards them one of them smiled. "Hello."

"Hi." Emma replied.

"My name is Tom and this is Jay, Tim and Jake."

'His cute.' Emma thought. 'They all are.'

"My name is Emma and this is Abby."

Jay smiled. "They'll do Tom."

Tom nodded. "Yes they'll do perfectly."

Emma shuddered.

Something was off about these guys but Emma couldn't tell what it was.

"Do you mind coming with us?" Tom asked.

"No. we're not going anywhere." Abby said.

Tom smiled. "I'm afraid that you don't have a choice." He turned to Jay, Tim and Jake. "Get them."

Jay was suddenly beside Emma and grabbed her arm.

She gasped. "Abby run! Get away from here. There not normal. Run away."

Abby nodded and ran away.

Tom turned to Jake as Abby turned the corner of the street. "Go get her Jake. Don't let her escape."

Jake nodded and disappeared.

A moment later Emma heard Abby scream.

A second later Jake was back with Abby struggling in his arms.

Emma gasped as she saw that her neck was bleeding. "Abby!" Emma turned to see that Tom was furious.

"Why did you bite her?" Tom yelled at Jake. "There not to be turned yet until we get Haley from the cryotube."

'Bite her?' Emma thought. 'What's that meant to mean? Who is Haley And what is a cryotube?'

"I didn't bite her Tom." Jake replied. "I didn't put any of my venom inside her."

"Sounds like you were a little carried away Jake." Jay said.

"Shut up Jay."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's just take them back."

Jake and Jay threw Emma and Abby into separate cells.

"Flint, Hunter, Jay, Jake and Tim get several girls so we can feed."

As they carried some girls away Emma turned to Abby. "Are you alright?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah my neck's not that bad. Don't worry about me Emma."

'What have we gotten ourselves into?' Emma wondered.

"Hello." Came a voice.

Abby and Emma turned to see a young boy sitting in a cell.

He had dark brown hair and had chocolate-brown eyes.

Emma thought that he was about seventeen or eighteen years old by the look of him.

"My name is Blake." He said.

"My name is Emma and this is my sister Abby."

Blake sighed. "I'm so sorry for what my father has done to you."

Emma gasped. "You mean that Tom is your father?"

Blake nodded. "Yes do you know what he is?"

Emma shook her head.

"He's a vampire."

Abby gasped. "So does that make you one?"

Blake shook his head. "No I'm only half vampire, half

human. But I'm scared of what they are going to do to me. My father is insane."

Tom suddenly came in with a female by his side.

"Shall we my dear?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Jay will you be a dear and grab Blake for us?"

Blake sighed as Jay walked into the cell and grabbed him.

As he passed them Blake whispered. "Good bye."

Blake never did come back after that.

Emma was very worried what they did to him.

As the weeks progressed more and more girls came.

One of them tried to escape and Tom made her pay the penalty by slicing half her face.

He turned to Abby and Emma. "There is a young girl who is not from our time. I need you to let her trust you and gain her friendship. Will you do that for me?"

They nodded.

'We don't have a choice.' Emma said. 'We have to do this.'

Tom smiled. "Good."

He turned to Jay, Tim and Jake. "Let's go."

Abby turned to Emma. "We have to do as he says. I don't want to die. I want to live."

Emma nodded in agreement.

An hour later Tom came back with Jay, Tim and Jake.

Jay had a girl over his shoulder.

"Put her in that cell."

'So this must be the girl who Tom was talking about before.' Emma thought.

Five minutes later she woke.

"Do you know where you are?" Scars asked Haley.

Emma heard Haley gasped as she stared at the scars on the girls face.

Emma watched Amy and Scars joking around with Haley.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Emma said as she moved towards the bars.

"Yeah she's done nothing to you." Abby said.

Scars frowned at them. "Why don't you just butt out of it?"

Amy smiled slightly. "Yeah were just trying to have some fun. It's so boring here and new girls are always so much fun to play with."

As soon as food came Emma ate it straight away.

She looked at Haley then to her sister.

She shrugged.

Emma moved over to her and put her hand on Haley's shoulder.

Haley flinched as she touched her.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm not one of them." Emma said as she sighed. "Not yet anyway." She said as she looked down.

Haley stared at her without saying anything.

Emma looked up as she turned to look at Abby.

She heard her gasp as she noticed the bite marks on the left side of her neck.

"I know you're scared. You have every reason to be scared. Trust me I know. But my sister and I have been here for 3 weeks now. What's your name?" she asked as Haley turned back to her.

"Haley."

"My name is Emma and that's my sister Abby."

Suddenly Flint walked into the room.

He pressed a button and all the cell doors opened.

"In front of your cells now." He commanded. "And don't try to run away or you'll pay the penalty."

The vampire that was in front of Emma stood in front of Emma and drew a V on her forehead.

Emma sighed with relief.

Haley turned to Emma.

Emma noticed that her forehead had a SPV on her head. 'That's odd. What does that mean?'

She noticed that Haley was looking at her head. "Venom." Emma mouthed and Haley sighed with relief.

"What does SPV mean?" Abby asked.

Emma shook her head. "I don't know."

Emma rolled her eyes at Scars when she saw what Haley was chosen for.

She watched as one of the vampires to tell her to shut up.

"You do as you are told." He said. "Or else."

Scars smiled at him. "Or what. You'll make me pay the penalty as well. What else can you do to this face" She spat at his feet and grinned up at him. "You filthy, disgusting monster. You can't do anything to me without your master's permission can't you. So you can't hurt me without him telling me so."

"Don't push it." Emma said.

Scars turned to Emma and frowned. "You stay out of this. I can stand for myself. I know what I'm doing."

Emma shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Scars turned back to the vampire and smiled. "Now Amy!"

Amy jumped up onto the vampires back and wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him tightly.

"Get off me!"

She looked over his shoulder and said. "Run Scars!"

Scars nodded and ran for the door.

Just as she got to the door Tom appeared.

He growled at her. "Get into your cell. Now!"

Scars shook her head. "No I had enough of this. Let me go."

Tom smiled and flashed by her side. "Oh don't you worry. I'll let you go."

She gasped. "You will?"

Abby and Emma gasped out loud as Tom drank Scars blood.

Emma noticed that Abby had looked away but Haley kept staring at them like her eyes were glued to them.

Jake came in as Tom continued to drink Scars blood. "Is that really necessary Tom?"

Tom stopped drinking her blood and Scars fell limply into his arms.

Emma tried to look away but she couldn't get her eyes off of Scar's neck.

"She doesn't deserve to be punished now." He said as he finished Scars off.

'Yes but she doesn't deserve to die.' Emma thought. 'Especially as horrible as that.'

Jake sighed. "Has he finally lost it?"

He let her go and Scars fell dead by his feet.

Emma noticed that Haley was frozen with fear as she looked down at the dead body.

She heard her say. "I don't believe it. Is this my fate? To die like this."

Tom turned and smiled at Haley then turned back to the body. "Take this filth away. I don't want to see it again."

Jake nodded and grabbed the body and put it over his shoulder and walked away.

"I knew it." Emma heard Jake say. "His completely lost his mind now."

The remaining vampires told everyone to go back into the cells expect the ones who had D on their foreheads.

Emma watched them walk out the room from in her cell.

They heard the screams straight away.

Emma noticed that Haley was trying to block out the noise with her hands.

Afterwards it died down.

The girls never did come back afterwards but Tom and a few others came and grabbed the other girls.

Flint grabbed Emma while Hunter grabbed Abby and took them into separate rooms.

Flint placed Emma on a table and bit into her neck.

Emma screamed in pain as the venom took effect and spread into her system.

Five minutes later the venom slowly disappeared.

"You're now a vampire." Flint said as he took her back to the cell.

Emma saw that Abby was back in her cell.

She gasped when she saw that her eyes had changed into a crimson red.

It was then with her now stronger ears she heard Haley's scream.

She turned to Abby with wide eyes.

She could tell that Abby could hear Haley's painful screams as well.

"I hear her too." Abby said.

Emma heard Haley yelling. "Make it stop! Please! It hurts so much."

Emma felt like she could bust out crying at any moment.

An hour later Tom came back with Haley.

He pushed Haley back into her cell and locked the door afterwards.

'Why are her eyes silver and ours red?'

"Are you alright?" Emma asked.

Haley nodded as she sat down and pressed her back against the wall.

Suddenly the wall cracked and fell apart.

Abby and Emma gasped together.

"Run Haley." Abby yelled. "Run get out of here."

"What about you?"

"Never mind about us Haley." Emma said. "You're the one who can get out of this place. Run now! And never look back."

"I'll come back for you."

Emma smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. "Go."

Haley nodded as she ran off and never looked back.

Tom, Jay, Jake, Tim, Hunter and Flint came in a second later.

Tom gasped as he saw that Haley's cage was empty. "No!"

Emma smiled. "She'll be far away from now. You'll never be able catch her now. Not after what you did to her and all of us."

Tom laughed. "Do you think I care about that?" Tom turned to Hunter and Flint. "Search everywhere. I don't care how; when or where you find her just bring her back here. I want her back."

"Yes master." They said as they disappeared.

He turned to Emma and Abby. "And as for you. For now on you work for me. If you find her again you report back to me is that clear. You will act as her friends. I know that you have warmed up to her. Oh and if disobey me I will kill you."

Abby and Emma nodded.

"I don't want to die so I'll do whatever you tell me to do Tom." Abby said.

Tom smiled. "Good." He turned to Tim. "Sense whether the new vampires have abilities."

Tim nodded as he stood in the middle of the room.

Tim sighed. "A bunch of them don't have abilities."

Tom growled. "Then their useless to us. Have them destroyed at once."

Tim nodded as he Jake and Jay took them and destroyed them right in front of Abby and Emma's eyes.

Tom turned to Emma and Abby. "Tim tell me what abilities these girls have."

Tim nodded. "Abby has the ability to bring back vampires and humans from the dead. If she dies then she also can bring herself back also. She can also block out other people's abilities if they try to block hers first. And Emma can take away vampires strength and leave them unconscious and she can also sense vampire's abilities."

"Excellent both your powers will be useful to my plans should I die."

"Are you planning on dying Tom?" Jake asked.

Tom ignored him as he turned to Amy. "Does she have a power?"

Tim nodded. "Yes but it's strange. I can't seem to sense what it is."

"Is she a shield?"

Tim shook her head. "No. I think that she has the power to block people from using their powers on her. It's defiantly not a shield."

Tom walked over to her and Amy shrank back as he approached her cell.

He grinned. "It's alright sweetheart. I won't hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. What about Bree? She was my sister. You killed her."

"She didn't follow the rules. She got what was coming to her."

Amy growled. "You're horrible."

Tom chuckled and turned. "Let's go."

As they left Amy stood and went to the bars. "I hate this."

Emma nodded in agreement. "I know how you feel Amy."

Amy hissed. "No you don't! You don't know how I feel. My sister is dead. Yours isn't. I want to escape from here."

"You don't know the full extent of your vampire power." Abby said.

"Don't say that word." Amy said. "I'm not a vampire. This is all a dream." She went to the wall. "If that creep Haley could get out of here then so can I." she chuckled. She turned to the wall and raised her hand towards the wall.

The wall burst into pieces a second later.

Amy closed her eyes as sunlight crept into her cell. "Freedom at last." She turned to Abby and Emma and smiled. "So long losers." She jumped out and ran away.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Haley gasped as she let go of Emma's hand.

She looked over to Edward.

He nodded. "I saw it."

Haley turned back to Emma and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you had to go through all that when you were with Tom."

"It's fine." Emma said. "It's all over now."

"So do you trust us enough now?" Abby asked. "Do you know why we had to do what we did?"

Haley nodded. "I think that after that experience yes. I forgive you and I understand why you were working for Tom. You couldn't get away from him."

Two days later….

Haley stood by the front door with Abby and Emma.

She was saying goodbye to them.

'If I were still human then I'll be crying right about now.' Haley thought.

"Won't you stay?"

Emma shook her head. "We still need to find our family. We need to know if there alright."

Abby nodded. "I feel like it's been years since the last time we saw them."

Haley smiled. "Well if you ever need us were here for you."

Emma smiled back and hugged Haley.

"You'll always be welcomed here."

"Thank you so much Haley even if we don't deserve it." She said.

"You deserve to be finally free of Tom." Haley said. "We all do."

"Wait." Came a voice.

Riley was suddenly beside Emma and kissed her on the lips. "I think that I might love you."

Haley rolled her eyes. "What was that about not being into the whole love thing again?"

Riley ignored Haley.

Emma smiled. "And I think I might have feelings for you as well Riley. But we need to find our family. I'll come back for you. I promise."

Riley nodded. "Then I shall be waiting here for your return."

Emma smiled. "I hope so. Goodbye." She said as she disappeared.

Haley sighed and walked back to her family. 'This is where I belong. With my new family forever and ever.'

Edward nodded. "You got that right."

Carlisle stood from the couch and turned to Riley. "Come with me Riley."

"Why?"

Carlisle smiled. "I'm going to try to change you."

Riley gasped and followed Carlisle.

Will, Edward, Bella and Haley followed Riley and Carlisle up into a room.

Carlisle gestured to the table and said. "Lie down."

Riley nodded and laid on the table.

Carlisle leaned over him. "Now if this works then you're going to feel some pain. I can't promise that this won't hurt."

Riley nodded. "I'm ready Grandpa. Do it."

Haley smiled. "We'll be here when you wake up."

Carlisle lifted his left wrist and bit into it.

Riley yelled out in pain a second later and started thrashing about in pain.

"I don't believe it." Carlisle said. "It's actually taking effect on him."

"So he wasn't an actual vampire." Haley said.

Carlisle nodded. "It would seem so."

Haley and Will stood next to Riley.

"It hurts!" Riley yelled.

"Don't worry my son." Will said. "It will all be over soon. I promise. Then the pain will go away."

Haley stroked his forehead to try to soothe the pain. "It will all be over soon Riley. We are here with you by your side until it's over."

They heard his heart beating dramatically as the venom spread through his system.

"We can hear his heart now." Haley said.

"I think it's because of the venom." Carlisle said. "The shock of the venom in his body is causing it to beat faster and faster now."

Five minutes later the venom died down and disappeared.

His heart had stopped beating.

Riley opened his crimson red eyes and smiled. "I'm a vampire."

Edward smiled and nodded. "Yes your one of us now and forever."

Haley sighed. "I'm going to miss those blue eyes though."

Everyone laughed.

'Edward should I give Rosalie another chance and give her a baby?' Will thought.

Haley smiled at him when she heard his thoughts.

Edward nodded. "Yes. I think that she deserves it after all this time."

"At least this time she'll know who her children are this time." Haley said. "We will keep her safe until the baby comes. Nothing will happen to her."

Will walked downstairs and found Rosalie in the arms of Emmett.

"Rosalie." Will said as he grabbed her attention away from Emmett.

"Yes Will?" she asked.

Will took a deep breath before saying. "Rosalie I can turn you human so that you can have a child with Emmett if you want?"

Rosalie gasped and looked up at Emmett.

He smiled and nodded. "Go for it babe. It's what you want."

Rosalie turned back to Will and nodded. "Yes I would love that Will."

Carlisle, Bella, Riley, Edward and Haley walked down the stairs as Will turned Rosalie back into a human.

"After the baby comes I have no choice but to change you back. Your time limit will be up then."

Rosalie nodded. "I don't care. You've given me what I've been wanting for, for a long, long time and for that I thank you."

Emmett smiled at Will and turned to Rosalie.

"Come on Rose." He said as he took his hand and ran upstairs.

A couple of weeks later….

Rosalie had gotten pregnant with Emmett and now had large baby bump.

"It should be a few days until you have the baby." Carlisle said.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to name it?" Alexis asked as she sat beside Rosalie on the couch and placed her hand on Rosalie's stomach.

She smiled when she felt a kick against her hand. "Kicky." She said.

Rosalie nodded. "Yes if it's a girl I'll name it Emalie or Maddy and if it's a boy Tom."

Haley's eyes widened. "Tom. Why that name?"

Rosalie smiled and shrugged. "I've always liked the name. I always wanted a son that was called Tom. And because I want a son that I know this time and that's not a mad man."

Haley sighed. "I think I had enough of that name for now."

Rosalie laughed. "Sorry Haley."

A few days later….

Rosalie was on the couch when suddenly she started screaming in pain.

"It's coming." Carlisle said as he grabbed Rosalie and ran upstairs with Haley, Emmett, Will and Edward behind him.

Carlisle placed Rosalie on a table and cut her stomach open.

Emmett held her hand to soothe Rosalie from the pain. "It's going to be alright babe. It will all be over soon."

Carlisle put something out a minute later.

He smiled. "It's a girl."

Rosalie grinned. "Maddy."

Suddenly she screamed again and Haley heard some bones breaking.

She gasped. "There must be another one in there."

Carlisle placed his hands inside her body again and pulled something out. "A boy."

"Tom." Rosalie said smiling.

Will sighed. "Rose I'm going to have to change you back now that you've had them. I have no choice. Your time limit is up."

Rosalie nodded. "Thank you anyway Will. This is what I have been waiting for, for a very, very long time. And now you've given it to me."

Will smiled and changed her back into a vampire.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

A couple of years later….

Riley's eyes had turned into a gold butterscotch color like his family.

Alexis was now an eight year old.

Her abilities had grown with her and could now use her sparks like a sword and could turn her sparks into a ball.

She could even use it like a shield.

Haley had been training with her through the years.

Maddy and Tom were now four years old.

Maddy had the ability to freeze and unfreeze anything with her hands while Tom didn't have an ability of his own which sometimes made him jealous of his sister.

Tom even looked a little like Rosalie's first son which got Haley a little nervous at times.

Since Tom had been destroyed Haley had been enjoying the life she now had with her new family.

There was a knock at the door.

Riley went to open it.

He gasped as he recognized who it was. "Abby, Emma."

Emma smiled and walked up to him and touched his cheek.

She kissed him. "Hello again my love. We've finally come home."

Abby's eyes widened when she saw his eyes. "They've turned you?"

Riley smiled and nodded. "Turns out that I wasn't a proper Vampire after all. I might have looked like one but I wasn't." He hugged Emma. "It's so good to see you two again." He turned. "Mother. You'll never guess who is here right now."

Haley was suddenly beside him.

She gasped as she saw Abby and Emma and hugged them. "It's so good to see you again. I was starting to think that I would never see you again."

Emma smiled. "Mind if we come in?"

Haley smiled in return. "Of course."

Maddy, Alexis and Tom came running towards them.

Maddy and Tom jumped into Abby and Emma's arms while Alexis jumped into Riley's.

Abby grinned at Alexis. "Oh Alexis haven't you grown."

Alexis looked up at Abby and smiled at her. "Hello Abby."

Emma smiled. "And who is this?"

"This is Maddy and Tom." Haley said.

"Tom?" Abby said as Tom jumped to the ground.

Haley laughed. "Rosalie wanted to name him that. I couldn't argue with that."

"But doesn't remind him of 'You know who?'" Emma asked.

Haley shrugged. "Sometimes. He even looks a lot like him. It's scary. But at times the name reminds me how I found my family and how Edward and I found each other again."

"I'm not like that man who you're all talking about." Tom said defensively. "I'm different from him. And I'm not crazy either just so you know."

Emma smiled at him.

"So did you find your family?" Riley asked interrupting as he put his arm around Emma and kissed her.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yes they are alive and well. But we decided that we want to stay here with you."

Riley smiled. "Well welcome to the family." Riley said as he kissed Emma on the lips and turned. "Hey guys look who's here."

Carlisle was suddenly beside Emma and smiled. "Hello Emma, Abby. It's good to see you both again."

Abby smiled back. "Hello Carlisle."

"Can we join this ever-growing family?" Emma said.

Carlisle laughed and nodded. "Yes but you're going to have to eat like us."

Emma nodded. "We can do that."

Haley laughed as she hugged them. "Welcome to the family. Did you want to go hunting before coming in?"

Emma nodded. "Might as well get used to the new diet before we go in."

"Alright. Follow us." Haley said as she disappeared with Carlisle and Riley.

Abby and Emma followed behind them.

Emma's nose scrunched up as she watched Haley kill a moose and drink its blood. "That's disgusting."

Riley laughed as he took Emma's hand. "Try it." He said as he backed away from the deer.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to like this or not." She muttered. "I'm so used to human blood." Emma put her lips to the deer's neck and her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Oh that's foul. That is the most disgusting thing that I've ever tasted in my life."

Riley chuckled. "Don't worry. It will take some getting used to."

Abby walked by Carlisle side and put her lips to the deer's neck. "I guess this will take some getting used to."

"Come on let's go back." Haley said. "Everyone will be very excited to see you again."

Abby and Emma nodded as they followed them back to the house.

Esmé smiled when she saw them coming through the door and hugged them both. "It's very good to see you again."

Emma nodded. "We are here to stay."

Riley smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Good."

The end.


	63. Authors note

_ Authors note_

_ I want to just say a quick thank you to you all for your views and reviews for this story._

_ I really loved writing this story and finally deciding to post it onto this website._

_ I loved all the views it got and loved reading the reviews._

_I really hope that you enjoyed everything about this story and all the twists throughout this story._

_I have written other stories that have the same characters from this story as well so I would love it if you would review those ones as well. _

_Thank you to you all for reading and please keep up to good work =D__  
_

_FantasyLover91_


	64. Outtakes

_A/N These are the parts that I was originally going to use in the story but I thought to take them out._

_Hope you enjoy reading them._

**Outtake 1**

_Will discovers he's powers and proposes to Haley_

"Haley will you stop levitating that vase please." Esmé said.

"I'm not doing that." Haley replied.

She gasped and turned to Will. "Will you have mental powers."

Alice's eyes widened. "And he has the power to change vampires into humans and back again."

Haley gasped. "Oh Will you change me back into a human please? Only for a week."

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

Haley nodded eagerly. "Yes more than anything."

Will stared at her. "It is done. I've changed you."

Haley put her hand over her heart. "Oh thank you Will."

"Come upstairs I need to talk to you."

Haley followed Will upstairs.

He walked into Haley's room.

He grabbed her hands. "Haley I've been thinking about this for a long time."

"Thinking about what?"

He bent down on one knee and held a ring out.

"Ahh…. What are you doing?"

"Haley Elizabeth Cullen will you marry me?"

"Yes." Haley shrieked. "Oh my yes."

He put the ring on her finger then they kissed each other on the lips.

"Let's go and tell our family."

"Carlisle, Esmé Haley has agreed to marry me."

Alice squealed.

Bella and Edward hugged them.

"Oh congratulations." Esmé said.

"Bella's going to be the Maid of Honor but can I be your decorator and help you with your dress."

"When's the wedding?" Rosalie asked.

Will and Haley looked at each other.

"3 days." Will said.

"We're keeping it small." Haley said.

"And who is going to marry you?" Carlisle asked.

"We haven't thought about that." Haley said.

"Well what about Charlie." Bella said.

"I don't think that Charlie should marry vampires Bella." Edward said. "Plus I think his a little old now. His only ninety."

"I'll do it." Jasper said.

"Really Jasper. You will?" Haley said.

Jasper nodded. "But I think that Will should change you back. We don't want him to lose control at the wedding."

Haley and Will nodded then he changed her back.

**Outtake 2**

_Haley shows Edward Tom kidnapping her_

A few weeks later….

"How long has it been since you played that guitar?" Esmé asked.

Haley laughed. "Not for a few weeks."

"Haley you're getting really annoying with those memories." Edward said. "Stop thinking about it."

Haley sighed. "I'm going to have to live with those memories stuck with me Edward."

Haley walked out into the forest and climbed up a tree and just sat there.

This is where she liked to hide sometimes.

"Hey Edward." Haley said as Edward walked towards her tree.

"Hey."

"Edward you don't know how I feel with those memories."

"Haley the sharpest human memory that I can remember best is my transformation."

Haley jumped down from the tree. "This is my sharpest memory." As she did the scene changed.

They were in a hospital room.

"I just thought that you would like to see for yourself." Haley said.

"I want to die."

"Calm down Haley."

Edward and Haley turned to see someone at the door.

"Carlisle." Edward said.

"Miss Haley it's time to go."

"O….kay."

They followed her out.

Haley and Edward looked back to see Carlisle biting Edward.

They went on to the 21st century when Haley walked out of the tube.

They followed her outside.

"Hello there missy what's your name?"

"Tom." Edward said and Haley nodded.

They followed Haley to the alleyway.

"You look so scared." Edward said.

Haley nodded. "I was scared."

He watched as Tom knocked Haley out.

"My name is Abby."

"I wonder what happened to them." Haley said.

Edward shrugged.

Edward hissed as they followed Tom and Haley out.

Haley closed her eyes as she saw herself getting tortured.

She flinched when Tom bit her.

After she broke the wall they followed her to Forks.

"Was that your instinct to go to Forks?" Edward asked.

Haley shrugged. "I felt it in my gut."

Then the whole scene changed and they were back in the forest.

"Let's go." Haley said.

"Haley I'm sorry." Edward said. "I didn't realize that you will be hurting."

Haley looked at him. "It's alright. You didn't know."

**Outtake 3**

_Haley sings to the Cullens Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne_

Haley got out her guitar and started singing. "You're not alone together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold and it feels like the end. There's no place to go you know I won't give in. No I won't give in. Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through." Haley watched as her family closed their eyes as she kept singing. "So far away I wish you were here. Before it's too late, this could all disappear. Before the doors close and it comes to an end. With you by my side I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend. Yeah, yeah. Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Hear me when I say, when I say I believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. La da da da, La da da da, La da da da da da da da da. Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Keep holding on; Keep holding on there's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."

"That was beautiful Haley." Esmé said.

Alice, Bella and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Haley smiled.

"Haley I made a song for you." Will said. "It's called Incomplete."

**Outtake 4**

_Alice sees Hunter after Haley attacks the humans_

Haley closed her eyes and breathed in.

Jasper tensed.

"I'm okay Jasper." Haley asked as she opened her eyes. "Truly I am."

"I believe you."

Edward looked to Alice and asked. "What was that?"

"Someone is coming for us."

"I guess it's me. Since everyone is after me these days." Haley said.

Alice shook her head. "No not you."  
"Ahh…. Well…. That's a relief."

"What's his name?" Will asked.

"Hunter. He can make people lose their memories."  
"Gee I have even more bad luck than you do Bella." Haley said.

Bella laughed. "You wanna bet?"

"Err…. No."

Will headed for the door.

"Will mind if I come with you?" Haley asked.

"Haley you just drank human blood. You can't be thirsty." Will replied.

"I'm not going to hunt."

**_A/N Hope you liked reading them =)_**


End file.
